Fable III: Retold
by Rojoneo
Summary: A twist on the Journey of out future King of Albion. This is a Sequel of Fable 2: Retold and follow the journey of both Adam the Son of the Great Hero King and Annabel the daughter of the Hero of Strength Hammer as they both lead the revolution to change Albion forever and to become the next heroes they were both born to be.
1. Life in the Castle and Temple

A.N. I had a request to make a sequel to my Fable 2: Retold Story so it's been on my mind and I came up with a great idea I hope all Fable fans will enjoy so I hope you all enjoy this! Now without hesitation I present...

_Fable 3: Retold_

Chapter One: Road to Rule: Life in the Castle and Temple

_"And so our story begins, the Kingdom is on the verge of revolution. The Prince will be the hero to lead the kingdom it's time you truly saw what his kingdom is like. The Age of Industry has come to Albion though some call it the age of oppression, when freedom is nothing but a dream it's time to make a stand to lead a rebellion, to be a hero. Welcome to the city of the downtrodden, where those who dare to speak out are punished and those who dare to hope find nothing to hope for, true rebels fight against all odds, true rebels never give up yet they cannot triumph alone the uprising has begun but who will lead the revolution"_

The head butler Jasper made his way down the hall into the bedroom of Prince Adam the youngest son of the previous King Sparrow and his Queen Alexandra.

Upon entering the dark room Jasper shook his head to who was still in bed and made his way to the curtains and sighed.

"What a dreadfully sorry sight" Jasper said pulling the curtains as Adam groaned when the light hit his face and covered up with the blanket, "such a beautiful day to waste in bed don't you agree?"

"Ugh! What? Oh go away Jasper" Adam said as Jasper pulled open another yet of curtains.

"Now that is hardly the response of a prince I'm afraid it is time to rise with your permission, I shall wake your sleeping companion" Jasper said pulling the blanket off the sleeping black and white dog in Adam bed as the dog Xander yawned and rolled over and looked up at Jasper excitedly.

"Ah yes, one's heart soars before such regal bearing" Jasper said with his hands on his hip as Adam scratch the back of Xander ear, "I trust you both slept well, you have a busy day ahead."

"Come on boy, if I have to get up so do you" Adam said as Xander got down to the floor and gave Jasper the puppy eyes.

"No, it's not going to work, don't look at me like that" Jasper said as the dog did a little whimper, "oh, very well! Good dog" he said petting the dog.

'Sucker! Falls for it every time' Xander thought feeling accomplished for the day.

"What a pair, the Kingdom is doomed" Jasper said.

'Says you' Xander thought.

* * *

Far in the north in a temple outside hood warrior monks sparred with each other as a tall muscular monk with graying hair walked past them as the monks stopped sparring.

"Good morning father" they all said bowing.

"My brothers where is my daughter?" Father August asked.

"Haven't seen this morning father" one of the brothers said.

"Oh that girl" August said rolling his eyes as he went into one of the buildings then went down a row of doors to the room at the end of the hall and opened it to see red hair sticking out from under the bed.

"Honestly you are just as bad as your mother sleeping in all day when there is much to do around the Temple" August said.

"Ugh! Go away! Five more minutes" the woman groaned.

"No, no! We will have none of that" he said pulling open some curtains as the girl groaned, "it's such a beautiful day you should spend this day to its fullest" he said walking over to the bed and grabbed then end of the bed and flipped it over knocked the woman out of her bed and hit the floor.

"Ow! Father that was mean!" the girl groaned.

"Annabel I will not have you sleeping in when there is much work to do" August said.

The girl then pulled the blanket off her head to reveal a young woman about 19 or 20, with long red hair tied in a ponytail behind her, somewhat muscular but was thin and had blue eyes.

This girl is Annabel she is the Daughter of Hannah (Hammer) the Hero of Strength and her father August the man Hannah fell in love with a married when she joined the Warrior Monks Temple.

"Come Annabel I want you dressed and out of this room in five minutes, meet me in the courtyard for sparring practice.

* * *

Back at the Kingdom Adam finally managed to get out of bed he followed Jasper to get changed from his night clothes.

"Now sir, if you follow me, perhaps we can find some appropriate clothing for today's activities" Jasper said as they approached two manikins by the fireplace with two choices in clothing.

"Hmm not bad Jasper" Adam said looking at the Prince outfit.

"Lady Elise is most eager to speak to you this morning and is waiting for you in the garden no doubt you will wish to look your best for your young 'friend' I have taken the liberty of arranging two suitable outfits, if you would care to choose" Jasper said writing with a quill on his tasks list.

"I think this one" Adam said as he began to strip from his night clothes and into the Elegant Prince clothes.

Once he finished putting on the final touches Adam looked to Jasper.

"Ah, splendid choice, I'm sure Lady Elise will approve perhaps you ought to make your way to her now and I would recommend avoiding your brother today, King Logan is rumored to be in an ill temper" Jasper warned.

"Yeah don't know what's going on with him" Adam said as Jasper began to clean the room as Adam made his way to the door, "come Xander" he said opening the doors.

"Have a good day sir" Jasper said.

"Will do, bye Jasper" Adam said as he began to make his way down the path as guards went into solute as he walked.

"My prince" one said.

"Good morning" Adam said.

"Prince" the other said.

"Good day to you" Adam said heading down the large stairs to the courtyard where the castle residents began to greet him.

"Wonderful to see you again!" a woman with much makeup said.

"Good morning" Adam said as he looked to the castle of his brother in a posse as he shook his head at the eyesore.

"I liked the one father had here, his statue looked heroic like the hero he was Xander" Adam said as he headed down towards the garden but too his time walking past the entrance to the tomb where both his mother and father graves were in.

"Good morning, mother and father" Adam said imagining them from how he remembered them from his childhood as he headed towards the gardens.

Xander then ran over to Elise who got down on her knees in open arms as the dog jumped onto her and licked her face as she laughed.

"Oh brave knight, have you come to protect me? Ah ha ha you big sofite, you'd be rubbish in a fight wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?" Elise asked the dog.

'No! I can fight, there are just no dogs around here its like were in endangered species or something' Xander thought.

"I'll protect you my lady" Adam said.

"Hmm I don't know, you don't look so tough either, hmmm perhaps you can give me a demonstration of your abilities?" Elise said.

Adam then smirked as he approached Elise and took her hands and kissed her.

"How's that?" Adam asked.

"Whoa, not bad, not bad I suppose you'll do" Elise said.

"Well then I guess I better do better next time" Adam hinted.

"I thought you'd never get up, did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak to you?" Elise asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, did something happen?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure, but everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother, more than usual and it's even worse down in the city" Elise said climbing onto the wall as Adam did so they could look down at the city.

"You hear such terrible stories, listen they say a factory worker was executed this morning, I'm sure it's only a rumor but you can imagine how people are talking, the staff in the castle are anxious I told them you'd speak to them, will you do that? I'm afraid of what might happen if someone doesn't calm things down" Elise said climbing down.

"If you think it will help" Adam said.

"I do, they may fear the king but they still care for their prince, so my good prince, will you take my hand and escort me to the castle? Everyone waiting for you" Elise said holding out her hand.

"Of course" Adam said taking her hand as they made their way out of the garden.

"Good, now let's go" Elise said.

"I can't believe your brother could have had a worker executed but sometimes I think...well there something wrong with him, he's changed so much and he looks so tired all the time"

"I've noticed not sure what happened to Logan he's been so different lately it's like he's another person" Adam said.

"I told Sir Walter about the speech, he'll be there to support you, I don't know what this place would be like without him, I'm sure he'll want to continue your instruction today, he's obsessed with combat training lately" Elise said.

"He did fight by my father side before I was born he's always told me that if I am to ever be like my father I need to train hard like my father did" Adam said as they walked passed Logan statue.

"You're so unlucky, having that statue of your brother right outside your window, I think it'd give me nightmares" Elise said.

"I liked my father statue better" Adam said.

"So did I, come on let's go" Elise said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome your majesty, such an honor to have you here today, the staff have convened to hear your words, whenever you're ready" Steward the Castle Chef said.

Adam then cleared his throat as he got ready to address the staff, "you have a been through some difficult times, and the king has been too...preoccupied to treat you as he should but I ask you to all ignore any wild rumors you hear, I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you" Adam said.

"You call that a royal speech?" Walter said standing in the doorway to the combat room, "you didn't shout, you didn't threaten and you were far too reasonable" he said as he laughed, "it was bloody marvelous!"

"Thank you Walter" Adam said.

"Right then, ready for today training?" Walter asked.

"I sure am" Adam said.

"Thank good care of him Walter" Elise said as Walter and Adam headed up the stairs.

* * *

Annabel dressed in similar clothes like the ones worn by the male monks of the temple but her was close to the ones her mother wore at the Temple of Light.

Annabel headed out the door putting on her fingerless gloves as she walked past the monks in the courtyard sparing.

"Good morning" Annabel called.

"Good morning sister" one said as Annabel went to a lower half of the temple where practice dummies were set up and her father was waiting.

"Ah there you are, are you ready to begin?" August asked.

"Yes father" Annabel said.

"When you mother first joined she was able to destroy every dummy here with one punch, she broke my record of breaking all in one minute" August said.

"Mum told me you were so mad you avoid her for a week" Annabel said.

"Well enough of the past let's begin you time starts now" August said as Annabel charged towards the dummies as she punched and kicked at red target on each dummies and knocked the head off the first one.

"Focus Annabel channel your strength into the target spots" August said.

Annabel then kicked one dummy in the center sending it flying back.

"Great! Keep that up!" August said.

"Ha!" Annabel yelled punching the last one down, "what's my time?" Annabel asked panting.

"One minute fifteen seconds" August said.

"Damn! I didn't even come close to mum record!" Annabel said as August walked over to a fountain and took a glass next to it and filled it with the water and walked over to Annabel and offered it to her.

"Don't worry you will become as strong as her one day, maybe stronger so until then keep up your training" August said.

"Thanks papa" Annabel said taking the glass to drink the cold water.

"I heard things are bad in the kingdom" August said.

"What has happened?" Annabel asked with concern.

"King Logan raised taxes again, the farmers are starting to lose their homes and forced to come here but without them we cannot feed ourselves and soon Logan will start taxing us" August said.

"He can't do that! We can't just stand by and let him drain our land dry!" Annabel said.

"I know, I plan to leave soon and confront the king as a representative of the North, maybe I can reason him" August said.

"I hope he will see reason" Annabel said taking a seat.

* * *

"I suppose you've heard the rumors then, well I'm afraid they're quite true" Walter said as they walked down the hall.

"What?!" Adam asked horrified.

"Who knows what your brother will do next" Walter said.

"I must speak to him about this" Adam said.

"In the meantime, the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day I think you have a knack for reaching out to people, they all looked up to you back there the way they look up to a leader" Walter said as they passed the dining room and out into the entrance to the throne room where they saw people behind ropes looking rather upset.

"A lot of people so see your brother today, poor sods" Walter said as they spotted a man waving a hat and holding a clipboard.

"Sir Walter, what a stroke of luck! Would you be so kind as to sign my petition? We must fight to eradicate poverty in Albion, too many suffer on our streets and the king does nothing, he must be made to care" Laszlo said.

"Oh very well, but I'm just an old soldier, I doubt my name would mean anything but perhaps the prince here would care to help you out" Walter said.

"Ohm that would be wonderful, your majesty, it would be the greatest honor" Laszlo said.

"I'd be happy to sign" Adam said taking the quill.

"Thank you, my good prince, your support will make all the difference, I'm certain of it" Laszlo said as Adam finished signing and handed the quill back and followed Walter to the combat room.

"That was a courageous move, I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realize you have a mind of your own" Walter said.

"I never listened to Logan when we were kids and sure won't now even if he is King" Adam said.

"Let's see you put it to good used in the combat room, come on" Walter said.

"Right behind you" Adam said following behind.

"You have made good progress these past few weeks, but today isn't about practice I want you to fight me, as if your life depended on it" Walter said as they entered the combat room.

"Sure Walter" Adam said heading over to the sword rack.

"One day the people of Albion are going to need you, I have to find out just how ready you are" Walter said.

"I'm ready" Adam said as Walter drew his own sword.

"Fight!" Walter said as Adam came at Walter as Walter blocked his sword swing, "Ha, well done!"

"Careful Walter I may get you!" Adam smirked as Walter swung and Adam blocked.

"Do you remember the storied I'd tell you when you were a child? Of your father, the Great Hero King?" Walter asked as he blocked Adam swing.

"I sure do!" Adam said.

"You'd never get tired of hearing those stories and after each one, do you remember what you would say?" Walter asked.

"Teach me how to be a hero!" Adam said remembering being in this same roof with Walter when they trained and saying that as a child.

"Every single time" Walter said as him and Adam collided blades, "I wish there was something an old solider like me could teach you but I've done my best now I need you to do your best, strike me! What are you afraid of? Hit me!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Adam said having another sword swing blocked.

"You can do better than that, concentrate" Walter said as Adam swung a powerful swing that made a large spark when it hit Walter sword and broke Walter sword sending the blade hitting the ground.

"Ha ha! You only went and broke it! Look at that! Am I a great teacher or what?" Walter said.

'Or what' Xander thought sitting by the door.

"Listen there's something-" Walter began as Elise pushed open the doors.

"Walter! You have to come quickly! Both of you!" Elise said panting.

"What's happened?" Walter asked.

"Outside the castle, it looks like a demonstration" Elise said.

"This is not good" Walter said as Adam and him ran out of the combat room following Elise into the entrance.

"They're right inside the castle grounds I've never seen so many people out there" Elise said.

"Balls! I should have known this would happen, I don't think they realize what your brother is capable of this isn't going to end well" Walter said as they looked out the window to see many angry protesters.

"Logan caused this" Adam said.

"It's been a long time since Logan listened to me but I should find him, stay here there's still something we need to talk about" Walter said walking up the stair to the King Throne room.

"We can't just stand here I have a horrible feeling about this, we need to do something" Elise said.

"I agree" Adam said.

"Look, the guards have moved from the stairs we should follow Walter, find out what Logan is going to do, let's go while we can" Elise said.

"They must be in the War Room" Adam said as they headed up the stairs.

"Then let's get there before anyone sees us" Elise said as they ran down several halls and stopped at the closed doors to the War Room as Elise peeked in through the keyhole.

"Quick you can see them" Elise whispered as Adam looked through the other keyhole.

"Think about what you are doing Logan" Walter said.

"I'm protecting the interest of the people, don not question me again" Logan said as he turned to one of the guards, "you will shoot to kill, start with the ringleaders and if necessary, continue with the crowd."

"This is wrong, you can't do this" Walter said as a guard hit him in the back of the knee as he hit the ground and Elise gasped.

"Never tell me what I can't do" Logan warned.

"Walter! We can't let him kill all those people, you're his brother maybe he'll listen to you, we have to do something" Elise said as Adam opened the door as Logan glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? The War Room is no place for a child, leave now" Logan said.

"I'm here to stop you, you can't kill those people" Adam said.

"No wait!" Walter said.

"ENOUGH!" Logan growled, "how dare you turn against me? Perhaps you believe you should be the one making these decisions, you really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it" he said motioning two guards as they grabbed Logan and Elise, "let us see how you do, take my brother and his friend to the throne room we shall settle this matter officially"

* * *

"Father!" a Warrior Monk running towards August and Annabel.

"Brother what is wrong?" August asked.

"We just received word that a worker in the Kingdom was executed earlier today" he panted.

"How horrible!" Annabel said.

"That's only start there is an uprising I fear the king may start killing some of the protestors" he said.

"Logan going too far! Daughter stay here" August said.

"Father where are you going?" Annabel asked.

"I must see someone, I will come get you later today be ready" August said heading into the temple as he approached a tomb door as he touched the cold stone door and sighed and pushed it open and headed down the stairs as he reach the bottom of a large tomb similar to the one the King built for all the heroes as he touched the coffin where his wife rested and the empty one across where he'd be place.

_"The time has come"_ August heard Theresa said as he didn't look from his wife coffin.

"Tell me what I must do" August said.

* * *

"Move!" A guard yelled shoving Elise into the throne room.

"I'm moving!" Elise growled as he shoved her again and knocked her over.

"Leave her alone!" Adam growled as he helped her up.

"I'm alright, I'm alright" Elise said.

"Don't worry whatever happens we'll get thought this together" Adam whispered.

"Keep walking!"

"We are!" Adam growled as they approached the throne where Logan sat with Walter standing next to it.

"Here come the saviors of the people come closer brother" Logan said as Adam approached as he let go of Elise hand, "today you have disappointed me beyond measure, I have been betrayed by my own blood and a filthy spy" Logan said.

"We did nothing wrong!" Elise yelled.

"Punishment must be appointed where it belongs" Logan said standing up from his throne.

"Punish me then!" Adam yelled.

"You are no longer a child, and it is time I stopped treating you as one, you wish to save the traitors who had gathered outside the castle this morning, very well you shall have your chance to save them" Logan said as Adam saw three people being held by the guards, "here stand the leaders of the violent mob I will give you a choice who will be punished? These strangers or this girl, the sentence will be death"

"What!" Adam yelled.

"No...this can't be" Elise said.

"You are the prince, decide" Logan said.

"Your majesty, Logan please!" Walter begged.

"I am giving you power over life and death" Logan said.

"No! I won't do this!" Adam yelled.

"If you can't choose I will, they will all be executed, so tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?" Logan said.

"This is madness, we can't we just can't choose me, you can't let them all die, choose me" Elise said touching Adam face.

"No I can't" Adam said.

"There is only one decision you can make, it has to be me" Elise said.

"I don't want to die" one of the three leaders said as the woman cried.

"Those people can't die because of me!" Elise said.

"Elise, don't kill the people" Adam said shaking with anger.

"Thank you, thank you" the woman said as Elise approached Adam.

"It's alright, you did what you had to do, never forget what he's done and that I love you" Elise said.

"Take the girl away, kill her now" Logan said as the guards began to take Elise away as she held out a hand to Adam as he clenched his fist and glared at Logan.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Adam growled.

"Good, then you will never forget it, escort my brother to his chambers now" Logan said.

* * *

"Okay I know what I must do" August said.

_"Be weary August this is a path she must do alone in order for her destiny to come true"_ Theresa said.

"I know, I knew this for a long time when my dear Hannah passed, I am ready for my daughter to take her place in her destiny" August said as he heard thunder outside as rain began to fall down.

_"Hurry August the time has come"_ Theresa said disappearing.

* * *

Adam stood in front of his desk with his head down and hands on his desk as Xander whimper on the bed as Jasper approached.

"You mustn't blame yourself sir, I don't think any of us realized just how far he'd fallen into madness" Jasper said.

"I have to do something, I can't just stay here" Adam said as Xander barked and Walter entered the room.

"You're not, we leave the castle tonight, this kingdom needs nothing less than a revolution, it needs a new leader, it needs a Hero it's time to see if you're ready" Walter said.

"Ready for what?" Adam asked.

"To be your father's son" Walter said as Adam nodded as Xander barked his approval.

"Very good, I will pack some essentials" Jasper said.

"There's no time we take nothing" Walter said.

"Not even pajamas?" Jasper asked horrified.

"Come on, we must leave now" Walter said.

"Don't worry sir I shall follow you wherever fate may take us" Jasper said as they headed outside towards the stairs as rain came down hard.

"I should have done something in the throne room, I should have stopped him" Walter said.

"All you would have accomplished would have been your own death" Jasper said.

"Still, maybe I should have taken you away sooner" Walter said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and ran towards Logan statue.

"There is something rather sinister about this garden at night" Jasper said.

"Where are we going? I thought we were leaving the castle?" Adam asked.

"We are but there's something we must do first" Walter said as they entered the gardens and approached the castle catacombs where the former King and Queen now rest.

"It's time we paid our respect to Albion last hero" Walter said.

"I never thought I'd enter this place again" Jasper said.

"You should have known better" Walter said opening the door.

* * *

Annabel stood in her room looking out the window to see the rain was coming down hard that night as she heard her bedroom door open as she saw her father come in wet from the rain.

"Father what is going on?" Annabel asked.

"It's time Annabel" August said.

"Time for what?" Annabel asked.

"Time to truly see if you are your mother daughter, come with my daughter it's time I told you about a promise I made many years ago to your mother" August said heading outside as Annabel followed him in the rain towards the temple.

"What promise?" Annabel asked.

"The night your mother died she asked me to bring you here when the time came, it's time to see if you are the next hero" August said as they entered the temple.

"Hero? But father mother was a real hero and I've never set foot of the temple grounds" Annabel said.

"I wanted to prepare for this day, that's why I trained you harder than the other monks, you are stronger than the other monks and you are now old enough to journey on your own" August said opening the entrance to the tomb.

* * *

"The night your father died I promised him I would bring you here one day, when you were old enough, and strong enough" Walter said as they entered the large catacombs and ahead they saw the candles all over and the two stone coffins at the end, "this is your history, this is your legacy the world has been too long without a hero, but I'm hoping that will have one soon" he said as they reached the two gold coffins as Adam touched his mother and father tombs as Walter walked over to a stone wall and pushed in a brick making the statue that resembled Theresa in her hood move it's hand from its chest and drop in front of Adam holding out the Guild Seal.

"This is your father's most treasured possession, the Guild Seal it choose those who have the power inside them, those who have the potential to become legends, take it" Walter said as Adam approached and picked it up.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Adam asked as the seal glowed and began to shake in Adam hands as he was engulfed by the gold light.

* * *

August and Annabel entered the tomb as they approached the coffin and Annabel noticed the statue that looked like Theresa.

"What are we doing here?" Annabel asked.

"Right now the kingdom needs heroes, many years ago before you were born the King came here you mother and him built this tomb one in his kingdom for his son and this one for you" August said pushing a brick in as the statue dropped its hand reveal a Guild Seal.

"This was your mother seal, the night you were born it transformed into what it looks like now, only those who have the power inside them, take it my daughter it's time to see if you are the hero I know you will be" August said.

Annabel then picked up the Guild Seal and looked to her father.

"Nothing happened" she said as the seal in her hands began to shake and glow as she was engulfed in the light.

* * *

Adam ended up teleporting in front of agate on a long path of gates that lead to a castle in the distances as Theresa appeared in front of the gates.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

_"I am Theresa the Seer of the Spire, I guided your father in his greatest triumph, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you, the Seal awoke at your touch as it would at no one else's this means the fate of Albion on your shoulders, before you lies the path you were born to take and at its end is the kingdom you were born to rule, like all heroes you will face many trials, but you cannot pass though these gates alone, you will need to gather followers and gain the support of the people for now you have the support of two friends, Jasper who will serve always and Sir Walter Beck who will be your greatest ally together you have already taken the first step in your journey, walk through the gate and claim your reward" _Theresa said disappearing as the gates opened as he approached as chest as he opened it and found and strange gauntlet as Theresa appeared again.

_"There is a great power inside you, you merely lack the means to unleash it, take this the gauntlet will channel the magic within you, use it by the tomb in the mausoleum and the way out of the castle will open for you will return here when you have gathered enough followers to reach the next gate, now go Walter and Jasper will follow wherever you lead and one day perhaps the rest of Albion will do so too"_ she said disappearing as fog appeared in the gate ahead of him as he walked into it and was engulfed in the light again.

* * *

Annabel found herself in front of gates leading down a long path towards a castle in the distances as Theresa appeared in front of her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Annabel asked.

_"I am Theresa the Seer of the Spire, I guided your mother in her quest to aid the King of Albion in his greatest triumph, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you, the Seal awoke at your touch as it would at no one else's this means the fate of Albion on your shoulders, before you lies the path you were born to take and at its end is the kingdom where you will help the next king reach, like all heroes you will face many trials, but you cannot pass though these gates alone, you will need to help him gather followers and gain the support of the people for now you have the support of your temple, your father August who will stay by your side not matter what and your brother at the Temple who will be aid you when the time comes, you have already taken the first step in your journey, walk through the gate and claim your reward"_ Theresa said disappearing as the gates opened and Annabel approached a chest as she opened it and reached in and pulled out two strange looking gauntlets.

"What are these?" Annabel asked.

_"There is a great power inside you, you merely lack the means to unleash it, take these the gauntlets will channel the strength within you, use it by the tomb in the mausoleum and the way onto your journey will open for you, you will return here when you have helped him gather enough followers to reach the next gate, now go August will follow wherever you go and maybe someday you will help 'him' for the rest of Albion too"_ she said disappearing.

"Wait who him?" Annabel asked but got no answer as fog appeared in the gate ahead of her as she put on her two gauntlets and walked into it and was engulfed in the light.

* * *

Adam appeared back in the catacombs with Walter and Jasper staring at him.

"Well? Do you...do you feel any different?" Walter asked.

"I don't know" Adam said.

"Try casting a spell, that's supposed to be our only way of getting out of here" Walter said.

"You might have mentioned that earlier" Jasper said.

"And spoil the surprise?" Walter said with a smirk as Adam saw he stood on a glowing stone Seal.

"Wait I remember my dad using a spell once" Adam said as his gauntlet glowed.

"Inferno!" Adam yelled hitting the ground as fire spun around him and his mother and father coffins began to move revealing a staircase.

"It bloody worked! You really are a hero!" Walter said.

"I never doubted it for a second" Jasper said.

"Well of course, neither did I, still thought it bloody worked!" Walter said as they headed down the stairs, "somewhat narrow isn't it? Dark too."

"You never did care for confined spaces did you Sir Walter?" Jasper asked.

"I never care for being poked in the eyes or having my head chopped off, what of it?" Walter said.

"Oh dear I seem to have struck a nerve" Jasper said.

"How about if I strike a butler on the bonce" Walter said.

* * *

Annabel appeared on a Seal as her father smirked at her, "I knew it! You are you mother daughter! Do you feel different Annabel?" August asked.

"Not really" Annabel said looking at the gauntlets on her hands.

"Well the seal you're standing on only activates with your mother punch, I could never open it so give it a shot" August said.

"Okay" Annabel said clenching her right fist and looking at the plate under her as she yelled and slammed her fist down on the plate as a clink was heard as the two coffins began to move to reveal a staircase.

"Excellent, come on we must hurry, I informed our brother of out temporary leave" August said.

"Where are we going?" Annabel asked.

"At the end of this tomb is a gate this leads to a special place your mother told me about it but I've never witness it myself but there is where we will begin your journey but first it's time to take something" August said touching her mother hammer that lay on top of Hannah coffin.

"It took everyone in the temple to carry this down here and place it here, take it your mother would want you to have a weapon to defend yourself with" August said.

"Are you sure?" Annabel asked.

"Yes" August said as Annabel put both her hands on the handle and lifted it with a grunt easily off the coffin, "only you could carry it that easily, come we must hurry" August said as they made their way down towards the tomb.

A.N Please Review.


	2. Leaving old Homes

Leaving old Homes

Walter, Adam and Jasper made their way down the dark path with Xander following behind them with lit torches along the walls as they exited out of the tunnel and into a massive cave.

"Father had this built?" Adam said looking around at amazement at the massive tomb.

"Ah, now this is more like it , grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen just the way a castle escape route should be" Walter said.

"I hesitate to ask but what is our plan? Other than leaving the castle far behind us, which I wholly approve of obviously" Jasper said.

"It's simple, we have to stop Logan" Walter said.

"How am I supposed to do that? Even if I am a Hero, I'm just one person" Adam said.

"Exactly, that is why we need to find allies and lots of them, once you prove what you are people will follow you and many of them will be willing to fight but they need a leader, someone to believe in Albion needs nothing less than a revolution" Walter said.

* * *

"Father I don't understand" Annabel said as they walked down a tunnel into a large cave, "who am I supposed to help? How can I trust this guy to be the new king when he could be just like Logan."

"I am not positive about this either my daughter but that's why I'm going I must see this young man for myself and see if he really is someone worthy to trust" August said.

"What will we do?" Annabel asked.

"We reach the end of the cave there will be a way to a sanctuary where we will meet this Prince" August said.

"How do you know all this?" Annabel asked.

"Never mind that, we must hurry" August said.

* * *

Adam and the others were making their way down the path as Xander began to growl and bark as bats began to fly towards them.

"BATS! Take cover!" Jasper yelled swatting away at any bats that were getting near him.

"Well young hero, this is your chance to show us what you've got" Walter said drawing his sword and gun to swat and shoot at any that got near him as Adam began firing Inferno spells at any bats that got in his range.

"Get lost!" Adam said burning more bats as the bats all flew away from them.

"Excellent! Did you see that Jasper? Did you see it?" Walter asked putting away his weapons.

"Indeed, your father would have been proud sir" Jasper said.

"Well I know I am, come on and I'm proud of you too old friend I've never seen a man cower with such grace" Walter teased as they made their way down the tunnel as Jasper glared at Walter.

"It is merely a matter of hygiene, Bats are filthy creatures!" Jasper said as Walter laughed.

"Anyway, I think we've just seen the first proof of what you can do, you are the hero who can lead this land in a revolution, bats are just the beginning" Walter said.

* * *

"Hurry were getting closer" August said as they looked ahead to see some rocks had blocked their path.

"Oh man this must have happened years ago" Annabel said.

"You mother could break down fortress gates with that hammer go ahead and give it a try but let me stand away" August said moving away as Annabel approached as she yelled and swung the hammer and sent the rocks flying away and clearing their path.

"Bloody brilliant! It would have taken any normal person hours to clear all that up, well done Annabel!" August said.

"Thanks father" Annabel said as they made their way deeper into the tomb.

* * *

"More bats! Get ready to cast some magic!" Walter yelled as they were walking down some stairs as more bats came at them as Adam began turning the bats into target practice.

"Another impressive display sir, to think this morning my job consisted of laying out clothes for royalty, now I'm a midnight snack for bats" Jasper said as Walter chuckled.

"You'll get used to it" Walter said as they approached an area as a foul smell began to hit them.

"You might want to cover your noses from here on, it's the Bowerstone sewers" Walter said as Jasper groaned.

"Very well" Jasper said.

"You might want to cover your eyes too Jasper more bats!" Walter said as bats began flying out of the sewer tunnel.

"This is getting easy now, dad used to make spells like this all the time!" Adam said launching more inferno spells.

"Well you certainly got the hang of that spell, shall we priced?" Walter said as the last bat was burnt crisp as they made their way down the sewer tunnel.

"Ugh! What an unusual stench, I daresay we must be somewhere beneath Bowerstone Industrial" Jasper said.

"Very likely, not the safest place for us right now but we should be able to find a way out of the city once we reach the surface" Walter said as they reached a hole I the sewer wall as they followed it into a large room with candle lighting the way to a Cullis Gate and a dead end.

"It appears to be a dead end" Jasper said.

"Not quite" Walter said as they approached the Cullis Gate.

"What is that?" Adam asked.

"It's a Cullis Gate sort of a magical transportation system for Heroes, it appears to be shut off activate it with your magic" Walter said.

"Inferno!" Adam yelled hitting the gate as it lit up as Adam and his companions began to teleport out of the tomb.

* * *

"Here we go!" August said as they reached an area as Annabel gagged.

"Ugh! What is that smell?!" Annabel asked covering her nose.

"The sewers, come on were almost there!" August said as they walked towards a hole and reached a room with a Cullis Gate as it turned on.

"Excellent someone activated it on the other side, must be the new hero" August said.

"What is that?" Annabel asked.

"That my dear is a Cullis Gate, your mother told me about these she, the King and Walter used these things all the time on their journeys, now step into the light" August said as Annabel stepped onto it with August as it glowed and they teleported away.

* * *

Adam and the others were teleported into a large room as Jasper collapsed onto the ground as they looked around at the large room with cobwebs and dust in all directions.

"What is this place?" Adam asked.

"You know it must be...it is, it's your father Sanctuary, he used to speak of it but I never thought it was a real place" Walter said approached a able in the center of the room with the entire map of Albion on it.

"Well I don't believe it Jasper! This book...there's a note with you name on it look!" Walter said pointing to the book on the map.

"That's not possible! 'For Jasper' well I grant you it is possible but it must be a coincidence" Jasper said.

"Oh don't be a dolt, the old King must have left it here for you, what is it called?" Walter asked as Japer opened the book.

"Ah 'The Book of Heroes' how extraordinary" Jasper said reading.

"Does it tell us how to get out?" Walter asked.

"This really is most remarkable, everything that we could possibly want to know about heroes and this place is right here in these pages" Jasper said closing the book, "this map functions as a travelling mechanism, simply choose where you want to go and well it should take you there."

"No wonder father got around to places in such a short period of time" Adam said.

"Marvelous! Right we can use that we have plenty of time to explore this place later, right now we have a rather large task ahead of us" Walter said.

"But I don't even know where to start" Adam said.

"Our first stop will be the mountains of Mistpeak, there are people there who would make great allies, they won't offer their allegiance easily but they despise Logan and if anyone can persuade them it's a Hero" Walter said.

"Very good, I will continue to become acquainted with this sanctuary no doubt we will need to make full use of its facilities" Jasper said.

"Right, all right then find Mistpeak on the map and let's see if that book's telling us the truth" Walter said as the Cullis Gate glowed as August and Annabel appeared in the room.

"Who are you?" Adam asked as his and Annabel eyes met as she felt her heart beat increase and looked away with a blush as August looked to Walter.

"August is that you?" Walter asked.

"Nice to see you again you old sod" August said.

"August! It's been years and who is this young lady? Wait she looks like Hammer" Walter said.

"This is my daughter Annabel she is mine and Hannah daughter" August said.

"How did you get here?" Walter asked.

"Oh you know just a blind old woman whispering in my ears" August said.

"Ugh she still alive?! Never mind that why are you two here?" Walter asked.

"Annabel will aid the prince in his journey, she already been give her Seal" August said.

"Hammer Seal choose her? Excellent! The more heroes the better!" Walter said.

"I guess it's an honor to meet you your highness I'm Annabel Anna for short" she said.

"I'm Adam" he said smiling at her as Annabel blushed a little.

"August can you stay here and help Jasper figure out this sanctuary?" Walter asked.

"Sure no problem" August said.

"Okay let's find Mistpeak" Adam said as him and Anna looked at the map.

"Now that looks like the Dweller Camp in Mistpeak, just there select that as your destination and you should be taken there just like that" Jasper said.

"Just like that? Impossible" Anna said.

"Well here it goes" Adam said touching the camp as the three glowed as Anna, Adam, Walter and Xander ended up on a Cullis Gate with snow all around them.

"It worked!" Walter said.

"Wow I've never seen anything like that before" Ana said.

"Brrrr! I'd forgotten how bloody clod it is up here!" Walter shivered as they made their way to the camp.

"My god! We need some jackets!" Anna shivered.

"The people here call themselves Dwellers, they're tough, they're loyal and like I told you earlier they hate Logan guts" Walter said as they walked into the camp to see some of the people looked miserable.

"Yep, it may not look like much but this is where the revolution begins this is what Logan has reduced them to, he's taken control of their mountains and started destroy the forests I knew they'd have a hard time finding food but I had no idea it was this bad" Walter said.

"It's so sad these people are all starving" Anna said as they reached large doors being guarded.

"The man we need to convince is Sabine, a proud old sod but a good man and a good leader he won't give his allegiance easily especially to a Prince, perhaps it's best if I speak to him alone first, you know you ought to find some new clothes the both of you while I talk to Sabine, something slightly less...princely and monkish we don't need this kind of attention I only have a little bit of gold but it should be enough and maybe you can spread what's left among the people they need it more than we do" Walter said giving them a bag with 500 gold pieces.

"Where can we find clothes?" Adam asked.

"Oh don't you worry you'll find someone willing to take that money off you, now wish me good luck" Walter said.

"Luck" Adam said as him and Anna headed down the camp as a little girl tapped on Anna leg.

"Please I will trade you my doll for some food, she a really good doll" a little girl said.

"Oh!" Anna said looking to be on the verge of tears as she reached into her bag and pulled out a loaf of bread.

"Don't give away your doll, keep her and here share that with your family" Anna said.

"Thank you" the girl said as Anna and Adam made their way down the camp.

"That was very kind of you" Adam said.

"Well it's your damn brother fault these poor people are starving someone needs to do something" Anna said as they reached a caravan where two Dweller Suits were for sale for male and female.

"Hello, so good to have you here please look around" a man said.

"We'll take them" Adam said as they bought the new clothes.

_"Hello sir, this is Jasper"_ Anna and Adam both heard.

"What the hell?" Anna said looking for where Jasper was.

_"Er hello? Is...is this...is this how you use it?"_ Jasper asked.

_"Yeah I think so, they seem to have heard us I heard Annabel"_ August said.

_"We are speaking to you both through the Guild Seal, what an extraordinary device!"_ Jasper said.

_"Anyway get to the point"_ August said.

_"Oh right it would seem that as long as you both carry the Seals we can commutate freely"_ Jasper said.

_"We can also monitor your progress and inform you of issues going on in other location with this map"_ August said.

_"Not only that but you two may return to the Sanctuary any time you deem it necessary"_ Jasper said.

"That will come in handy" Adam said.

"I agree" Anna said.

_"Might I suggest you do so now and try on your new outfits?"_ Jasper said.

"How do we do that?" Anna asked looking at her Seal as both her and Adam ended up in the Sanctuary in the process of being cleaned.

"Ah hello, now included in the Sanctuary is a dressing room, step through and I'll show you" Jasper said as they noticed all the doors and headed to the door with the hanger.

"Go ahead you two and make it fast" August said lifting some boxes as they headed into the room with Jasper.

"I've taken the liberty of laying out your clothes on these mannequins which should serve a convenient storage for any garments you both may acquire during your travels, now why don't you change into your new Dweller outfits" Jasper said as Adam approached his mannequin and Anna looked at her they looked to a changing wall.

"I'll be back and don't any of you two dare peek!" Ana warned.

"Madam I would never do such a thing!" Jasper said.

After both changing Anna and Adam both came out from with Dweller outfits.

"There you are, you both look just like a Dweller, I hope these new outfits is as comfortable as your royal attire although I suspect of that are quite low" Jasper said.

"This stuff itchy" Anna said as they headed back into the main room and looked at the map to return to the Dweller Camp.

_"Now that you are properly attired you should both return to Sir Walter, it is time to meet this Sabine we've heard so much about"_ Jasper said as they stood next to the clothes caravan in the camp.

"Come on then let's use the rest of this money on the people here" Anna said.

"My thoughts exactly" Adam said.

After giving away the last of their gold to as many people as they could Anna and Adam approached the gate where Walter was waiting.

"That's more like it, the scruffy look suits you both" Walter said.

"Whatever" Anna said.

"I've spoken to Sabine, explained everything and he's...well I told you he'd take some convincing, come on" Walter said as the gates opened as they entered as Xander approached a very large man standing in front of a caravan as the man grunted.

"Out of the way Boulder I can't see a thing" Sabine said as Boulder moved so they saw the little old man sitting on the throne, "so royalty walks into our home, a prince no less you're a long mile from the castle prince what do you think of our home then? Do you like what your brother has done to us? These mountains have always been ours, now Logan taken them and is stripping them of all life oh were ready to go to war but why should we follow Logan kin?"

"You can trust me you have my word" Adam said as Sabine snorted.

"We don't take much stock in words round these parts we're simple folk ain't that right Boulder?"

"Uh?"

"Then what do you want?" Adam asked as Sabine motioned him to lean in.

"Proof, first prove you are truly as Walter claims as Hero, this is easily done there is a secret chamber beneath the town of Brightwall built by your own father only heroes can survive it's trials and reach the relics within bring me one of these ancient objects and I will believe you, second prove you are a warrior worthy of leading us into battle you can do this my slaying the mercenaries who plague Mistpeak Valley and who have long soured our existences, third prove you are a true leader, persuade our neighbors in Brightwall to share what food they have with us" Sabine said as he glanced at Boulder that was petting the dog, "Boulder"

"Oh!" Boulder grunted standing up.

"If we cannot eat we will die and the dead make poor allies" Sabine said.

"Is that all?" Adam asked.

"Yep that's the lot, off you go then, good luck, nice knowing you" Sabine said.

"Come on boy" Adam said as Xander barked and followed.

"Oh yeah this will be easy, find a relic, kill the mercenaries and feed them" Anna said as they left to rejoin Walter.

"It's nice to see Sabine hasn't mellowed with age but anyway I know the place he mentioned your father built the chamber under the Brightwall Academy, Albion greatest seat of learning at least it was until Logan closed it down" Walter said.

"Of course" Anna said.

"Just show the old Liberian your Guild Seals he'll know what it means, I'll try to find out more about these mercenaries, I'll see you both in Brightwall when I have some information" Walter said as they reached the gate to leave the Dweller camp.

"Sounds good we'll meet up later" Anna said.

"Hmmm it makes a nice change doing something useful" Walter said.

"It sure does" Adam said as they headed towards Mistpeak Valley where they would split up.

A.N. Please Review.


	3. New Heroes

New Heroes

"Oh bloody hell! It's so cold here!" Anna shivered.

"I know, let's hurry to Brightwall I hope it's not snowing there" Adam said as they made their way down the snow covered trail.

Xander then began growling as they were crossing a bridge as Anna and Adam stopped.

"What's wrong boy?" Adam asked.

"I think that's what's wrong" Anna said pointing to some rocks as a wolf stood up and howled as the pack of wolves snarled and growled at them as they ran towards them.

"Inferno!" Adam yelled hitting one with the fire spell and sending it flying back.

"Get away!" Anna yelled swinging her hammer and hitting it on contact and sending it hitting the rocks and the ground as they saw none of the wolves get back up.

"Whew! We won" Adam said.

"Yeah but that was only thee there may be more out here" Anna said as they continued down the path fighting more wolves along it till they reached the bottom where the sun was shining and no snow was on the ground as they followed the path to Brightwall.

"Man, it's not so cold down here" Adam said.

"Brightwall is getting closer, we better hurry" Anna said.

After leaving the mountain area they reached the large bridge that lead to Brightwall as they walked on the bridge that was beginning to fall apart and towards the gates.

_"I see you're approaching Brightwall a most charming little hamlet and a perfect opportunity to acquire yourselves with the fine, honest people of this kingdom far from the bustle of the city and the factory smoke of course a less charitable mind would term them simpletons"_ Jasper said.

_"Are you kidding me? Last time I visited this place these morons couldn't even count back my change every time I bought something at the stores"_ August said.

_"But I encourage you to show in their stores, drink in their taverns, and otherwise partake in their small-town pleasures"_ Jasper said.

"Let's see what clothes are for sale, I don't like these Dweller outfits for this place people keep staring" Anna said.

"No, we gave the last of our gold away remember? We'll change later" Adam said as they headed up towards the biggest building in Brightwall.

"Your father built this place? Wow I would have loved to come here when it was open" Anna said.

"So would I" Adam said as they pushed opened the large doors into Brightwall Academy as they looked at the books scattered on the floor and the desk ahead with the librarian who was reading a book.

"The library is closed by order of the King, we don't serve drinks, we don't sell chicken feed, please leave before soldiers suspect you of gaining any real knowledge" Samuel the Librarian said.

"What?" Anna said as Adam cleared his throat as Samuel looked up at them.

"Sweet papyrus! Real visitors! I'm afraid I was speaking the truth, King Logan has closed the Academy, I'm little more than a custodian these days" Samuel said.

"Adam" Anna said as they reached to their sides and held up their Guild Seals.

"By the holy bookmark! The Guild Seals! I haven't seen it since the old Hero King last came here, then you are...?"

"The prince, yes" Adam said.

"Oh my, please come this way" Samuel said as they followed him down some stairs, "your father told me that one day a challenger bearing the Seal would come seeking entrance to the Reliquary, but I never imagined it would happen in my lifetime, it was he who founded the Academy, of course I have often wondered how he would react to see it in its present state" he said as they headed toward big metal doors.

"He be sad" Adam said as they stopped by the doors.

"Here we are, I can't tell you how many of our researchers and professors have studied this door hoping to unlock it's mechanism but I knew there was only one thing that would ever open it" Samuel said.

"Hey Adam the symbol on the door looks like the Guild Seal" Anna said.

"Hmmm" Adam said putting his Seal on the door as it glowed and the gears all began to turn as the metal doors opened into a large dark hall way down deeper underground.

Anna and Adam began walking down the stone staircase into the large tomb with Xander sniffing the ground.

"This place is huge! Your father built this place under the Academy? What relic is he keeping down here?" Anna asked.

"I don't know" Adam said as they reach a hall with old wooden bookshelves with many books.

"Some of these books are older than my father" Anna said picking up one the old books and blew of the dust.

"Anna check this out" Adam said as she left the hall and towards the edge Adam was looking down at as Ana gasped to see how deep of a drop there was.

"Wow" Anna said.

"Come on" Adam said as they began heading down some stairs till they reached a locked door as a blue orb flew to a drop with a sword symbol.

_"Ah-hellow, Jasper here again, I believe that amazing device is what is known as a Flit Switch however on the subject of amazing things, you will not believe what we have just found in the Sanctuary you should both come back as soon as you possibly can"_ Jasper said.

Upon transporting back Anna and Adam saw the Sanctuary was now clean and spotless and looked good as new.

"Wow dad you two really did good here" Anna said.

"This sanctuary contains an armory, within which there are some truly remarkable weapons, heroic weapons which your father left for you, this way please" Jasper said standing next to the entrance to the armory.

Upon entering they approached two statues that were hold a hammer and a sword.

"It would seem this one came with a note Annabel" August said standing next to the hammer, "it says 'for Annabel' it seems she and the old Hero King knew you two would come here" August said.

"Now admittedly, these weapons don't appear particularly impressive—yet however, according to the book, they actually change as you use them, becoming more deadly and developing fantastic properties, they are living weapons, and the way in which you fight with them determines how they evolve!" Jasper said.

"They can do that?" Anna said.

"Amazing" Adam said as Anna took the hammer and placed her mother hammer on the statue and Adam took the sword.

"According to the book, the hammer can grow large and heavier with use, incredible" Jasper said.

"And the sword?" Adam asked.

"That sword is certain to cut a swatch though your foes and depending on whom you kill and how it will grow even more powerful, well now that you both have a proper weapon, you should return to the chambers underneath Brightwall Academy" Jasper said.

"Okay" Adam said as him and Anna were teleported out of the room and in fron of the Flit Switch.

"Ah yes — the Flit Switch, now, the way you activate these is by hitting them, your new weapons should serve that purpose ably" Jasper said as Adma hit the switch with the sword as it flew into a slot in the building across from them as the place began to shake as dust fell and a bridge came out and made them a new path.

After walking the bridge they entered a room where they saw Wisps in the air above them.

"Oh they're lovely, what are they?" Anna asked as one flew into the ground as a Hollow Man rose from the ground with a roar and with glowing green eyes.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Adam asked as they drew their weapons.

_"A Hollow Man, the Wisps can control them they have a major weakness for the Inferno spell so use that to your advantage"_ August said.

"Here comes more!" Anna yelled as Adam hit one with Inferno and Anna slammed her hammer down on a Hollow Man as two more rose from the ground.

"How many of these things are there!" Anna yelled.

"Keep fighting!" Adam yelled smacking a Hollow Man with his sword as Hollow Men began to surround them.

Anna and Adam then began destroying every last Hollow Man still they stood back pressed to each other both panting and waiting for more as the room shook and a bridge formed to the other side of the tomb.

"Let's go" Adam said placing his sword on his back as Anna followed him into area that looked like it caved in a bit as they reached the edge as a red Flint Switch speared away from them.

"Try hitting it with that spell" Anna suggested.

"Alright, Inferno!" he yelled hitting it as it went blow and a staircase rose in front of them as they walked on it and saw cages with Wisps all over hanging from the celling with chains as Adam stepped on a blue arrow as it made another part of the floor come up in front of them.

"A puzzle of some sort, come on" Anna said.

After reaching the other side and tired from fighting Hollow Men Anna and Adam quickly made their way as they reached a broken bridge with water below.

"So we jump?" Anna asked.

"Yep!" Adam said diving down with Xander following as Anna dived after them.

After they hit the water and swam to the top they swam towards a gold circular door at the top of some stairs as Adam stood on a Will activated plate as he flared the Inferno spell and the door opened.

Adam and Anna entered a large room and fought off more Hollow Men.

After moving deeper into the chamber and fighting endless numbers of Hollow Men they reached another stair-less path with a yellow Flint Switch.

_"Ah hello...yes you'll recall that I mentioned that Flint Switches require a knock from a melee weapon-well, it seems that was only particularly correct" _Jasper said.

"_Get to the point Jasper"_ August said.

_"According to the book, only blue switches require melee weapons, the red variety requires magic, and to activate yellow switches, you must shoot them with a firearm fortunately, that section of the book also indicated where some firearms were located and these weapons-well they must be seen to believed"_ Jasper said as they teleported back to the Sanctuary.

"Ah-so the weapons in question were also left for you by your father, they are in the armory" Jasper said as they entered the armory where two guns were on display.

"Like the sword and hammer, these astonishing weapons evolve over time as you use them, becoming even more fearsome, they can cause more damage and achieve other incredible effects" Jasper said.

"Hmmm" Adam said taking the rifle as Anna picked up the pistol.

"No one's going to get close to you if you don't want them to, in the meantime experiment and see what incredible properties are waiting to be unlocked!" Jasper said as Anna and Adam were teleported back in front of the Flint Switch.

Adam then shot the switch with his rife as the place shook and a new bridge formed with Hollow Men coming down it.

"Target practice time" Anna said as she and Adam began firing the Hollow men with their guns.

After many fight Adam and Anna were walking up a bridge.

"I swear if I see on more Hollow Man or Giant Beetle I will scream!" Anna growled as they entered a large room where they saw something in the center.

"I think that's it" Adam said.

"Finally!" Anna said.

"Wait listen" Adam said as they began to hear music box melody.

"Is that a music box?" Anna asked.

"It is" Adam said as they approached the pedestal with the object glowing in the light as they saw it was indeed a music box with a light coming out of the top as Adam picked it up and they were both engulfed in a bright light.

_"You have both done well, now step into the light there is much you need to know" _Theresa said as they saw a portal of light in front of them as both Anna and Adam entered it.

Adam and Anna then found themselves in front of the gate with see through follower they have as Theresa appeared before them.

_"Congratulations heroes, touching the Guild Seals was an indication of what you could become, reaching the music box has proven what you both already are, no one but a hero could have done it, you both have begun to learn what powers you possess and there is still greater potential within you both but you have only take the first step in your journey, Albion is crying out for a revolution and for someone to lead it winning supporters to your cuase will be hard leading them against Logan will be even greater challenge but it's one you must accomplish" _Theresa said.

"I'll make him pay for what he did!" Adam growled.

_"This is not a matter of personal vengeance as long as your brother sits on the throne, Albion is in great danger, one the music box, it will show you the truth" _Theresa said.

Adam then turned the handle as the topped opened up with a glowing red light as they were both blinded by a bright white light as they saw the map of Albion in the War Room back at the castle with Logan approaching it.

"This is my Albion, it's cities will bow to my law or they will burn it's mountains will bend to my will or they will fall, this is my Albion it's people will do as I say or they will die it's future will be as I decree or it will end I have seen what must be done and nothing will sand in my way we will be greater and we will be stronger, no matter what sacrifices we must make this is my Albion, and I will see it destroy before I surrender it" Logan said as the vision ended and they were back of the Road.

_"If any part of you still doubted the necessity of a revolution, you have your answer the kingdom will face its own annihilation under your brother rule, now do whatever you must to gain your first ally, for you cannot lead a rebellion without followers, Sabine is a good man and his people are strong" _Theresa said disappearing as the second gates opened and two statues of Adam and Anna both in fight posses with their weapons appeared on the two pedestals as they approached several new chests.

Adam then opened one of the chests as his gloved hand glowed as his magic now got stronger.

Anna then opened another chest as both her hammer and Adam sword glowed as they held them in the air as they both glowed in a bright light as they saw their weapons had transformed.

"Amazing" Adam said looking at the sword then opened the next chest as their guns glowed and evolved into their second stage.

"Come on let's go" Anna said as they went into the light and teleported in front of Samuel who was reading as he screamed and papers flew everywhere.

"Blessed index cards, you made it! This is cause for great rejoicing, Albion has heroes again! If I ever can be of assistance, I will be honored to serve you" Samuel said.

_"I knew you would succeed, sir" _Jasper said.

_"I never doubted them for a second"_ August said.

_"You now have proof positive of your heroic status and I believe Walter has made some progress with the mercenary problem he's waiting for you outside the local tavern"_ Jasper said.

"Let's go Anna" Adam said.

"Right behind you" Anna said following.

A.N. Please Review.


	4. In Wolf's Clothing

In Wolf's Clothing

Anna and Adam made their way back down to the center of town as they meet Walter at the side of the tavern.

"You two were successful then?" Walter asked.

"Yep" Adam said holding up the music box.

"Bloody marvelous! You two will be glad to know I have some information on the mercenaries Sabine mentioned" Walter said.

"That great Walter" Anna said.

"They're led by a man called Saker, he used to be a soldier but always had more in common with bandits and cutthroats than military his men are holed up in a small fortress in the mountains, so it won't be easy to get in but I have a plan" Walter said.

"What the plan?" Adam asked.

"Come with me" Walter said as they followed him up the stairs where they found a drunk passed out mercenaries on the table as Walter closed the door.

"Who the hell is this?" Anna asked.

"One of the mercenaries a cold-blooded killer, his name is Clarence, but everyone calls him Jimmy he was drinking in the pub all day and generally making life unpleasant for everyone it wasn't hard to get him completely pickled these young thugs-bloody lightweights if you ask me anyway take his clothes and you'll have a free pass into their camp, just try not to think about what those stains might be" Walter said.

"Ew! And how the bloody hell am I opposed to get in?" Anna asked ad Walter tossed her some rope, "You will be our fake Jimmy here capture, just play along and keep the ropes lose so you can help out when the time is needed" Walter said.

After taking Jimmy clothes and leaving him in his tong they noticed they need a few things for this disguise.

"Hmmm, you're not likely to convince anyone without a hint of extra effort even these idiots will notice if you don't have his beard or tattoos I'm sure you can get hold of what you need around town though, in the meantime I'll find out who to talk to about getting food to the Dwellers they might not have much to spare here but they're kind people, they'll need a little convincing, good luck with dealing with Saker and his mercenaries it will be your first taste of real battle, nut I know you'll both do just fine" Walter said.

"Come on then" Anna said.

After buying everything they need Anna and Adam came out of the Sanctuary dressing room dressed in mercenaries disguises.

"Okay your Jimmy and I'm the new recruit" Anna said.

"Ah yes, very mercenary indeed- you'll both fit right in with those brutes, now then, you'd better be off to deal with Saker, hadn't you?" Jasper said as they left the Sanctuary and left Brightwall village and began to walk the ridge.

"Okay finding them in Mistpeak should be easy just follow the flags" Anna said as they headed back to Mistpeak then heading into the forest area.

Upon reaching the fort rest Adam and Anna went over their plan.

"Okay you're Jimmy and I'm the new recruit so don't talk to them unless they talk to us" Anna whispered.

"Got it" Adam said as they reached the gates.

"Hi Jimmy, back from killing some Dwellers? Come on in" Vince the Mercenary said as the doors opened.

"So far so good" Adam whispered as they walked in.

"Yeah but let's keep it that way" Anna said as they entered the camp.

"Hey Jimmy over here!" a man called.

"Shit!" Adam and Anna both swore.

"Okay let's just see what he wants" Anna whispered.

"Hey Jimmy show Stilts here that thing you do that thing" he said.

"What thing?" Stilts asked.

"Ugh" Adam said as he grabbed Stilts head and farted in his face and pushed him over as the other man laughed and Anna stare wide eye.

"It's the only thing I could think of" Adam whispered.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick!" Stilts said.

"Well time to go!" Anna said as her and Adam kept moving on as they passed some cages with wolves in them as they reached another gate.

"Oh hey Jimmy how things? You've been drinking in Brightwall again? Don't let anybody tell ya drinking alone is wrong, that's some of the best times I had, well in you go then" he said as the gate opened.

Upon entering another section where Mercenaries fought with each other they approached another gate with two mercenaries talking.

"Jimmy? That really you? You look different somehow, were your eyes always that color?" Tony the Mercenary asked.

'Uh oh' Anna thought.

"Nah Jimmy got periwinkle eyes like beautiful summer morning sky, that's not him!" Wayne the Mercenary said.

"Oh shit" Anna said.

"That's not Jimmy!" Tony yelled as the Mercenaries all began to attack.

"Well so much for keep a low cover!" Anna yelled swinging her hammer and hitting one in the side of the head as Adam crossed blades with another.

"Open the gates! We need reinforcements!" one yelled as the gate opened and more mercenaries came running out.

"Shock!" Adam yelled hitting the enemies with the new spell as they all fell over.

"Come on!" Anna said as they ran into the camp to fine Saker.

After fighting their way through the camp Anna and Adam entered an area like part as the gate closed behind them.

"Leave them! They're mine!" Saker yelled as they saw him standing on top of a view point smoking a cigar, "you've left quite a trail of bodies, you're not one of Sabine's Dwellers, that's for damn sure but you'll both die like one" he said landing away from them.

"Take this!" he yelled lighting a bomb and tossing it at them.

"Move!" Anna yelled as they dodged rolled away from the bomb as it exploded.

Adam then charged at Saker swinging his sword as he hit Saker several times as the giant punched Adam and sent him flying back.

Anna then swung her hammer as he caught it and kicked Anna back and tossed her hammer away as Anna got up and charged at Saker and punched him as he backed handed her away.

"Slow Time!" Adam yelled hitting the ground as time slowed down and Adam charged at Saker hitting him several times with his sword.

Anna then grabbed her hammer then charged at Saker and smacked him across the jaw as he fell to his knees panting as the spell wore off and Adam and Anna panted ready to attack again.

"Stop! You've won, this battle is yours kill me or let me live it's your choice and my men will honor it we may be nothing but mercenaries but we have our codes, like any other soldiers we'll leave the Dwellers ne no matter what you do, that's a warrior promise" Saker said.

"It's your choice my prince" Anna said looking to Adam as he approached Saker as he smacked him across the face knocking out his cigar as he held out him hand as Saker picked up his cigar and let Adam help him up as Anna smiled.

'He spared his life, he's so different from his brother more compassionate' Anna thought.

"Thank you, I won't forget this, let the strangers go!" Saker said to his men as two Guild Seal symbols appear under Adam and Anna as they glowed as time had frozen around them as they saw a portal of light as Adam and Anna walked into it.

Anna and Adam appeared on the Road again as Saker was now standing with all their allies as Theresa appeared.

_"You have taken another step on the road to rule, sparing Saker has won over the support of his followers, word is already spreading of you compassion and your strength"_ she said disappearing as the new gates opened as new statues of them in Mercenary disguise appeared.

Upon opening his first chest Adam magic increased again as did his knowledge on magic.

"These chests are so strange, with each one opened we get stronger" Anna said opening the next chest as their melee weapons glowed and transformed again.

"I know" Adam said opening another as their firearms glowed and transformed as they headed towards the light again and ended up back in the mercenary camp.

_"It is a momentous occasion sir, your first victory in battle I'm not expert on personal combat but I would say based on the fact that you're not dead, you acquitted yourself father well it's hard to believe just a few days ago I was rousing you from a comfortable bed it would seem that you have completed two of the task that Sabine set for you, Sir Walter is still waiting for you in the Brightwall tavern he seems to have become rather attached to the place"_ Jasper said.

"Were no our way" Anna said.

_"Be careful you two the last task may not be so easy something tells me getting food will be very difficult"_ August said.

A.N. Please Review.


	5. Leader and Followers: The Missing Play

Leader and Followers: The Missing Play

_"If you return to Brightwall, you will find Walter has some new on how to fulfill the last requirement" _Jasper said as Adam and Anna walked back into Brightwall Village and headed back into the tavern where they saw the mercenary was gone and Walter was at the table with Samuel.

"Ah here he is, we were just talking about you" Walter said.

"Indeed, we have made a toast to you stupendous feat in ridding Mistpeak of Saker and his men, they have been a source of great distress for some time" Samuel said.

"Nobody will be more please than Sabine, his Dwellers might find some peace now" Walter said.

"Of course nobody has suffered more than they" Samuel said.

"I've been telling Samuel here about the terrible situation they're in he thinks he may be able to help" Walter said.

"Yes, well perhaps...I mean of course...the thing this is, as just explain to Sir Walter, Brightwall has no overabundance of resources itself the King levies are rather steep and we face shortages more often than is comfortable" Samuel said.

"But" Walter said.

"Bur were you to improve things around Brightwall, the people would be most grateful and when people are grateful they're also charitable I'm sure they would find it in their hearts to send aid to those poor people" Samuel said.

"There you have it, the way I see it, you will need all the followers you can get if you're going to lead a successful rebellion, what better time to start?" Walter said.

_"I heartily agree with Sir Walter, pardon me for overhearing"_ Jasper said.

_"Oh knock it off we were listening the whole time"_ August said.

_"As it happens, I've learned of a promising method for amassing followers if you'll both return to the Sanctuary at your earliest convenience, I can show you what I mean" _Jasper said as Anna and Adam returned.

"Come over here you two and check this out" August said as they looked down at the map.

"An excellent way to gain followers is by helping villagers in need, take a closer look at Brightwall and I will explain more" Jasper said as the map moved onto a perfect replica of the entire village and some had cold icons above them, "you can now see the villagers in need, you can also see how many followers you must amass to impress Samuel and the people of Brightwall, select a villager to help, by doing so you will gain respect and loyalty of others in the region" Jasper said.

"How about that guy by Brightwall Academy?" Anna asked.

"Sure we can start there" Adam said.

_"By completing quests for those in need, you will prove your abilities and demonstrate your potential as a leader"_ Jasper said as Adam and Anna appeared in front of the fountain in front of the academy.

"Okay there's the two guys in need" Anna said as they approached the men.

"You good sir, you who live in such a tumultuous epoch, will you help us acquire a legendary lost play?" Lambert said.

"A lost play? Yeah sure" Adam said.

"Ah you will find the legendary lost play? Splendid!" Lambert said.

"Finally tragedy and comedy will come together as they should!" Pinch said.

"Wait that play mixes those two? Oh something tells me it was lost for a reason" Anna said as they entered the academy.

Anna and Adam then began to search the library as a set of doors closed on them.

"Turn back no mortal ones" the Ghost of Philipth Morley said.

"That was strange" Adam said as he pushed open the doors as they entered and area where books and pages were flying off the shelves.

"Stay away from this accursed place!" Philipth Morley yelled as they reach another set of doors that closed.

"Only death and insanity await you!"

"Who are you trying to scare pal I don't believe in ghosts" Anna said pushing the doors opened as they entered a room with books all over the ground and tables flipped over as they approached a glowing book on a pedestal.

"Don't pick it up! No really I'm serious!" he said trying to scare them off.

"Oh come on how bad can it be?" Adam said picking it up as he opened it on a few pages as a ghost head appeared.

"You lot just can't leave well enough alone can you? Bloody literary tourist! Bane of my afterlife!" Philipth Morley yelled as he went back into the book as it glowed and sucked in Anna and Adam as the book it the ground.

"Ugh" Anna groaned as she saw she and Adam were on a stone road and the ghost stood in front of them.

"Listen you! You're not getting my lost play, you hear? It's rubbish! Worse than rubbish! I mean what was I thinking?! Mixing tragedy and comedy?! I must have been off my rocker!" he said vanished as Anna and Adam got off the ground and saw a man stand up from a bench that didn't look like a ghost.

"It would seem my dear fellows, you have been apprehended by the Ghost of Philipth Morley that makes us all his captives, I am Ransom Locke" he said.

'Why do I know that name?' Anna thought.

"If the name seems familiar, it is because I was once a detective of some renown and yet here I am, ready to live out the rest of my days trapped in a book" he said.

"Oh great! This is so how I didn't picture how I die" Anna said as they followed Ransom down the road.

"As far as I can deduce we are currently in a scene from one of Morley's greatest romantic plays, 'The Near Tragedy of Oliver and Ethel' I believe if we are to escape we must act out the scene" he said as they approached a dress on a mannequin, "but performing is not one my talents, if I am correct, putting on this costume should set things in motion" he said as Ransom and Adam looked to Anna.

"Ugh! Fine! Both of you turn around!" she yelled.

After putting on the dress a spotlight it Anna as she saw ghosts in theater seats as a ghost appeared.

"Oh Ethel, my love, my life, my sun, if thou wouldst but give me one sign, one gesture that would speak of your affections then might I think this grey existence worth living" Oliver said.

"Uh Ransom" Anna said looking to him and Adam.

"Ah yes a classic moment in the play, you are Ethel, the beautiful young daughter of a dung merchant, Show Oliver that you love him and we may be able to leave this scene" Ransom said.

"That's it? Okay" Anna said taking a deep breath and clearing her throat, "my heart is yours, my love."

"Let the heavens and the seas, the toads and the eels sing the song in my heart, for she doth love me and all is well! We shall meet again in the morrow, my little ferret, and elope into the sunset to live our days in wondrous joy" Oliver said disappearing as the ghost audience began to clap and cheer.

"A magnificent rendition, truly I applaud you" Ransom said.

"Nice job Anna" Adam said as Philipth Morley appeared.

"Hmm I see you are gifted with remarkable literary cunning but can you really comprehend the depths of my work? We shall see" Philipth Morley said as they ended up in a castle and Anna was back in her normal clothes.

"Ah yes this is undoubtedly a scene from one of Morley's earlier funnier plays, 'Bloodbath at the Royal Court' and this must be the costume" Ransom said as the approached a King Chicken Costume in front of a throne, "the role of the fool is one filled with tragic depth it will require a masterful performance" Ransom said.

"Your turn" Anna said.

"Ah man" Adam said taking the chicken costume.

After changing Adam sat on the throne in the chicken outfit as Anna stood by Ransom as the spot light hit him and the seats were filled with ghosts in the audience.

"What fresh insolence is this? Out of my throne you impertinent buffoon! Stand before your king and do your jester duty, tis is a troublesome time for this court and my crown grows heavy so make me laugh or I shall have your head!" King Row Low said.

Adam then got up and began tickling the ghost as the ghost king and the audience laughed.

"Oh stop, it's too funny! I believe I'm in the right mood now to meet with the foreign delegates I think I shall only behead half of them, yes" King Row Low said disappearing as the audience cheered.

"I have never seen a more convincing fool, there is hope for us yet" Ransom said as Morely appeared.

"Hmmm you handle my royal dramas as well as you handle romances but will your versatility extend to the more subtle domains of theater I wonder" Philipth Morley as the three ended up in a forest and saw parts of it on fire.

"Oh dear, unless I'm mistake this is a scene from Morley's notoriously violent historical epic, 'Titus the Mutilator, Part II' which would mean this is the gladiatorial area from Act V" Ransom said as they approached another costume "where Titus is finally slaughtered by savage warriors seeking revenge a favorite scene of mine as a child, I must admit and here is Titus's costume, I had some pajamas that looked like it, put it on and you will take on the greatest role of your life."

"Wait I won't actually die will I?" Adam asked.

"I hope not" Anna said.

After changing into the costume Adam stood in the center of the arena as a ghost appeared.

"Titus! Thy pox-membered body shall pay for thy monstrous villainy, my son lies dead because of you, now shall revenge be mine, cold as your corpse and all more flavorsome of it!" Ace Hartstrum said.

"Do try to make you demise...um convincing" Ransom said.

Ghosts with swords then began walking out the forest towards Adam as one hit Adam with a sword as he grunted.

'That hurt! They're actually going to kill me!' Adam thought using his sword to block the next swing as he began fighting the ghost making each one disappear when slain as Ace Hartstrum appeared.

"More of my kin lie slain, and yet you live! You habe breathed your last sulphur-scented breath Titus!" Ace Hartstrum yelled.

Adam then fought off more ghosts as he pulled out his rifle shooting every last one.

"All my men dead my vengeance denied, my word undone, I cannot stand to live one second more!" Ace Hartstrum yelled as he disappeared and the audience cheered.

"A tremendous performance, that's just the ending I want to see when I was a young boy attending the theater every weekend, I wonder what scene will follow now?" Ransom said.

"Oh what scene could possibly follow such a masterful rendition of my work? And the way you improvised some of those roles, you brought new life to my words! I stand in awe you have earned the prize no mortal has ever been honored with before, my missing play, I entrust it to you for I know that you will do it justice, I call it 'The Ham Sandwich' a metaphorical title of course" Philipth Morley giving Adam the play.

"The Ham sandwich?" Anna said.

Later that day Adam and Anna returned out of the academy with Ransom and were meet by the two play seekers.

"Ah, you have retrieved our aged investigator, happy day! Have you perchance found..." Lambert asked.

"This is no time for perchances, Lambert! The Play! Do you have it?" Pinch asked.

"Uh yeah but you two might want to read it" Anna said already had begun reading the play and looked horrified.

"We're saved Lambert!" Pinch said.

"Oh the joy in my bosom knows no bounds! Thank you a million times thank you!" Lambert said.

"Ha! He said 'bosom' it's already working comedy and tragedy will at last join hands!" Pinch said.

Later that night a crowd gathered outside the academy as Pinch and Lambert preformed the play.

"Hark! Bear witness to the tragic futility that is man, oh how is doth sear my senses to see paradise and yet to be barred" Lambert said.

"The reminds me of a great joke; a guard, a monk, and chicken walk into a bar, unfortunately the bartender had had a mild heart attack that morning so none of them get served" Pinch said.

"And yet what purpose doth heartache serve, when the infinite dark blanket that is death falls softly upon out still beating corpse?"

"That reminds me of another one, a corpse walks into a bar and says 'can I have a lemonade? Certainly' replies the bartender, 'I've never seen a stiff drink.'

"And so endeth our happy-sad play which reminds us we are made of nothing but clay, there's time only for our fool to say..."

"Greta, big giant bosoms!"

"Oh my god" Anna said.

"What the hell was that?" a man asked.

"Biggest load of old tosh I ever saw, it didn't even make sense!"

"Worst play ever."

"Wow that was uh, something" Adam said as they walked away and Xander whined.

"That was the worse play I've ever seen, that ghost was right he was off his rocker when he wrote that" Anna said.

"Let's hope the next quest will be less disturbing" Adam said.

A.N Please Review.


	6. Gnomes are Great and the Missing Child

Gnomes are Great and the Missing Child

"Okay that mapped showed the next guy down here" Anna said as they walked down a path in Brightwall Village.

"What do you think he wants us to do?" Adam asked.

"I don't know but after that crappy play I need something to get that thing out of my skull" Anna said as they turned the corner (this be the part to play the Psycho Shower Murder Music because) upon turning the corner they saw garden gnomes in all directions as they saw a man dressed like them.

"Oh my god" Anna said.

"Oh hello" Brian said.

"Hi" Adam said as he tried to avoid looking at the gnomes.

"Lovely aren't they? I've collected gnomes since I was a lad, my family said it was unhealthy, it made me take stock of my life and I realized I had to make a change, so I cut off all contact with them now it's just me and the gnomes" Brian said.

"You poor diluted fool" Anna said as Adam elbowed her.

"They're my best friends especially Jonathan he's like a brother, I would actually die for him" Brian said.

"Really?" Anna said glancing at one of the gnomes.

"It's his birthday today you know, I ordered a special present for him and everything but it never got here unfortunately, you two couldn't find out what happened to it for me could you?" Brian asked

"Uh sure" Adam said.

"Great! Great, now this package, like I said it's very special I ordered it from a catalogue it was very expensive, but then this is Jonathan we're talking about, he deserves only the best according to the catalogue, the delivery coach travels though Mistpeak Valley, maybe they lost a wheel there or something, it's a good place to start looking around anyway" Brian said.

"Okay, we'll be back soon" Adam said as him and Anna went back the way they came and when they reach the top of the stairs and out of hearing range they shivered.

"That guy is creepy!" Anna said

"Those gnomes were creepier" Adam said.

"Let's find his stupid package and get this job done I don't want to see that guy again" Anna said as they walked out to the bridge where they met a woman.

"Please, you've got to help me! I'm so worried!" Laura said.

"What the problem miss?" Anna asked.

"It's my daughter you see-I can't finder her, the little scamp is always going off on her own having adventures and whatnot, always comes back after a while though but this this she been missing for hours and hours, I'm frantic with worry!"

"That sound familiar" Adam said remembering doing this as a child and his father came to rescues him.

"It's all her father's fault! He never stops talking about how there's gold to be found in the caves in Mistpeak Valley I bet that's where she's gone, please find her and bring her home, I beg you!"

"We'll find daughter" Adam said.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! Please bring her back safe and sound as soon as you can!" Laura said.

"Since the package and the girl in Mistpeak Valley we can do both, but the girl comes first" Anna said.

"I agree, child first then package" Adam said as they rushed to Mistpeak Valley.

Adam and Anna made their way up the cold snow covered mountain following Xander that was sniffing the trail as it lead them to the Chillbreath Caverns.

"Why would any child come in here?" Anna asked as they searched the cave.

"You'd be surprise, I went into a Hobbe Cave when I was a child on my own" Adam said.

"Are you insane a child would die" Anna said.

"I know, my father had to come and save me, this reminds me a lot of that day" Adam said.

"Mum save me!" they heard a little girl yell.

"That's her!" Adam said.

"Hold dear were coming just keep talking were on our way!" Anna yelled as they ran into the cave as they noticed glowing eyes in small dark holes along the walls as they heard a wolf howl.

"I think we're in a wolves den!" Adam said.

"So do I! Let's hurry!" Anna said.

"Help! What's that?! Help!"

"Hold on! Just keep talking!" Anna yelled as they saw a shelf with children toys and the little girl standing by them.

"Help me! Help!"

"Were here don't worry we'll get you out" Adam said.

"There's so many of them and they're so scary! Please take me back to mummy!" Eve said.

"Just stay close to us" Anna said as Adam took her Eve hand and they began to make their way back.

"Are you here to take me home?" Eve asked.

"Yes your mother asked us to get you" Adam said.

Xander then began growling as they saw a wolf howl as they began leaving holes in the walls as Eve screamed.

"Stay back!" Anna yelled as she swung her hammer and sent and wolf flying off the edge as Adam hit one with is sword as they saw the attack stop and no more wolves came.

"Let's keep moving" Anna said as they continued to travel back in the cave as they heard more wolves as Eve scream.

"Not more!" Eve screamed.

"Just stay behind us!" Anna said as she and Adam drew their guns and began firing at the wolves till they killed all in sight and kept moving.

"Mummy said I shouldn't talk to strangers, oh! I just did!" Anna said.

"Oh she so cute!" Anna said as they saw the cave exit.

"There it is!" Adam said as they headed for the exit as they got out into the snow.

"We made it out of the cave! Brilliant!" Eve said as they saw more wolves.

"Man these things are annoying!" Anna said as another fight began as Adam and Anna swung their weapons till all the wolves were gone and they began to head back to Brightwall.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with S!" Eve said.

"Hmm snow?" Anna said.

"You got it! Your turn!" Eve said.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something that starts with a T" Anna said.

"Hmmm oh I know! A Tree!" Adam said as Eve screamed and they saw more wolves.

"More nasty things! Don't let them eat me!" Eve said.

"We won't this will be easy" Adam said charging for a spell.

"Force Push!" he yelled sending the wolves flying.

"Wow I like that spell" Anna said as they headed back on the Brightwall path.

"Hold on, Adam look!" Anna said as they saw a knocked over delivery carriage as they saw a box with Brian name.

"This must be it" Adam said opening and gasped, "those things!"

"What is it? Anna asked as Adam held up a large gargoyle, "what the hell is that?!"

"When I was a kid these thing were all over Albion my father got so sick of listening to them insult everyone in the kingdom he hunted down every last one and shot them I guess he missed one" Adam said.

"Let's go" Anna said as they headed back to Brightwall.

"Are we there yet?" Eve asked.

"Nope it's just beyond the hill" Adam said as they entered Brightwall Village and closely approached the bridge.

"Are we there yet now?" Eve asked.

"Almost" Anna said as they spotted Laura waiting by the bridge.

"There's my mum!" Eve yelled running ahead to her mother, "Mummy! Mummy!"

"My darling, my little darling! What a relief!" Laura said hugging her daughter "I was beside myself! I can't thank you enough I'm forever in your debt" Laura said.

"It was no problem" Adam said.

"Come on let's deliver this creepy thing to Brain" Anna said as they headed back into Brightwall Village.

Soon when they reach Brian and his collection of gnomes he began to jump with joy.

"You got it! Oh this is brilliant! Brilliant!" he said placing the large gargoyle head on a pedestal, "see Jonathan? I told you didn't I? Right then let me see, here are the instructions 'prepare your display area in pride of place' done that 'ensure that your garden ornaments are facing your gargoyle with unbroken line of sight' check, 'face your gargoyle, stand confident, take a deep breathe, and say in an authoritative voice...' oh" he said clearing his throat and facing the gargoyle, "Gargolus, multipulus-us!" he said as the gargoyle eyes glowed as electricity left the gargoyle hitting all the gnomes and each one of the gnomes eyes then began to glow.

"Always look both ways before crossing a road" a gnome said.

"AHHH!" Anna screamed jumping away from the gnome that just spoke.

"Start every day with a healthy breakfast" another said.

"Don't play with matches."

"Don't eat wild mushrooms, they could be a toadstools."

"Oh my god" Adam said.

"Oh! This is the greatest day of my life! Wait until I tell my family! Oh I forgot, I stopped talking to them, oh who cares about them! This is mind-bogglingly amazing!" Brain said.

"Yeah we'll just go now" Adam said as he and Anna slowly backed away.

_"In the morning I wake up and I stumble out of bed" _Brian sang.

_"I put my pointy hat on my pointy head!"_ all the gnomes sang.

"Okay were out of here!" Anna yelled as they took off.

_"And it don't matter if it don't rain or shine!"_

_"Because a gnome is almost a happy fellow all the time!"_

"Oh my god what have we done?" Adam said as they walked into the town.

"We just let a man give gnomes life, oh I know this will come back to bite us in the ass" Anna said.

A.N. Please Review.


	7. The Chicken Chaser

The Chicken Chaser and the Special Delivery and Mercenary Customs

_"Well done you have gathered quite an impressive following in Brightwall this should be more than enough to convince this little hamlet to send aid to the Dwellers I believe Samuel awaits you at the town gates to express that very sentiment"_ Jasper said.

"Let's go" Adam said as they reached the gates to be greeted by the whole town cheering for them.

"Esteemed citizens of Brightwall, today we demonstrate the generous nature of our fair town, for too long have our neighbors suffered in silence and now we extend a helping hand but this effort would not have been possible without the courage and determination of one man, the son of the old Hero King from this day we shall know you as the Hero of Brightwall! Before you leave we ask of you one favor as we pledge ourselves to you, so we hope that you will pledge to return to Brightwall to its former glory, and reopen the Academy which your father founded " Samuel said.

"I will" Adam said shaking Samuel hand.

"Very good, very good I expect nothing less from you, these volunteers shall carry the supplies to the Dweller Camp, they may have them with our blessing" Samuel said as several men began carrying large crates out of Brightwall, "I hope you will return one day, not just as our hero but as our king!" he said as hats were thrown in the air as Anna stood by Xander and clapped.

"He will make a great king someday, I hope he does" Anna said.

_"You have done a wonderful thing for those poor people in the mountains, they will be overjoyed when you arrive with the aid that you acquired for them"_ Jasper said.

_"Indeed, Walter waiting for you two so get to the Dweller Camp as soon as you possibly can but there are some quest to be done in Brightwall I might suggest you finish that off first"_ August said.

Later that day Anna and Adam made their way into a farm in the village as they approached a man an a empty chicken coop.

"Oh this is terrible!" Bernard said.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Somehow the gate got open and all of my chickens have escaped I don't know how they did it, those chickens and maybe I never will, chickens are extraordinarily clever" Bernard said.

"They are?" Anna said raising an eyebrow.

"Will you find the buggers for me?" Bernard asked.

"Yeah sure" Adam said.

"Right you'll need this, contrary to what most people think chickens are very, very crafty" Bernard said handing Adam a Chicken Suit as Anna almost bust out laughing "they won't fall for any of that, 'come here chicky-chicky, I've got some lovely treats for you' oh no, too smart you have to defeat them psychologically, now they won't remain one concentrated force; they'll have redeployed into groups of three or so, to maximize their tactical advantage.

"They're bloody chickens" Anna said.

"When you find one these squads flap your wings and such and they should follow you back here but don't let them try to negotiate with you, you do now want those little buggers inside your head, believe me" Bernard said.

"Dad you and Jasper were right these people are morons" Anna said.

_"Told you"_ August said.

Anna and Adam returned to the Sanctuary as Anna changed into her old monk outfit while Adam went to get changed in the chicken costume.

"You've a new suit in your wardrobe a new feathery suit" Jasper said.

"Yeah I know" Adam said.

After changing Anna and Jasper waited outside as Anna smiled.

"Come on out prince" Anna said as Adam came out and August and Jasper jaws dropped.

"You're dressed as a chicken...what are you...what are...what are you planning to do dressed as a chicken?" Jasper asked.

"Don't ask" Adam said.

After returning to the farm Anna sat on the fence to the Chicken coop as Adam came back with all nine chicken following.

"So how many people laughed?" Anna asked.

"Don't ask!" Adam growled as he led the chickens in and Anna was about to close the fence but a woman walked in.

"That's all of em! At last! The town can rest easy" Bernard said.

"Oh Bernard, you've gone and locked them up again! This isn't right! They deserve to be free!" Patsy said.

"You're always on about the chickens and their freedom, you know what I think? I think it was you who let them out" Bernard said.

"You bet I did! They should be free!" Pasty said.

"You know what I plan to kill them and eat them all for dinner!"

"Don't kill them, try and work this out" Adam said.

"Oh All right, we'll let them live but only if you swear never to let them out again" Bernard said.

"All right, all right, we'll work this out" Pasty said.

"I hope I haven't made a terrible mistake but if I killed them I would just make them martyrs" Bernard said as Anna noticed Adam was gone as he appeared next to her dressed in different clothes.

"Let's go I'm sick of listening to these crazy chicken people" Adam said.

"Agreed" Anna said as they left the farm.

Later that day Anna and Adam returned to the Dweller Camp to be welcomed with cheering people as they made their way to Sabine with the music box.

"Our hero returns! Brining good tidings and supper!" Sabine said as Adam handed him the music box as he shook it, "damn thing doesn't open how do you? Oh well I never thought you'd actually get it, tell you the truth, Boulder" he said handing it to the large man, "we've been blessed my friends, we have an alliance that has already brought us life, one day it will bring us much more, we require but one more offering before we fight at your side promise to restore these mountains to their full glory and to protect our right to dwell in them and promise you will bring nothing but the fiercest justice upon Logan's head!"

"I promise!" Adam said.

"Then may we carried into the castle by the dark storms of fury!" Sabine yelled.

"You'll have to wait a little longer for that it's still just us against a whole army, we need to recruit more people" Walter said as Sabine sighed.

"I was afraid you'd come over all logical and sensible well you have brought us a feast and we are free to hunt again we'll just keep on eating and drinking till you're good and ready right Boulder?" Sabine said.

"Eh" Boulder grunted.

"He couldn't be happier!" Sabine said.

Two seals then formed under Adam and Anna again as time stopped around them and they walked into the portal ahead of them.

Adam and Anna appeared on the Road again as they saw they now had more allies now.

_"You have made an important ally today, the revolution cannot hope to succeed without fighters such as Sabine and his people on your side, you have the beginning of an army now"_ Theresa said disappearing as they opened the gates then began to upgrade their weapons and magic before they left and ended up back in the Dweller camp in the mist of celebration as they followed Walter.

"I couldn't be prouder of what you've accomplished here, but there is still much for us to do and I know just where to find our next allies I'll meet you both at the station in Mistpeak when you're ready the revolution is just getting started" Walter said.

"Hey isn't there a quest to do here?" Adam asked.

"Yeah it was at that caravan" Anna said as they went over to a woman.

"Hello miss can we help you?" Adam asked.

"It's amazing what you cand find when you're digging up you back garden isn't it? Giant bones, portals to other dimensions, broken bottles but the most interesting this has to be rather odd object I'm connived must have some historical value I'm sure my cousin Saul would know what it is, he works over at the Brightwall Academy you see, very bright fellow, you wouldn't mind taking it to him would you? I'd do it myself but all that digging has done my back in" Mrs. Tibbins said.

"Sure" Anna said.

"Wonderful how kind you are! Here it is" she said handing them the package.

Later that day Adam and Anna walked into Brightwall Village and made their way to the academy and upon entering the library found Saul in one part of it.

"Her you go Saul this is from your cousin" Adam said.

"Oh thank you, from my cousin is it? She's always sending me odd things she finds around the house although this one does look quite intriguing I shall have a closer look when I have the time" Saul said.

Later that night Adam and Anna were going to meet Walter at the monorail but encountered a man.

"I'm a wandering trader, trying to get to Brightwall Village but the route become infested with marauding renegades, they're bound to rob me and kill me or kill me and rob me I'm actually bothered about the order will you help me get to Brightwall Village?" Billy the Salesman said

"Sure" Adam said.

"You'll take me? Thank you! I'll make it worth the trouble, really I will" Billy said.

"Yeah let's go" Anna said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day after Adam and Anna fought their way back to Brightwall they were both tired beyond reason.

"We made it! Thank you! Here's a little something for you, oh and come back later if you like when I got my stall set up I'll give you a good price" Billy said.

"Yeah whatever" Anna said as they headed out of the village.

"Let's go meet Walter" Adam said.

"Sure we were heading that way anyway before we ran into that man" Anna said.

A.N. Please Review.


	8. Mistpeak Monorails

Mistpeak Monorails

Upon entering the station Anna and Adam walked down the stairs as they saw Walter over by some benches in the far corner of the station.

"There he is" Adam said.

"Let's see where these new allies may be" Anna said as they headed over as Walter spotted them and stood up.

"I could never get over this place, twenty years ago it was a dump, musky void in the middle of nowhere now people queue up to get dangled across it in a steel box" Walter said walking over to the edge where they saw something coming down the rails on the roof, "and here it comes."

"We're going to ride in that thing?" Anna asked pointing to the monorail.

"Most of the people here will be heading straight to Bowerstone, but we're going to take a little detour first I just hope-" Walter said but they noticed smoke coming out of the monorail as it began to make a loud noise, "something wrong!"

One of the wheels on the monorail then exploded as it began to fall just hanging up chains.

"It's about to fall!" a man yelled as it explode and the monorail fell to the pit bellow.

"Oh no!" Anna said as they heard a crash as everyone in the station began to panic.

"Come on we have to get down there!" Walter said.

"Those poor people!" a woman said.

"Someone call for help!" a man yelled as Anna and Adam ran to a locked gate that lead to the pit bellow.

"This must be the way down, we have to find those people, see if there's any survivors" Walter said drawing his sword and wedging it into the side of the door and popped it opened.

"Let's go!" Walter said as they ran in and found elevators down.

"We'll have to take these" Anna said.

"Looks like the only way, alright I can do this" Walter said looking nervous, "let's get down I don't want to spend any more time in this box than I have to."

"Okay" Adam said hitting a switch as the door closed and they travel down.

When they reached the bottom they all left the elevator as Xander sniffed the ground.

"Where is it?" Anna asked.

"It fell somewhere up ahead, come on" Walter said as they moved down the mine as they heard a weird laughter.

"What the hell was that?" Anna asked.

"I'd know those sounds anywhere" Walter said.

"So do I!" Adam growled drawing his sword

"Maybe the monorail falling wasn't an accident after all" Walter said as they heard a banging sound and Walter drew his sword.

"What the hell caused it?" Anna asked as they turned the corner to see the monorail on fire but with Hobbes all over it, one running around on fire, several bearing on the metal of the monorail one other causing mayhem.

"Hobbes! I knew it! Don't leave any of the little bastards alive!" Walter growled.

"Those things are Hobbes?" Anna said drawing her hammer as the Hobbes began to attack as Walter began firing his pistol at them and whacking any that got near him with his sword as Anna whacked her hammer down on their skulls and Adam tried out a new spell.

"Ice Storm!" he yelled making sharp ice shard rain down hitting the Hobbes.

"Yeah!" Anna yelled killing the last one as they all put their weapons away.

"That's it but there'll be more that's something you can count on with Hobbes there's always more" Walter said.

"That's was my first time seeing the things, I would have never guess they were once kids" Anna said.

"Those poor sods, they never stood a chance, I'm not getting into a monorail car for as long as I live I can tell you both that! Let's keep going there must be a way out though these tunnels" Walter said as they followed the mine tracks deeper into the mine.

"So where are we going?" Adam asked.

"Yeah you never told us where this detour was taking us" Anna said.

"To find some old friends, let's just say that I wouldn't want to go into any battle without them on my side" Walter said as they spotted more Hobbes.

"More of them, let's take them out" Anna said as they began using firearms at the Hobbes.

"Who else wants a bullet in the head?!" Walter yelled as Hobbes ambushed them by jumping from hiding spots "oh bloody hell! Almost gave me a heart attack! Oh you'll pay for that you sods!"

"Take this!" Anna yelled slammed her hammer down on a Hobbe skull.

"Come on" Adam said as they traveled deeper into the cave as they reached an area where they spotted more Hobbes.

"I wondered why none of the buggers had charged at us for a while, they've been waiting to pick us off from a distance surprisingly clever well we can have a shoot out here or give them a taste of their own smart medicine and flank them it's up to you" Walter said.

"Anna go around I'll shoot them out from here, they were stupid enough to be standing next to barrels that are very explosive" Adam said drawing his rife.

"Right" Anna said heading around as Adam began firing making explosions and sent Hobbes flying.

"You sent those tubs of guts flying" Walter said as Anna made her way down the path leaving dead Hobbes with crushed skulls behind her as she reached where Adam had blown up the Hobbes.

"Nice shooting prince" Anna said as Walter and Adam came up from behind reaching the Hobbes makeshift homes.

"Well look at that, they've built themselves a little castle, isn't that adorable?" Walter said as Anna punched one of the support beams making the Hobbes structures fall apart.

"Oops" Anna said sarcastically.

"Ha! You little bastards weren't expecting that, were you? You've been outfoxed and outhobbed!" Walter said as they made their way past tables with bones.

"They use tables? Some part of them are still kids but this is just disgusting" Anna said looking up at the blood stained bags hanging from the roofs, "I don't even want to know what's in those."

"Trust me you don't" Walter said as they moved down a part of the cave and had no encounters with Hobbes.

"Why do I feel like were walking into a trap?" Adam asked.

"We probably are, these Hobbes are smarter than we thought" Walter said as they walked through water on the ground then saw an opening as a Hobbe with a magic staff carried a magic barrier.

"Little sods blocking our way you two will have to get behind it somehow, caves live this, there has to be some other way of getting there" Walter said approaching the barrier" Walter said.

"I'll keep them busy, you think you're so smart, standing behind your fancy magic don't you? Yeah that's right I'm talking to you!" he said to the Hobbes as Adam and Anna went around then reached deep water.

"We'll have to swim across" Adam said.

"Good I want to get some of this Hobbe blood off, it smells" Anna said as began swimming across with Xander doggy paddling behind them.

After swimming around they heard Hobbes laughing as they looked around the corner to see several Hobbes.

"I know what will get them" Adam said touching the ground "Rise Dead!"

Anna then saw ghost Hobbes rise from the ground and began attacking the other Hobbes as Anna approached the Summoner Hobbe that hadn't notice the others being attacked as Anna slammed her hammer down on the Hobbe head breaking the barrier as Walter joined them.

"Smart enough to use magic, not smart enough to wear their pants the right way round, try explaining that" Walter said.

"They're just strange creatures" Anna said as they entered a part of the caves that looked like ruins of an old city.

"Wow" Adam said.

"Now this-this I wasn't expecting, there must been a whole city down here once you don't think the Hobbes built it do you? Nah not with those stubby fingers" Walter said.

"Yeah I can't see them being smart enough to create such texture like this, I wonder what happened here" Anna said touching an old stone pillar as they approached what looked to be a destroyed castle or arena.

"Have you noticed how quite it all is here?" Walter asked.

"Yeah I noticed that too" Anna said as they walked through a stone entrance way.

"Almost like..." Walter said as they found themselves in an arena with a Cullis Gate in front of them that brought three Summoner Hobbes as smaller Hobbes stood on top of the wall cheering and beating drums, "yep, almost like that was going to happen."

"Were trapped!" Adam said as their exits got blocked off by magic and the three Summoner Hobbes summoned their own dead Hobbes and created a magic barrier around themselves.

"Oh look we've even got an audience, well nobody traps me in a bloody cave!" Walter said blocking one of the dead Hobbes attacks.

"These dead Hobbes are easy to kill!" Anna said slamming her hammer into one of the walking skeletons and making it shatter.

"We need to kill those three magic using Hobbes!" Adam yelled kicking away a skeleton Hobbe.

"Guys the barrier down!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into one of the Summoner Hobbes and sent it flying and hitting the wall.

Adam then knocked one over and stabbed his sword down into the Hobbe chest as Walter sliced the last one head as they all looked to the Hobbe that had blocked their exit with another magic barrier.

Anna and Adam then saw a flash of light as time stopped and they saw a light portal as they stepped into it to return to the Road.

Upon appearing on the road they were meet by Theresa again.

_"You have overcome an important test, a good leader must always be ready to face the unknown, and seek new paths, your defeat of the creatures in this cave will be told throughout the land"_ Theresa said disappearing.

"She not really one to stick around long is she?" Anna asked.

"Nope" Adam said as they approached the gate.

Upon his first chest Adam found a new Will Gauntlet.

"Two? Why do you need two?" Anna asked.

_"Please return to the Sanctuary, and I can pass along what I know"_ Jasper said.

"Wait, you guys know were here?" Anna asked.

_"Yeah we didn't bother to ask about it, too strange to figure out"_ August said.

"We'll be there later" Anna said as she looked at her hammer with the glowing blue lines.

"It's strange how these weapons changed so much" Adam said.

"I know, Jasper was right it has gotten heavier but I feel it's power gone stronger since I first used it" Anna said.

"Same with the sword, more sharp and more power too" Adam said as they headed to the light and were returned to the cave as Walter approached the magic barrier.

"Hmmm...I don't think you're going to find a way around this time but I've got some magic of my own, watch and learn" Walter said.

"Wait you're a Will user?" Adam asked as Walter cleared his throat.

"BOO!" Walter yelled at the Summoner Hobbe as it jumped back in surprise as it dropped its staff and gripped at its heart and fell over.

"Oh it worked, right let's get out of here hall we?" Walter said as they made their way out of the ruins till they saw a light coming from the cave entrance leading to Mourningwood.

A.N. Please Review.


	9. The Hollow Legion

A.N. moshe30350redstar I have seen your reviews and I'd like to say thank you for being the first reviewer and I will take your requests into consideration so I hope you enjoy the story.

The Hollow Legion

"So Jasper what this second gauntlet do?" Adam asked as they walked into the armory at the Sanctuary.

"Now each gauntlet is capable of casting a spell by wearing a two gauntlets on each hand you can unleash a desisting combination of power each time you cast a spell" Jasper said.

"Meaning you can combine let's say Force Push with Vortex, any combination and the spells power will be even greater" August said.

"Inferno-Vortex, Force Push-Ice Strom, Chaos-Shock the possibilities are endless" Jasper said.

"They can do that?" Adam said looking at the gauntlets on his left and right hand.

"Amazing, come on Adam we must go" Anna said as they returned back to Walter as they exited the cave.

"Ahhh! You can almost smell the sunlight, isn't it wonderful? The damp, muggy, soggy, sunlight" Walter said.

"Uh I do smell something" Anna said looking around trying to figure out the smell.

"Is this a swamp?" Adam asked.

"This is Mourningwood all right, I hope the people we're looking for are still alive" Walter said as Adam and Anna looked at Walter.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Adam asked.

"Because, come nightfall, it's one of the most dangerous places in Albion, I don't know about dangerous but I'm still starting to get a rash, bloody swamp" Walter said.

"I'm getting this eerie feeling about this place" Anna said.

"So am I" Adam said as they reached an old stone bridge.

"We made a good team back in the cave didn't we?" Walter said.

"We sure did" Anna said.

"It's been a while since I got stuck into a real fight it was just like fighting by your father's and your mother's side, I'd forgotten what it was like, standing next to a hero" Walter said.

"You fought alongside my mother?" Anna asked.

"Yes back then it was the four of us, Sparrow the Old hero King, Hammer the Hero of Strength, Garth the Hero of Will and myself the kid that Sparrow took in to train to be a hero one day" Walter said.

"How old were you when you meet my father?" Adam asked.

"I was thirteen, we meet in a graveyard in Bowerstone when two morons summoned an army of Hollow Men in there and from that point I aided him on his quests to save Albion from Lucien a mad man who would have destroyed the world" Walter said.

"Amazing, but wasn't there another hero?" Anna asked as Walter made a face.

"He is far from a hero I believe you two know Reaver" Walter said.

"Reaver? My father hated that man when I was a kid" Adam said.

"And for good reason, Reaver almost got your father killed" Walter said.

"Wait how old was Reaver? Because he looks to be what? 26? 28?" Anna said.

"He's much older than that, his youth is given to him by the Shadow Court if Reaver ever ask you two for a favor never agree to it that will get you nothing but trouble" Walter said.

"I'll remember that" Anna said as they walked on a wooden bridge.

"I think we're almost there" Walter said as they passed a red flag, "that must be the place up ahead, what I wouldn't give for a bowl of soup and a hot bath."

"Oh that sounds good" Anna said as they approached a structure with a wooden gate and a guard on top with a gun.

"Cease your movement!" the man yelled as Adam, Walter and Anna stopped moving to look up at the man, "be you men or be you Hollow Men?"

"Do we look like Hollow Men?" Anna said.

"Have you gone daft boy? Open up the door" Walter said.

"Walter? Is that you?"

"The very same, now are you going to let us in or what?" Walter said.

"Right, yes of course, open the gate! Tell Major Swift Walter's here!"

"Who are we meeting?" Anna asked as the gate to the Mourninwood Fort opened and hey stepped in to be greeted by Major Swift and Ben Finn.

"Welcome sir Walter" a guard said.

"Sir!" another said.

"You're popular around here" Anna said.

"There he is, the one and only Major Swift" Walter said shaking the Major hand.

"Walter! What the blazes are you doing here?" Major Swift asked.

"We came looking for you, I have a proposition" Walter said.

"You came all this way to proposition us? And I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned" Ben Finn said as he glance at Anna and smirked as he looked her up as down as Anna got annoyed.

"Ben Finn! It's good to see you, I take it the legends about this place are true then?" Walter asked.

"I'll say, you've never seen so many Hollow Men in on place, we've been stationed here for weeks, trying to eradicate them" Major Swift said as they followed him towards some graves, "mainly it's us getting eradicated we lost some good men last night, including Lieutenant Simmons here and the buggers will be back tonight."

"Logan just loves to send you on the best assignments, doesn't he? That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about" Walter said.

"Is this...?" Major Swift asked looking at Adam.

"The prince yes, I'll explain just treat him and Annabel like any other pair of hands for now" Walter said.

"Fair enough, Captain Finn will show you to the mortar, we could use a body up there" Major Swift said.

"Meet me on the wall when you're ready, I'll introduce you to Private Jammy, so called because he is the luckiest sod in the fort, see you later beautiful" Ben Finn said to Anna as she rolled her eyes.

"You'll probably be stuck by that mortar all night, take a look around first, talk to the men, it never hurts to know who's got your back" Walter said.

"Come on Adam" Anna said.

After walking around and meeting the men and both given Military outfits to change in Anna and Adam walked up to the wall where Ben Finn was waiting.

"Hey prince I like this new look for you, I hatted that fake beard you had to wear" Anna said.

"So did I it was itchy as hell" Adam said as Anna giggled as they approached Ben.

"I don't suppose you've ever used a mortar before? There's nothing to it, there's always a slight chance of maining of course, but I'm sure you'll pick it up" Ben Finn said.

"Yeah sure" Anna said.

"First, I'd like you to meet Private Jammy, he'll be your loader" Ben said as Adam and Anna both noticed the man looked to have taken the most injuries and was covered in white bandages.

"Pleasure to meet you, it's true what they about me, you know, jammiest soldier in Albion, seven hundred and twenty-four wounds and still standing" Jammy said.

"Really?" Adam said impressed by this.

"Don't worry you'll get used to him, after a while he's hardly revolting at all, right Jammy time to show them the robes" Ben said.

"Yes sir! Right then my life's going to be in your hands so let's make sure you know what you're doing okay? Go on grab the mortar and we'll do some practice shoots" Jammy said as Adam took hold of the mortar.

"Let's see what you've got, see that scarecrow over there? Blow it up! Yeah that's right! Let's blow it to buggery! Come on!" Jammu said.

"Okay" Adam said aiming as he fired as they watched the scarecrow get hit and blown up.

"Yes! Yes! Boom! You see that? You see it? That scarecrow's a goner!" Jammy said.

"Let me try" Anna said taking a hold of the mortar and fired and took out another scarecrow.

"Boosh! Goodbye Mr. Scarecrow! That was blood brilliant!"

"All right Jammy don't get too excited, you know what happens when you do, let's just take care of that last one" Ben said.

"Just one left, hang on I don't remember setting this one up" Jammy said as they looked to the scarecrow that was a skeleton as they saw it was nightfall as the eyes glowed and the Hollow Man roared as more began to rise as one pointed and the others began firing at them.

"Get down!" Adam yelled tackling Anna as they avoided the guns shoots, "you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Yeah, where the hell did they come from?" Anna asked.

"They're here! Start loading!" Ben yelled as Adam took hold of the mortar and fired at the Hollow Men blowing them up.

"Yes sir! Let's blow these buggers to smithereens! Come on mate!" Jammy yelled.

"Adam there some on the left!" Anna yelled.

"I got them!" Adam said firing at the Hollow Men and blowing more up.

"A bloody Hollow Man Army! They're everywhere!" Anna yelled drawing her pistol and began firing at the Hollow Men.

"They're at the rear gate! Take positions!" Major Swift yelled as they all headed below to the banging gate as everyone began to draw their weapons.

"All guns on the gate! We can't let them though!" Ben yelled.

"Push! Push!" a man yelled as two soldiers tried to hold the doors closed.

"I can't hold it! They're too strong!"

"Watch that door!" Ben yelled as it collapsed on the two men and Hollow Men began to rush in.

"Attack!" Major Swift yelled as all gun began to be fired as Anna began swinging her hammer.

"Prince, now would be a good time to try out that combination spell!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer down on a Hollow Man.

"Inferno is the best spell against them and Vortex, let's see what they will give me!" Adam said as he formed the Inferno fire in one hand and the Vortex win as he yelled, "Inferno-Vortex!" he yelled slamming his hands on the ground creating a firery tornado destroy all the Hollow Men it sucked in.

"There's more of them! They're coming through the windows!" Ben yelled.

"Keep fighting!" Walter yelled slashing hit sword through a Hollow Man.

"Don't these things ever stay dead!" Anna yelled smashing another skull and drew her gun and shoved it in a Hollow Man mouth and shot it head off.

"YA!" Adam yelled slicing through several Hollow Men with his sword as Xander tackled a few down and tore their necks apart.

"Well done!" Walter yelled as Anna smashed the last one as they all looked around for any more and saw the attack ended.

"Victory! All hail the prince!" Major Swift yelled.

"We did it? We won!" Anna said hugging Adam as she realized what she did and released the surprised Adam, "sorry, got carried away" she blushed.

"It's alright" Adam said smiling as Anna looked away not wanting him to see she blushed harder from his smile.

"Now, who's for a pint?" Major Swift asked.

"I could use a drink" Anna said as a Wisp flew through the door and into Lieutenant Simmion grave as a massive Hollow Man fist punched out of the grave with a sword sword.

"Lieutenant Simmions! I specifically instructed you to remain buried!" Major Swift yelled as a massive Hollow Man with a hole through its chest stood from its grave wield two swords.

"Dosen't anyone follow orders anymore?!" Ben yelled as the Hollow Man roared sending a powerful wave of wind in all directions that sent all the standing soldiers and heroes flying back and hitting whatever they hit.

"Ow!" Anna groaned as she saw all the others were knocked out as Adam stood up growling.

"Looks like it's just us!" Adam growled drawing his sword.

"Let's put this guy back to his grave" Anna said drawing her hammer.

Fire!" Adam yelled as him and Anna began shooting at Simmons as it spat out several wisps creating more Hollow Men.

"Just stay dead you damn things!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into an attack Hollow men.

"Inferno-Vortex!" Adam yelled getting rid of the weaker Hollow Men.

"Now!" Anna yelled as Adam used a different spell.

"Time Stop!" he yelled as him and Anna charged at the slow moving Simmons and began hitting him with several attacks as it disappeared and teleported behind them now moving fast and swung it blades as Anna and Adam quickly dodged rolled out of the way.

"This thing just used Time Stop!" Adam growled as its eyes glowed and the Shock spell came at them.

"Move!" Anna yelled as they quickly dodged as more Hollow Men were summoned.

"Inferno-Blade!" Adam yelled making fiery swords stab into the Simmons Hollow Man.

Simmons then created Blades as they came at Anna they nearly dodged them.

"How many spells does this bloody thing know?!" Anna growled smashing another Hollow Man out of her way.

"I have no idea!" Adam yelled slicing his sword at Simmons as it teleported away again.

"Hold still!" Anna yelled as Simmons teleported in front of her as she held up her hammer to block the blade he brought down as he kicked her over as she rolled out of the way as he tried to hit her with his blade again.

"Anna hold on!" Adam yelled charging from behind and stabbed his sword into the back of its head, "Inferno-Vortex!" he yelled hitting it as the Hollow Man finally shattered back to bones and fell to the ground as Anna and Adam panted.

"Thanks" Anna said as Adam offered her his hand as she took it and he helped her up.

"That was pretty damn impressive so your father wasn't the last Hero of Albion after all" Ben said.

"Couldn't have done it along" Adam said.

"No it was all you my prince" Anna said.

"We did it! No really we did!" Major Swift said as the soldiers all cheered.

"Let the poets tell our epic tale, the Swift Brigade fought against impossible odds, they won, the end, well Sir Walter, you didn't do too bad, for an old man" Ben said.

"Neither did you for a buffoon" Walter said as they both laughed.

"Ahhhh that was just like old times, Walter, just like old times" Major Swift said.

"So what do you say? Will you join us? With your help we can put a stop to Logan's madness, bring back the real Albion army" Walter said.

"I swore to serve my king to the death, we all did but this isn't the way it was mean to be the old guard has been shoved aside and these new solders Logan's been gathering...they don't care about the land or it's people" Major Swift said.

"And I bet they get pain more" Ben said as Major Swift looked to Adam.

"Walter has absolute fate in you, and after seeing you in action, so do I, all I ask is that you make a soldiers oath let your armies protect the people instead of oppressing them, bring honor back to this uniform" Major Swift said.

"Yeah and don't forget that pay rise" Ben said.

"Shut up Ben" Walter said.

"I promise" Adam said shaking Major Swift hand as the Seal symbols papered and the area was the engulfed in the white light as time froze again as Adam and Anna entered the light.

At the Road Anna and Adam saw they had more followers now as Theresa appeared again.

_"This has been a momentous day with the support of Major Swift and his soldiers, the revolution grows in strength, and you move one step closer to becoming the leader this kingdom needs" _she said disappearing as the gates opened and their new statues with their new outfits appeared as they began opening more chests gaining new weapons upgrades and magic before they returned back.

"Then it's settled, we're heading back to Bowerstone now, there are some people there I'm hoping will join us, we'll send for you when we're ready" Walter said.

"Then I shall bid you a good luck and farewell and all that" Major Swift said.

"And just try not to get the rest of these lads killed, will you? We're going to need you all" Walter said.

"You always know what to say to keep morale up, Wally, now get outta here" Ben said.

"Farewell my friends" Walter said.

"Goodbye!" Anna said.

"Bye!" Adam said as they headed out the gates.

"Come on, you did good today, but we're just getting warmed up" Walter said as they walked up a hill with some ruins.

"If you feel like exploring, go ahead I'll meet you at the sewers to Bowerstone, you can't miss them" Walter said.

"We should check to see what quests there is to be done then" Anna said.

"Good idea" Adam said as they appeared back in the Sanctuary.

"I added your promise to Swift on the wall" Jasper said as Anna approached all the promises.

"Wow it sure is getting bigger" Anna said as they approached the map.

"Hey there's a couple things going on in Brightwall" Adam said.

"Then that's are first stop" Anna said.

A.N. Please Review.


	10. A Day at the Race and Gnomes are Evil!

A Day at the (Chicken) Race and Gnomes are Evil!

"I hope they won't make you wear a chicken suit again" Anna said as they walked into the farm.

"If they do then you're doing it" Adam said as they noticed all the people and approached Bernard.

"Oh it's you again, the one that convinced us to keep the chickens" Bernard said.

"Thank you for what you did, though I will say, it was a strain on our marriage for a little" Patsy said.

"That it was, I didn't want to let the birds out, and she said the chickens weren't meant to be cooped up, course I said the definition of 'coop' is a place you keep chickens!" Bernard said.

"Finally we came up with a compromise that worked for both of us, and more importantly made the chickens happy, we don't let them run free, but we let them do the next best thing run races!" Patsy said.

"A chicken race?" Anna said.

"First of its kind though I expect it'll catch on, gives the chickens an outlet for their aggression and allow us to maintain security and control" Bernard said.

"Would you like to bet on the next race? It's very simple: speak to Horace by the track, all profits go to well they go to buying more feed, they're vicious eaters" Patsy said.

"A race huh? Wanna bet?" Ana asked.

"Sure we got time" Adam said as they walked over to the red table to place their bets.

"Hello who would you like to place a bet on?" Horace asked.

"I'll bet on the Featured Avenger" Adam said.

"And I'll tale Mr. Cluckles" Anna said.

Anna and Adam then stood by the fence as the cages flew opened and people began to cheer as the chickens ran.

"And they're off! Mr. Cluckles pours it on and sails out in front!"

"Yes!" Anna said.

"Are you seeing this? Mostly Slow Joe is way behind"

"That's why I didn't pick him, bad name" Adam said.

"Timmy making a break for it!"

"Come on you fat bird move those drum stick legs!" Anna yelled.

"One thing I can tell you about the chickens on that track is that they are in this to win! Even though four-fifths will ultimately lose"

"And Two-Wings Timmy won this race!"

"No!" Anna yelled.

"Well that was fun, let's go" Adam said.

"Oh damn! I came in second!" Anna said.

"Okay the next quest is ugh with Brain" Adam said.

"Brain? That creepy gnome guy? Oh no! I am not going back there!" Anna said.

"I don't either Anna, let's just see what he wants then get back to important missions" Adam said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Anna growled.

Later that day Ana and Adam were climbing down the stairs ready for the worst but when they turned the corner they saw all the gnomes were gone.

"What the hell?" Adam said.

"Where they all go?" Anna asked.

"It's you! Thank goodness! You have to help me!" Brain said.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"My gnomes, my beautiful gnomes, with their little hats! I just have to get them back I just have to do you understand? I have to!" Brian said.

"Okay! We will just tell us where they all went" Adam said.

"Thank you! I knew I could count on you, all my darling gnomes have deserted me well all but one he's right in the house, his name Lionel he's always had a chip on his shoulder that one I tried patching it but it didn't do any good please try and talk to sense into him and don't worry you won't have any trouble finding him you just need to follow" Brain said as he began to cry, "his voice!"

"Okay?" Anna said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Adam asked.

"I don't want to know" Anna said as they went back up the hill towards Brain house.

Upon opening the door Anna and Adam looked in and saw no gnome.

"I don't see anything" Anna said.

"Up here you two sorry sacks of lard!" Lionel yelled as Anna and Adam looked up to see the gnome had transformed it had a long pointy nose, sharp teeth and was now thin and looked evil.

"Oh my god" Anna said.

"Well aren't you two the ugliest pair I've ever seen!"

"Excuse me?" Anna said.

"You heard me you ugly cow!"

"Listen you little freak! Keep that up and I'll...!"

"You'll what? Oh I'm so scared of the little girl, what are you going to do? Brush my hair?"

"Shut up!" Anna yelled.

"Why don't you make me you stupid wench!"

"Say that again I dare you!" Anna yelled.

"Stupid wench!"

"Enough of this!" Adam growled pointing his rile at the gnome and shooting it.

"Ow!" Lionel yelled disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Nice shot, I was just going to smash the damn thing with my hammer!" Anna growled.

"Let's head back" Adam said as they headed back down to where Brian was to see Lionel was sitting on the stone where the collection was before.

"What happened? I heard your gun and Lionel suddenly appeared out here, did you shot him?" Brian asked.

"Hell yeah I did! That damn thing wouldn't shut up!" Adam growled.

"However you did it you have to find the others, hunt them down, where ever they are see if I can get them all back I can work out a way to fix this" Brian said.

"Your mother!" Lionel said to Brian.

"You shut it! I told you to never mention her! Perhaps the company can help? I'm going to write a letter to their customer relations department, a strongly worded letter!" Brain said.

"Yeah good luck with that" Adam said as him and Anna headed back up the stairs, "okay we keep an eye out for those annoying gnomes but for now let's get back to Walter" Adam said.

"Good anything better than this place" Anna said.

A.N. Please Review.


	11. The Bowerstone Resistance: Kidnapped

The Bowerstone Resistance: Kidnapped

"Ugh! Why do we have to be here in this sewer!" Anna growled plugging her nose as she and Adam made their way down the sewer to meet Walter.

"I don't know, there's Walter" Adam said as they approached.

"We've descended into the chasms of the netherworld, stared death in the face and waded through things so foul I'd rather not think about them" Walter said.

"That makes two" Anna said.

"But this is where it gets really ugly" Walter said as they left the sewer and found themselves in Bowerstone Industrials, "and buried somewhere beneath it all are the people Logan has left behind" he said as they walked onto the pier as they saw beggars in all directions.

"This is so sad" Anna said as Adam tossed several gold pieces to each beggar he passed as they followed Walter.

"You can see for yourself what life outside the castle is like, poverty, hunger, disease wouldn't you want to rebel against it all?" Walter asked.

"Of course I would! No one should have to live like this" Adam said.

"You won't see too many kids running around here" Walter said.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Most of them have no choice but to work, it's either that or begging" Walter said.

"What?! That's horrible! Children shouldn't have to do that" Anna said as they followed Walter deeper into the industrial.

"Half the people I've seen have been beggars" Adam said.

"Logan gone too far with this!" Anna said as they heard a crowd up ahead at the gates of Reaver Industries.

"I wonder what's going on up there, let's see shall we?" Walter said as they walked thought the gates to see a protest.

"Reaver is exploiting us! We deserve fair pay!" A man standing in front of the crowd yelled, "we demand better working conditions!" he yelled as Reaver appeared on a balcony above, "we're workers, we're not slaves!" he yelled as Reaver banged his chain on the metal fence as Anna and Adam noticed him.

"Reaver treats us like animals and we're not going to take it anymore!" he yelled as Reaver banged his cane again. "there's only one thing for it! We have to stand up to Reaver!" the man yelled as Reaver pulled out a gun and pointed at the man and shot his leg making the man fall as people screamed.

"But lying down is so much easier than standing up, my dear friends, in order to rise morale, I am offering prizes to the most deserving workers, the rules that will govern what I like to call the Reaver Team Spirit Award, are these; any worker that so much as murmurs another complaint will be shot" he said shooting the man other leg, "secondly, any worker who takes more than a three-second break will be shot" he said shooting the man in the thigh, "thirdly, any worker who breaks any other rules I have yet to formulate, will yes, you guessed it, be shot" he said shooting the man again, "you may return to work now, as you know, I am a generous man, and likely to start handing out prizes right away so go on, shoo! Be off with you! Chop-chop!" he said as the workers all went back to work.

"That was horrible! Reaver is just as horrible as I imagined!" Anna said.

"That's why we're here, that's why Albion needs you, your brother must have been out of his mind when he handed control of Industrial to Reaver" Walter said.

"Indeed he was that man is awful!" Anna said.

"We should go on, it's time you met the Bowerstone Resistance" Walter said.

"Yeah" Anna said as they followed Walter to a door leading to another sewer.

"Right, this should be the place, somewhere beyond this door is the base of the Bowerstone Resistance, ready when you are" Walter said as Adam pushed opened the door.

"Ugh I swear I am never setting foot in a swear again after all this is over" Anna said as they made their way through the sewer.

"I really love how much time we're spending in caves and sewers these days, no, really, I should warn you both, I don't know what kind of reception we'll get, I know their leader well enough but it was never safe for me to come down and meet the rest of them and they're not exactly the most trusting of people" Walter said as they walked through a door way.

"Is that so?" Anna said as Walter picked up a tourch from the wall.

"Hello? Hello? Walter called.

"This place looks deserted" Anna said.

"Maybe we've got the wrong place, let's you know get out and..." Walter said.

"Don't move!" a man yelled pointing a gun at them as more did and Anna and Adam drew their weapons ready to fight.

"We won't move if you won't shoot deal?" Walter said.

"You better tell your friends that" Kidd said.

"It's alright, just do as he says" Walter said.

"Fine" Anna said as she and Adam lowered their weapons.

"Who are you and what're you doing here?" Kidd asked.

"I'm Walter and this is-well, that doesn't really matter right now, we're here to speak to Page" Walter said.

"I say we shoot them.

"Listen! We're on your side! Just hear us out!" Walter yelled.

"We don't make deals with spies, shoot!" Kidd said.

"Wait!" Walter yelled.

"Put you weapons down!" Page yelled as she came out from around the corner, "I thought I gave the orders round here, Kidd."

"Sorry Page, got a bit carried away" Kidd said.

"A little?" Anna said as she and Adam put away their weapons.

"Walter, glad you're all right" Page said approaching.

"And I'm glad you came in when you did" Walter said.

"I wasn't exactly expecting you let's talk somewhere a bit more private" Page said motioning them to follow her.

"Come on boy" Anna said as Xander followed behind.

"I had this whole plan you seem but I-well, we ended up leaving the castle earlier than I thought" Walter said.

"I heard, pity your messages were always useful" Page said.

"I can offer you something better" Walter said as they entered what looked to be the War Room of the base as they approached the table with the map of Albion.

"Page, I'd like you to meet..."

"I know who he is, I thought you'd know better than to bring the prince here" Page said.

"He's not just the prince, he's a hero" Walter said.

"Great, give him a medal" Page said sarcastically.

"Please will you hear us out" Anna said.

"I mean he's a hero like his father" Walter said.

"Really? It doesn't change anything your brother is the reason we live underground, he's the reason we fight, how do we know he's any better?" Page said.

"Let him prove it" Walter said.

"Yeah give him a chance, he and I are both children of great heroes" Anna said.

"It's not just me he needs to convince, the people of the city need someone they can believe in prove to them they should follow you, then we'll talk, for now I have work to do" Page said.

"Looks like you have work to do too, you have a whole city to inspire" Walter said as Seals formed under the heroes as the bright white light froze time again as Anna and Adam went into the light.

_"Today you have meet the true voice of the people of this city, it is imperative that you win Page and her resistance movement to your cause and just as important that you prove to Bowerstone you can be its rightful leader"_ Theresa said disappearing.

After leaving the Road to Rule Anna and Adam found themselves back in the Bowerstone Resistance base.

_"It would seem your heroism must be put to the test once again sir, may I suggest you both return to the Sanctuary and inspect the map? There appear to be numerous opportunities available"_ Jasper said.

_"Not everyone speaks that fancy tongue Jasper, there a bunch of quests ready for you two"_ August said.

_"I believe that is what I just said"_ Jasper said.

_"All I heard was fancy talk"_ August said as Anna and Adam appeared in the room.

"You two get along so well" Anna said rolling her eyes as they approached the map.

"Okay this one in the city" Adam said pointing to a quest location

"Okay let's go" Anna said as they were transported to Bowerstone Industrial as they made their way down a dark part of town as they saw some beggars by a man.

"I'm very sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to go somewhere else tonight" Laszlo said.

"Somewhere else? And where would that be exactly? Every other place been closed down and I'll freeze to death on the streets and that's if Logan's goons don't bash my skull first" a beggar said.

"You think you're the only one who has problems?! I'm sorry I'm just...look I wish I could help you but I can't" Laszlo said as he noticed Adam and Anna.

"I hope you're not looking for somewhere to stay because this place is about to close for good" Laszlo said.

"But why? This is a homeless shelter and all the others are closed" Anna said.

"I have no choice, I hate to sell the building to pay the ransom, it's the only way to get my fiancée back I tried to work up the courage to rescues her...damn that Ferret and his gang, they've got everyone living in fear even me, but if I had you with me...you could go in there and show them what fear really is we could rescues my fiancée put Ferret out of business and I could keep the shelter open! Please-ig not for me, do it for the poor people who depend on this place!" Laszlo said.

"We'll help tell us where this Ferret is" Adam said.

"Oh thank you! My poor love, it's been agony apart from her and it's about time for those thugs faced justice-the rough kind! They've been harassing the local homeless for weeks, but now this...it's outrageous! I know where they are, they demanded I bring them the ransom in a week's time but I'll bring them something better!" Laszlo said as they followed him down the street to a building right across the street.

"You're telling me they were across the street? How ironic" Anna said as Laszlo banged on the door.

"Laszlo, you just cost me a bet of gold mate-I bet old Harry it's take you the full week to get the money, you're an industrious one, ain'tcha?"

"Just open the blood door Keith, let's have done with this" Laszlo said as the door opened.

"Right Mr. Ferret's down those stairs, whoa hand on who's your friends?" Keith asked.

"In your parlance, they're the 'bagman' and that gold doesn't leave their hands until my fiancée walked out of your fetid little den" Laszlo said.

"All right no need to get uppity, you just watch yourselves around Mr. Ferret or thing will get unfriendly fast"

"Oh so scared" Anna said as they opened the hatch at the end of the room and headed down the stairs into a large Cesspool as they passed massive kegs as they approached the door way with two guards and a man standing in it.

"Ah Laszlo I cannot tell you how elated I am to have this unfortunate situation brought to a satisfying resolution your associates can dispense with their burden by pilling the funds upon the table" Nigel Ferret said.

"There's no gold Ferret now you cough up my fiancée from whatever filthy corner you're keeping her in, or my associates are going to start collecting heads and pilling them upon the table" Laszlo said.

"My initial judgment of your character was clearly misguided, you possess some heart after all, lads tear it out" Ferret said closing the door as the two guards charged at them as Anna slammed her hammer into the first and Adam stuck the other down with his sword as the other men in the room came at them.

"Force Push-Shock!" Adam yelled hitting the rest of the men with the spell finishing the job quickly.

"Your men are dead Ferret unless you want to join them, let us in" Laszlo said.

"It's open!" Ferret said as they opened the door as they approached Ferret sitting in a chair as Laszlo pointed a gun at him.

"You brought this on yourself Ferret, this didn't have to happen" Laszlo said.

"It still doesn't! We merely got off on the wrong foot, I'm not threat to you without my men and I'm only too happy to return your fiancée, I can be quite accommodating" Ferret said.

"Get on with it then" Laszlo said.

"Well the thing is she's actually not on the premises exactly, at the present time, she's incarcerated within a nearby...facility, shall we say that access hatch will provide you wish...well access" Ferret said a s Anna walked over to the hatch and saw it lead to the sewer.

"Are you kidding me?!" Anna said.

"The sewer? You fellows are a sophisticated lot, please go and get her I'll keep an eye on Ferret" Laszlo said.

"Ew I don't want to dive down there" Anna said.

"After this we take a buy new clothes take a long bath then get back to the quests" Adam said.

"Fine" Anna said as they both dived down where a woman saw them dive in.

"Who are you? Where's my fiancée?" Geraldine asked.

"He sent us to rescue you" Adam said.

"Oh, are you qualified? I'm not sure I should just follow some complete stranger" Geraldine said.

"Just come on" Anna said as Adam grabbed the woman and they began to head into the sewer as Anna felt a bit angry and jealous at this.

"Oh, how forward, well...alright, I suppose it is a bit daft hanging around here" she said.

"This place is disgusting and it's a cave which means there must be an exit" Anna said.

"Bats! Keep them off me!" Geraldine yelled as bats came at them as Adam use Inferno to killed them all.

"Thank you, those things are ghastly" Geraldine said as they moved deeper into the sewer as Anna and Adam began to notice torches and familiar poorly built wooden structures.

"If you'd told me a year ago that I'd one day find myself wading through the sewers of Bowerstone Industrial, I would have thought you mad in fact if you said it today, I'd say the same thing because it is mad, there's just no other way to look at it, as if the smell and the cloying damp weren't bad enough, then there are swarms of bats, ugh! Disgusting creatures" Geraldine said.

_"She agrees with me"_ Jasper said as Adam and Anna rolled their eyes.

_"Hush up Jasper"_ August said.

"You'd think all of factories and smog and pollution would drive any animal far, far away but here they are, right under our feet, I wish I didn't know they were here" Geraldine said.

The moment Adam and Anna saw bloody bags hanging from the celling they knew what else was down here.

"Damn! Adam we have company!" Anna yelled as they spotted the Hobbes and pulled out their guns.

"What the heck are those?!" Geraldine asked.

"Just stay back!" Anna yelled as she and Adam began firing at the attack Hobbes.

"Hobbes down here? Why am I not surprised" Adam said.

After shooting down all the Hobbes Adam and Anna led the woman into an area that Adam noticed it looked a bit like the Hobbe cave he went into as a kid.

"I never want to see one of those again!" Geraldine said snapping Adam out of his thoughts, "Hobbes right? Ugh! They are just horrible as I've always heard, children disappear from Bowerstone Industrial all the time, they're society's invisible bottom rung, so nobody notices, I hate to think how many end up down here, I know who's behind this by the way, Reaver, nothing happens in Industrial without his say-so I mean really, who else cares what happens to the homeless? Reaver wants that shelter so he can turn it into a whorehouse or a casino or something I suppose I should be flattered such an important scumbag had me abducted."

"Ugh no wonder my mother hated Reaver" Anna muttered.

"It's going to be a good day when Reaver falls, he's done lot of harm to a lot of decent people we should be nearly there nearly back to...Laszlo" Geraldine said as they reached a hall with pipes.

"She right we must be close" Anna said as they moved down the hall then finally reached the door back to the surface.

"Finally! After this a hot bath and change into those new clothes" Anna said.

"We made it, look before we go back to Laszlo, I just want to say...you were amazing I mean you are amazing" she said to Adam as Anna began to feel more angry and jealous, "I used to use the word when I was telling my friends about Laszlo...but next to you he looks a bit boring now, doesn't he? Do I really want to spend my life with a man like that? What do you think?" Geraldine asked.

"I am flatter but you should see what Laszlo was doing, he came here to rescues you, right now he's hold a gun to Ferret face while we went to get you, he worried sick about you" Adam said.

"He did that? Oh Laszlo" Geraldine said as they opened the doors to see Laszlo asleep on the ground.

"Laszlo?" Geraldine said.

"Geraldine-ow my head! That weasel, Nigel Ferret must have struck me when my back was turned, oh darling, thank goodness you're all right" Laszlo said hugging Geraldine, "thank you so much, you've saved the most important person in my life, I am forever in you debt."

"Okay let's go!" Anna said sounding angry to Adam.

"Anna? Is something wrong?" Adam asked.

"Oh nothing! Come on I want to change out of these clothes and into something that doesn't smell" Anna said.

Later that day, Anna and Adam checked into a tavern after buying new clothes as Anna sat in the hot bathtub and sighed.

"Why did I feel so jealous back there? Why the bloody hell should I care if some floozy makes a move on him, ugh I'm too tired to think about this right now" Anna said.

Meanwhile after his bath and changing Adam looked in the mirror at the outfit Anna had picked out.

"Anna are you sure about this look?" he asked looking at the hat then throwing it off and fixed his recently changed hair style (yes the one he has on the cover he is wearing his revolutionary outfit from the trailer and cover without the hat.)

"Yes, that outfit speaks revolution plus I like it, it brings out the color of your eyes" Anna said, saying the last part softly.

"It what?" Adam asked.

"Nothing" Anna said stepping out of the bathroom as both Adam and Xander eyes widen to see Anna was dressed in her own all light blue and pink revolutionary outfit as she let her long hair flow behind her and fixed her light blue and pink hat.

(For this outfit, I found a picture from Fable 2 that is perfect! Go to Fable Wiki look up the Hero of Bowerstone then go down the page and where there are pictures of the heroes with their dogs the look I choose it the girl with red hair, yeah she looks like Annabel to me.)

"What? Is it too much?" Anna asked.

"No, no! You look great!" Adam said as Anna blushed, "uh I mean uh yeah let's get on with the quests."

"Good idea" Anna said as they entered the Sanctuary to look at their next quest.

A.N. Please Review.


	12. The Game

The Game

The next quest lead our heroes to Bowerstone Market as they stood in front of a house.

"Well this is the place" Adam said.

"Come on the door open" Anna said as they looked inside then turned the corner to see three men in red hoods as one holding a crystal ball spotted them.

"I don't believe it, you're a real heroes, I mean your just what we need!" he said.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"Hold this" the man said handing Anna and Adam the crystal ball.

"Okay? Now what?" Adam asked as him and Anna began to shrink as Xander eye widen.

Anna and Adam then found themselves lying on a bridge in the giant game bored of Lightwater Village.

"The heroes wake, long had they harbored thoughts of vengeance against the evil Barron!"

"Get on with it!"

"What the hell?" Anna said as they stood up off the ground.

"So it was the heroes came to the little village of Lightwater a pretty hamlet nestling under the brutal battlement of the evil Barron castle"

"Great were their toys, let's get this over with" Adam said as he pushed opened the gates.

"Our heroes resolved to talk to the towns folks to see what they could find out about the missing princess" the man said as they noticed a big cardboard cut of a man by the fence.

"So we approach that?" Anna asked.

"I guess" Adam said.

"Excellent the heroes going to talk to Arturo, now we can get things moving!"

"Greetings strangers" one of the men said talking for the fake cut out, "I can see from your good looks and heroic demeanor that you must be on a quest to rescues the princess" Jim said.

"Uh yeah" Adam said.

"I saw her yesterday, carried off by the Baron's evil servants, a troop of Hobbes, they took her through this gate to the castle on the hill!" Jim said.

"What that's it? No clue to solve or anything?" Mark asked.

"Well the heroes has to figure out how to get up the hill" Jim said.

"You mean like by climbing it?" Ben said.

"Ugh these three are getting on my nerves" Anna said as they walked towards the castle.

"Hey! No spoilers!" Jim said.

"The hero decided to investigate the eerie tower on the hill" Mark said as Anna and Adam looked to the not very scary looking tower.

"Not very eerie thought is it? Ben you did the tower didn't you?" Jim asked.

"Yeah but I thought you said pretty" Ben said.

"What kind of adventure has a pretty tower on a hill?" Jim said.

"Be quiet you two! I'll deal with this" Mark said as the setting changed around Adam and Anna as it got dark and fog appeared around them as wolves began coming towards them.

"Ah now you're talking!" Jim said.

"How the hell did they get wolves?" Anna asked as she and Adam began firing at the wolves.

"So the heroes slew the last of the wolves, which had proven to be a mighty challenge and far more exciting than rabbits" Mark said.

"Yeah a bit predictable though" Ben said as Adam and Anna headed towards the tower door.

"The novelty of the rabbits wears off a bit when you realize you can't fight them though doesn't it" Jim said.

"Does everything have to be about fighting?" Ben asked.

"Yes-story is conflict, ideally with not too much story getting in the way" Jim said.

"Ugh these morons" Anna said as they walked into a factory as their eye widen to what was on the conveyor belt.

"The heroes entered the Baron factory" Mark said as they looked at the teddy bears moving down the belt.

"Teddy bears?! What are teddy bears doing here?" Jim said.

"Aren't they sweet? I put them in, nice eh?" Ben said.

"Yeah they are, they are nice you know what we don't want in the evil Baron Castle? Anything nice!" Jim yelled.

"Shhhh! Here comes the Princes and the Baron!" Mark said as two cut outs came down the belt then stopped.

"Help! Oh somebody please help! I've been kidnapped by the evil Baron!" Ben said in a bad lady voice for the princess.

"Oh god" Anna said.

"Mwam hah hah! I am the evil Baron and the Princess shall be my wide and all these bears will-well they'll do evil stuff for they are evil teddy bears!" Mark said in a villain voice for Baron.

"I shall never marry you!" Ben said for the princess.

"Oh she's spirited I like that" Jim said as Adam and Anna walked down the stairs and noticed a chest lying to their left as they approached and Adam opened it as a cardboard jumped out.

" A wise old man suddenly appeared before the heroes!" Jim said.

"Riddle me, riddle me cried the old man"

"On no not one of your puzzles they're far too hard just let them open the chest" Ben said.

"If all trimps are tromps and all tromps are chumps then all trimps are defiantly trumps true or false?"

"Actually that's rather easy" Ben said.

"Oh just give them the sword!" Mark yelled as Adam was given a sword.

"Okay" Adam said as him and Anna headed down the hall till they reached a room with arrows pointing to a lever on the floor.

"You ruined my puzzle! It took me ages to work that out and now they got the sword far too easily it should have been much harder!" Jim said.

Adam then pulled down on the lever as the lights went out.

"Okay who set up the lever?" Mark asked.

"I thought you did?" Jim said.

"Well I thought it was Jim job" Ben said.

"Tsk quick let's make something up" Mark said.

"Erm well how about it releases a cloud of lovely butterflies?" Ben said as butterflies flew around Adam and Anna.

"Worst game ever, I'm serious" Jim said as the lights turned how.

"Well how about a standard Hollow Man encounter?" Mark said.

"Yeah let's have some bloody action" Jim said as a light came on and Hollow Man began to appear into the room.

"Hollow Men, why am I not surprised" Anna said drawing her hammer.

"No need" Adam said charging for a spell "Inferno-Force Push!" he yelled hitting all the Hollow Men with a power wall of fire and knocked them into the walls.

"And with the Hollow Men vanquished the Heroes ventured on" Mark said as some doors opened as they founded themselves in a large cave and saw the Baron cut out.

"Foolish hero, your pursuit ends here for you will be devoured by the killed monsters of this ravine, mwah, hah hah!" Jim said in Baron voice as the cardboard fell over and Anna and Adam ventured into the ravine till they saw a small chicken surrounded by bones.

"You got to be kidding me" Adam said.

"And the killer monsters are...chickens? A Chicken?!" Mark said.

"Yes, I thought it was time to put something cute but also to make us think about our relationship with food and that" Ben said.

"Bloody hell Ben...you...wait let me fix it" Jim said as the chicken turned black as it grew to a size of a Hobbe, "there this is no ordinary chicken, it's a fire breathing demon chicken!"

The chicken then launched a fire ball at Adam and Anna as they quickly dodged rolled out of the way as Adam stabbed it with his sword as they fought their way past the demon chickens.

"And so the mighty heroes triumphed over the fire-breathing demonic, um chickens of doom! Anyway on they ran seeking a way out of these dark and gloomy caverns" Mark said.

"The exit over there" Anna said as they headed out into the light.

"The hero emerged into the light to find the Baron at Bay!" Mark said as they spotted the princess and Baron cut outs and they saw the three hooded men looking down at them.

"Help me heroes, you're my only hope!" Ben said in princess voice.

"I the Baron shall tolerate you meddling no longer! My elite Hobbe guard will take care of you, they hunger for human flesh! Mwah ha ha!" Jim said for Baron.

"Hobbes? Oh goodie" Anna said as Hobbes began to appear.

"Ice Storm-Shock!" Adam yelled making it rain sharp electric blades of ice hitting all the Hobbes as Anna and Adam began slaying all Hobbes in sight with their weapons.

"The Barons elite guards lay at their feet, nothing now lay between them and the evil Baron!" Mark said as Adam and Anna approached the Baron cutout

"I challenge you to personal combat hero but know I am immune to all weapons save one, the magic sword that is the bane of my existence which there is no way you could possibly have" Jim said as Adam poked the cardboard cut out with the sword making it fall over.

"The sword! The Bane Sword! It cannot be! Nooo! I am slain Eck!"

"What kind of rubbish game kills the villain in one blow?" Mark said.

"Well you are the one who gave the heroes that Baron Bane Sword" Ben said.

"Yeah but it wasn't supposed to be easy to get!" Jim said.

"Give it a rest will you, please come on back to the game" Mark said.

"Hero, thank you for saving me, how can I ever repay you?" Ben said in princess voice.

"I can think of something" Ben said laughing.

"Yeah!" Mark chuckled as Anna glared up at them, "the hero kisses the princess."

"Bit of a cliché" Ben said.

"An incredibly hot cliché if the girl does it" Jim said.

"I will kill them" Anna said.

"It's ironic it's a self-aware commentary on nature of the cliché" Mark said.

"An incredibly hot self-aware commentary on nature of the cliché" Jim said.

"Just do it Anna so we can leave" Adam said.

"Ugh fine!" Anna said approaching the cardboard and kissed it, "there happy?!"

"And they both lived happily ever after?" Ben said.

"They would have but the Baron had poisoned the princess and she died an excruciating death, her inhuman death tormented a local stable boy who grew up to be a vicious serial killer and cannibal" Jim said.

"You're sick Jim! Why do you always want to kill everything? Why can't we just have a happy ending?" Ben asked as Anna crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

"That is a happy ending" Jim said.

"I'm with Ben they lived happily ever after and there was little to no cannibalism" Mark said.

"Oh great, yeah never seen THAT before" Jim said as Anna and Adam began to grow again and stood back in the room.

"Great work my friend that was fantastic!" Jim said.

"You have to be the best heroes of all time! I'm going to have my bard/ sorcerer compose a song about you" Ben said.

"Whatever" Mark said.

"We bestow upon you the titles of Honoree Master of Dungeons!" Jim said.

"Were out of here!" Anna said as her and Adam left the room.

"That was strange" Adam said.

"We never speak of this again" Anna said.

A.N. Please Review.


	13. A Marriage of Inconvenience

A Marriage of Inconvenience

After going to Brightwall Anna and Adam left the academy as they headed towards their next quest.

"Okay, we keep an eye out for those Rare Books for Samuel it's a good thing we found some already but now the next quest should be here" Anna said as they reached a house as they saw a man standing outside.

"Please, my sweet, please 'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" William said.

"I've heard that before and first few times you disappointed me, you clumsiness was sort of adorable in its way but it's gotten a bit old hasn't it" Veronica said.

"My darling, please don't...I'm sorry please let's not argue, it's so awful" William said.

"Awfully boring you mean, perhaps if you ever won it would be more interesting" Veronica said closing the door.

"What seems to be the problem?" Adam asked.

"When I married my wife she was all sweetness and smiles and now she's all bitterness and bile, she bullies me, she berates me...it's horrible, she's horrible but if I divorced her she'd get half my fortune, which is quite a bit of money, oh I wish I was someone else wait...what if she was with someone else? If a guy like you were to approach her, chat her up, tell her you've got more money than I do...he'd divorce me, to marry you and I'd be free and clear!" William said.

"Excuse me?" Adam said as Anna growled in anger.

"Of course, you wouldn't have to actually marry her, once she's divorced me, you could just walk away, oh I'd love to see the look on her face then! I know it sounds repugnant but this could be my only way out, will you do it?" William asked.

"Fine I guess I will" Adam said.

"You'll do it! Oh this is the first good thing that's happened to me in years! She's inside-you can start there I'll go to the pub, get out of your way it shouldn't be too hard, you go in there and bat your eyes at her, give her a few shiny trinkets, she'll be all over you, hmph worked for me" William said.

"Come on Xander! Let's leave the prince to his duty!" Anna growled.

"Anna?" Adam said.

"If you need us we'll be at the pub! Good luck!" Anna growled.

* * *

"Why do you suppose she so mad?" Jasper asked as he and August watched the map.

"I don't know, it's not like her to get so mad it's almost like she jealous" August said.

"Why would she be jealous?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know" August said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay here we go" Adam said walking into the house to see Victoria with her back to him.

"What is it now? Don't tell me you want to talk about things oh-sorry, I thought you were my husband hmmm don't know how I could have confused someone like you for someone like him, so what can I do for you?" Victoria asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmph!" Anna growled slamming a bottle on the table as Xander looked up at her.

"I feel jealous again, why? So what if he's going to seduce some hussy" Anna spat bitterly as Xander rested his head on her lap.

"Oh Xander why do I fell so strange around him, every time he smiles to me I get butterflies in my belly and blush, every time he says my name it feels like I'm the only girl in the world and his eyes, he has the most enchanting eyes, I could look at them all day if I could" Anna said.

* * *

Adam had just finished dancing with Victoria as the woman giggled, "well, handsome you're quite a bit of fun aren't you? Much more diverting than that husband of mine do you know he spends all his time reading or gardening, so dull...I can't remember the last time he did something thrilling for me, like buy me a ruby, I adore rubies by the way" Veronica said.

"Of course anything my sweet" Adam said as he left the house and made a disgusted face, "she is awful, I wonder why Anna was so mad?" Adam said as he made his way to a jewelry stall as he noticed something there.

'Maybe Anna would like that' he thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh Xander I am so confused" Anna said as Xander whimpered.

"Here boy" Anna said giving him some food from her plate.

* * *

"Look at that!" Victoria said looking at the ruby, "you spared no expense, thank you I love it"

'I bet you do' Adam thought.

"It's been lovely spending time with you and it was exciting at first, flirting in my husband house but aren't you a bit bored? We should go somewhere, how about the Brightwall Bridge?" Victoria suggested.

"Come with me" Adam said putting on a smile as he took Veronica hand and led her out of the house.

* * *

"Hmmm" Anna said as she touched a flower sitting in a vase on her table and took off one of the petals, "I love him" she said pulling off another, "I don't love him, I love him, I don't love" she said picking each petal off.

* * *

"Lovely view here isn't it? And you don't ruin it with a lot of talk; you just stand there and look irresistible, hmmmm" Victoria said as she and Adam stood on the bridge.

"Thank you" Adam said smiling and knew he had to speed things up and kissed Victoria.

'Huh, just like with Elise isn't a kiss supposed to make you feel wonderful? My father always said there is a wonderful feeling it why didn't I feel that with Elise? I loved her right?' Adam thought.

"Wow, you've done that before I should think, that or you have amazing instincts I have to tell you...I've been with William so long I forgot how incredible it can feel to be with someone exciting I want more, what do you say...we make a go of this? I'll leave William and you and I can be together, you've got a ring, you've got a house...you're going to be very hard to resist aren't you? Go ahead and ask and let's see how strong my resistance is" Victoria said snapping Adam out of his thoughts as he got down to one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Adam asked feeling disgusted inside.

"Yes! Yes! Now I just have to divorce William, oh I wish I'd met you five years ago-would have spared myself a lot of crushing boredom" Victoria said.

Adam then returned to the house where he found William waiting as Victoria approached.

"I got news for you William, you're not going to like it and let me tell you that breaks my heart, truly, I've decided were not right for each other, more specifically you're not right for me so here are the divorce paper, you may consider yourself an ex-husband" Victoria said handing him the papers.

"Victoria I don't know what to say other than-thank you, thank you for doing just what I knew you would" William said.

"What? You planned this all along?" Victoria said.

"Sorry to say I'll file these with the city clerk first thing tomorrow morning, and then we are officially history, thanks again" William said.

"Well my enterprising love-aren't you a piece of work, you make a deal with a househusband to split up his marriage and leave his wide penniless, rather underhanded I would say, I wonder just how despicable are you willing to be? Because if I think this thought-if he never makes it to that office, the divorce never happens and then instead of marrying a hot-blooded divorcee, you'd be landing yourself a very wealthy widower" Victoria said.

"What? You can't mean...you'd kill me?!" William yelled.

"Well technically, he kill you I'm sorry William but it is a lot of money...you haven't left me much of a choice" Victoria said.

"Don't listen to him! You can just walk away-this doesn't concern you anymore!" William said.

"Yeah you two can work that out, I'm not killing anyone" Adam said leaving.

"No don't go!" Victoria said as Adam closed the door.

"Ugh, better go get Anna" Adam said.

* * *

"I love him" Anna said pulling off one of the last three petals, "I love him not, oh" she said looking at the last one and plucking it off, "I love him, how silly of me to fall for the prince of all people it never work out he's of royal blood and I'm...I'm a warrior monk from the north, he'll end up marrying some refine high-class heiress and I'll return to the north with my father and live the rest of my life with one of the warrior monks most likely" Anna said as Xander whined as his ears pointed up as he looked to the door as Adam walked in holding something behind his back.

"There you two are" Adam said.

"So did the seducing go well?" Anna asked bitterly.

"It worked out and here I got these for you" Adam said pulling out from behind his back and held out a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh" Anna gasped looking at the beautiful flowers as she took them, "for me?"

"Of course, you looked upset earlier so I hope these make up for it" Adam said smiling.

"They're lovely, no one's ever given me flowers before" Anna said.

"Really? Well I'm glad I was the first, come on lets go we got more things to do" Adam said holding out his hand.

"Yeah we do" Anna said taking it.

* * *

"Well if I didn't know better I'd say were witnessing the first signs of love" Jasper said.

"Hmph prince or not he better not break my daughter heart or I will break his neck" August said.

A.N. Please Review.


	14. Bored to Death

Bored to Death

Deep in Mourningwood Anna and Adam made their way into the graveyard as they just defeated several Hollow Men.

"I swear these things will never stop showing up" Anna said.

"Okay the quest is somewhere up ahead" Adam said as they saw several mausoleums.

"Hey see two guys up ahead" Anna said.

"I see them too, they must be the ones we need to talk to" Adam said as they made their way over as they soon realized the two men were see-through.

"You said this cemetery would be loads of fun and now it's obvious you were talking bollox" Sam said.

"Perhaps you'd like it back with mum, anyway how was I to know a cemetery would have no ghosts in it?" Max said.

"You know what we need? The book" Sam said.

"Adam am I crazy or are we seeing real ghosts?" Anna asked.

"No I see them too" Adam said as they approached.

"Sam, that's brilliant! The book! Go get it" Max said.

"I'm not getting it, trundle all the way back there just to have to face her? I'd rather die, again" Sam said.

"Well I'm not getting it, have live-y here get it" Max said looking to Adam and Anna.

"Who?" Sam said noticing them, "oh right! What about it? We'd really be ever so grateful."

"This is no ordinary book, it's the Normanomicon it can summon the dead" Max said.

"Well that makes it sound so insidious, we don't want to do anything diabolical with the dead, we just want someone to have a chat with" Sam said.

"Sure, where is it?" Adam said.

"Ah genius! Problem solved" Max said.

"Now the thing is, the book is in Millfields" Sam said.

"Our mum's got it she always said she would take it to her grave" Max said.

"Which she did" Sam said.

" 'You'll have that book over my dead body' she used to say" Max said trying to sound like his mum.

"Which was eerily prescient" Sam said.

"So all you have to do is dig it up" Max said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! You want us to dig up your mother grave for a book?" Anna said.

"Yes" Max and Sam said.

"You got to be kidding" Anna said.

"Come on Anna, let's get this over with" Adam said.

"Man were going to hell for this" Anna said as they traveled to the Sanctuary and looked down at the map, "Okay here's Millfields" Anna said.

"Hold on I know this place, it used to be called Bowerlake and there's Heroes Hill!" Adam said.

"Okay there's the cemetery, we'll search there" Anna said.

Upon reaching Millfields they found three grave plots.

"Here are Max and Sam graves" Anna said.

"And here's their mother" Adam said holding a shovel.

"Oh god forgive us for this" Anna said as they began digging till then hit the coffin and opened it up to the very rotting corpse as Adam pulled the book out and handed it to Anna all the crows in the cemetery then flew as a Wisp flew out of Mrs. Spade grave and hit the rock forming the ghost.

"Here, what are you doing to my...oh no the book!" she yelled as the book shook in Anna hand as Hollow Men appeared in the grave.

"Hollow Men!" Adam yelled drawing his sword and slicing one head off.

"Watch out for-oh nicely done" Mrs. Spade said.

"These things are such a pain!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into another one.

"Mind the roses, they were just watered!"

"Sorry!" Anna said shooting a Hollow Man in the head.

"These guys are annoying!" Adam yelled slicing his sword through one.

"Oh, you really clobbered that fellow!"

"Anna behind you!" Adam yelled as Anna dodged a Hollow Man swing and slammed her hammer into him.

"Oh! I thought he had you" Mrs. Spade said.

"Vortex-Blades!" Adam yelled catching the Hollow Men in a tornado as swords stabbed into each one.

"You're really quite good at this" Mrs. Spade said.

"Ya!" Anna yelled smashing one easily.

"That one didn't give you much trouble" Mrs. Spade said.

"How many are there!" Adam said slicing more Hollow Men.

"Well done! Just mind the headstone" Mrs. Spade said.

"Madam we're trying!" Adam yelled blocking a sword swing as one of the mausoleums opened up as a large Hollow Man growled and ran out of it.

"Now we be a good time for a spell" Anna said.

"Inferno-Blades!" Adam yelled sending the fire swords into the large Hollow Man making it blow up and the Hollow Man attacked ended.

"Well you sorted out those Hollow Men with no trouble at all perhaps you should keep that book, with your skills, it will be safe with you than in my grave and it's a bit uncomfortable frankly well, I suppose I'll get back in then, if you see my sons tell them they'd better be back here by supper if they know what's good for them!" Mrs. Spade said disappearing.

"Wait ghosts eat?" Anna said.

"I have no idea, let's go" Adam said.

Later that day Adam and Anna returned to Mourningwood as they found Max and Sam in a conversation.

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

'Be bold! We'll just open to a random page and do whatever it says" Max said.

"What if the page we open to is just the continuation of the previous page?" Sam asked.

"Alright if that happens we'll flip back until we find the beginning of the section, but we'll do it boldly" Max said.

"Boldly huh?" Adam said.

"Did you find the book in mum grave?" Sam asked.

"Which was early? And which we drove her to?" Max said.

"Yeah we have it, oh she want's you two back by supper or else" Anna handing Max the book.

"We've got it! Now let's see what's in here 'Ghost pantry' must be where the snacks are kept, 'Ghost pants' that sounds interesting" Max said.

"Maybe a bit too interesting, at least to start with, what else?" Sam asked.

" 'Ghost party'! Brilliant" Max said.

"Right, let's have that then" Sam said.

"Now then" Max said clearing his throat, "Necrus risius corduroy!"

Music then began to be heard as Ghost kegs began to appear with dancing ghosts as the graveyard filled with ghost party decorations.

"This is fantastic! Thank you!" Sam said as the brothers went to join the party.

"Okay" Adam said as he and Anna left to the Sanctuary.

A.N. Please Review.


	15. Masquerade

Masquerade

"Okay we got you name out there your now famous, let see if Page will talk to you" Anna said as they made their way in the Resistance base as they saw Major Swift.

"Major Swift" Anna said.

"Ah, the rebel prince I'm on my way to the castle to report to your brother and to try and find out what I can about his troop movement while I'm there" Major Swift said.

"Good luck then" Adam said as they entered the war room to see Walter, Ben and Page.

"I'm telling you, I downed three Hollow Men with one shot, it's true!" Ben said.

"I've never trusted a soldier in my life, I'm not going to start now" Page said looking annoyed.

"We-will you tell her Walter?" Ben said.

"Hey I'm not getting involved" Walter said.

"Look, look they're they are, ask them yourself" Ben said.

"I don't remember seeing no such thing" Anna said.

"Oh give it a rest" Page said.

"Fine, I'll just stand here quietly then shall I?" Ben said.

"You know for a prince, you're a pretty decent person, people out there are starting to believe in you" Page said to Adam.

"I knew you two would get along in the end" Walter said.

"Thank you for taking an interest in my social life, but we have bigger problems now" Page said.

"Reaver" Walter said.

"Ugh! What he do this time?" Anna asked.

"He's been bleeding the city dry for years now, but it's never been this bad we decided it was time to hit back" Page said.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"A small group of fighters managed to get into his mansion, but they never made it out" Walter said.

"I believe they're alive, you're going to help me find them" Page said.

"What's the plan?" Anna asked.

"Reaver hosts some sort of fancy secret society party every week, we don't know what goes on, but we do know what guests look like, it's the perfect chance to sneak in" Walter said.

"Here, you'll have to wear this" Page said handing Adam a costume and Anna one.

"Great where's my costume?" Ben asked as Page gave him a look, "what? I still can't come? What, even after the three Hollow Men story? Honestly this is as bad as the army."

"Now everyone out, I have a party to dress for, Anna you may stay here and change if you like we'll meet the Prince later" Page said.

"I'll stay and make sure no one spies on you two" Ben said.

"Everyone out" Page said.

"You know, I'm starting to have serious doubts about our relationship" Ben said as Page sighed in annoyance, "I knew I should have gone up to the castle with Swiftie."

"I just love how soldiers can come in and out of our 'secret' hideout now, whatever you do, please don't let Mr. Finn follow you, I've had enough of him for one day, I'll see you at Reaver manor" Page said closing the door.

"This is my costume?" Anna said holding up her Women's Masquerade Suit.

"Yes it was a set I managed to get with the prince costume Page said as Anna began to change.

"Well I know it's going to be hard to walk in this" Anna said.

"So how long have you and the prince been in love?" Page asked.

"What?! No it's not like that!" Anna said blushing.

"Oh? From the way I saw you looking at him I assumed you two were a couple" Page said.

"No, I'm just helping him stop Logan I will eventually end up back in the North when he's crowned king" Anna said.

"But you love him" Page said.

"Yeah I guess I do, it was his eyes I feel for those kind eyes of his" Anna said.

"Really? I would have never guessed" Page said

Meanwhile after changing in the Sanctuary Adam and Xander made their way to Millfields where Reaver Mansion was and where he meet up with Anna and Page.

It was night as Anna and Page stood outside in their costumes as Adam approached in his costume.

"Hmmm this really does suit you, brings out the color in your eyes" Page said.

"Thank you" Adam said.

"Shall we?" Page said.

"Let's go" Anna said as they walked up the steps and opened the door to be greeted by Hatch the butler.

"Bit late, aren't you? You've missed half the rituals and all the drinking, all we've got left is fizzy pop" Hatch said.

"Um, we apologies" Page said.

"Oh yeah? Well, just give me the password and we'll forget all about it, all right?" Hatch said.

"Er...the password..." Page said.

"Nah, I'm just pulling your leg, come on in" Hatch said as they followed him up the stairs, "master Reaver will be happy to have a few more conscious people around for the final ceremony, I wasn't kidding about the fizzy pop though these lightweights drink the lot, there's probably some cooking sherry left in the kitchen if you're desperate."

"No thank you" Adam said.

"No? Don't blame you, never touch the stuff myself, expect in the mornings" he said as they passed a messy dining table, "I can sort you out a nice orgy later on should the mood take you, what do you say ladies?"

"Ugh!" Anna grunted in disgust.

"Just keep walking you strange little man" Page said.

"Of course, of course, you'll have to pardon me miss, I do have a habit of spouting the odd vulgarity, Master Reaver has often brought out his whip to rectify that flaw in my character" he said as they reached some doors, "it's just this way, oh you'll have such fun not 'drinks and orgies' fun you know, but it'll be a real laugh, I'm sure now there are some ground rules, Master Reaver insists that nobody carries weapons into the ballroom there have been some accidents" Hatch said.

"I'm afraid I need to keep mine, I'm here to find some friends" Page said.

"Oh, you're the brave noble rebels, why didn't you say so? I'm an oppressed proletarian myself, you know, we're practically comrades, if you just go through those doors, you can sneak past the party and rescue your fellow revolutionaries" Hatch said as Adam opened the doors as they walked down the stairs and opened another set of doors as they spotted Kidd in a cage.

"There's one of my men, Kidd are you alright?" Page said.

"Get out! Now!" Kidd said.

"Where the others?" Page asked.

"All dead, Reaver knew you'd come he's been waiting for you!" Kidd said.

"What!" Page said as the cage began to lift to the roof.

"I'll get him out Adam said holding onto the cage.

"My, my, my more busy little bees here to steal Reaver honey, so industrious, so committed, so bloody annoying, when will you people learn to enjoy life?" Reaver said as Anna and Page glared at Reaver watching down from above with his guests.

"I'll enjoy killing you, does that count?" Page said.

"Oh you're just full of spunk, aren't you? A true heroine, you must be lighting under the bed sheets" Reaver said.

Adam grunted as he tried to pull himself up on the cage as Page and Anna watched below.

"And now as promised, the evening piece de la resistance, another piece of the resistance viola!" Reaver said pulling on a lever as the cage lifter higher and Adam fell and landed in front of the girls.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah" Adam said as they glared up at Reaver.

"Do try to put on a good show for my guests, won't you?" Reaver said.

"Show? You expect us to entertain you?" Page said.

"But of course, it's just a game, my little sweet, the Wheel of Misfortune, it's rather simple, I spin, you die, we watch, really it's...it's a riot" Reaver said tapping his cane as the wheel spun and landed on the Hobbe icon, "why no less than the most unsightly, most obnoxious creatures ever to contaminate the world, super."

The Hobbe gate then opened up giving the heroes no choice but to go in.

Adam and the other then entered a large cave like room as the guests watched above and Reaver enter the room, "you will laugh, you will cry, you will have your sinews gnawed upon, bring out the Hobbes!" Reaver said.

Hobbes began to come out from small holes as Page drew her gun and began firing as Adam and Anna followed.

"That Hobbe is dead ladies and gentlemen" they heard Hatch announce.

"These ugly things are tougher than they look!" Page yelled as she kept firing.

"We know!" Adam said.

After fighting and slaying every Hobbe the heroes were all panting as they glared up at Reaver.

"One almost feels sorry for those repugnant beast, then one shrugs and waits for the next piece of carnage" Reaver said as the gates opened.

"Reaver's worse than I thought, what kind of mind dreams up something like this?" Page said as they reentered the main room.

"Like the tales of my greatest conquests, the wheel simply demands to be spun, what delicious fate will it deliver this time?" Reaver said as the wheel spun and landed on the Hollow Man symbol, "ah it's just not a real party without the elegant shuffles of those gentlemen, so hallowed and yet so hollow" Reaver said as the Hollow Man gate opened.

"Come on, the sooner we make our way through this sick game, the sooner we'll get our chance to kill Reaver" Page said as they entered a graveyard like arena.

"Let the tearing of limbs commence, chop-chop" Reaver said as Hollow Men began to enter the room.

"Inferno-Vortex!" Adam yelled hitting the Hollow Men with the combination spell.

"Take this!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into all the Hollow Men that got near her as Page shoot a Hollow Man head.

"Another one down!" Page yelled.

"More of them!" Anna yelled as more Hollow Men entered the room.

"Just die will you! How can these things even walk?!" Page yelled.

"Ya!" Adam yelled using a powerful Inferno-Vortex to end the attack.

"What a heartbreaking performance, the poetry of life and death was unmistakable and you had to spoil it all by not dying" Reaver said.

"Piss off!" Anna yelled as the gate reopened.

"I read about Hollow men before but...I'm not sure I ever believed in them, this better end soon" Page said.

"So do I" Anna said as they reentered the main room.

"Oh wheel, let your exquisite circumference regale us with violent thrills" Reaver said as the wheel spun and landed on a bird icon, "ah yes, I paid these bloodthirsty mercenaries out of my own pocket with gold I took from the people but still they'd better not disappoint."

"Mercenaries, finally something I know how to fight" Page said as they entered the next room.

"The literary may be lacking but they do have a way with swords, away we go!" Reaver said as Mercenaries entered the room as Page began firing.

"You make me sick!" Page yelled.

"Take this!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into several mercenaries skulls.

After fighting off all the mercenaries Adam stabbed him sword into the last one he knocked over as he tossed Page and Anna health potions.

"As it happens I was bending the truth about having paid them, it was strictly a no kill no deal arrangement so you've saved me a small fortune bravo" Reaver said.

"I've seen terrible things in my time, but never so much death...Reaver's going to pay for this!" Page growled as they headed back to the main room.

"Enough games Reaver!" Page yelled.

"Oh but they're such fun, and my guests so enjoy fun, time for another spin!" Reaver said as the wheel spun and landed on a strange icon.

"Oh now this is very special round, wait till you see what treasures I have in store for you next" Reaver said.

"Now that's a symbol I'm not familiar with be on your guard" Adam said.

"What no? We can't keep fighting forever" Page said.

"I agree" Anna said as they entered a desert arena.

"I met these delightful creatures in a rather inhospitable land, far from the turgid green of Albion, I do love to bring two cultures together and see which one dies first" Reaver said.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Sand Furies!" Hatch said as three strange creatures will glowing eyes jumped out of the sand holding swords.

"What are they?!" Anna yelled blocking as Sand Fury blade as she kicked it back.

"I don't know!" Adam yelled using Force Push-Shock to knock one of the new creatures back.

"These things are fast!" Page yelled.

"Keep fighting!" Adam yelled killing one of the Sand Furies.

"Adam a spell! Quick and a strong one!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into one of the beast guts.

"Ice Strom-Shock!" Adam yelled using a powerful spell to kill all the furies as he panted.

"Wasn't that utterly enthralling? Or course, you should be ashamed of yourselves, treating a foreign visitors in such an unsociable manner" Reaver said.

"I've really had enough of this" Page said.

"So have I" Anna said as they reentered the main room.

"You holier-than-thou idealists, always thinking in the simplest, most binary of ways but I quite agree this game grows tiresome and my guests they grow restless" Reaver said.

"No need to get restless sweetheart, Barry Hatch is here to take care of you, fancy a quick jig?" Hatch said to a woman that wasn't wearing a mask as he touched her bottom as she growled an annoyance as the wheel landed on the Balverine as the woman eyes glowed and grew sharp teeth.

"You're a rough one ain't ya? I like that in a woman, you're just...what?!" he yelled seeing the woman turned into a large Balverine "Reaver! Reaver! Help!" he yelled as the beast tackled Hatch and tore at his neck.

"Oh dear, do you brutes have any idea how hard it is to find good staff? Still one might as well enjoy the show, what's the use of a secret society without a little secret after all" Reaver said as the Balverines began jumping down below.

"This can't be happening...what are they?!" Page yelled.

"My mother told me about these! They're bloody Balverines!" Anna yelled as they began opening fire on the Balveirnes.

"I hope your finding them amusing to fight" Reaver said.

One of the Balverines then charged at Anna as she swung her hammer and uppercut it then slammed her hammer down on its skull.

"His guests are blood Balverines! This is mad!" Adam yelled stabbing his sword into one of the Balverines.

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!" Page yelled firing at some of the Balveriens.

"That makes two of us!" Adam yelled.

"Enough of these things!" Anna yelled smashing her head down on the last one.

"This is the last party I take you two to" Adam said as a Balverine came up from behind him.

"Look out!" Page yelled shooting it in the forehead.

"Well, I must say, you've made me out to be somewhat poor host, rather rude of you to dispose of all my guests" Reaver said.

"Now it's your turn Reaver!" Page yelled pointing a gun and firing at Reaver as he deflected the bullet with his cane and made it land by their feet.

"Oh my dear girl, why not stop all this bickering? The four of us could go up to my quarters and have a private party" Reaver said.

"Do you have any idea who this is? It's Logan brother, the prince!" Page yelled.

"The king's brother a bona fide hero well I wouldn't dream of coming between siblings well that's not strictly true...there was that time...anyway best of luck with this whole revolution lark, perhaps we'll meet again one day, tatty-bye" Reaver said leaving the room.

"Hey come back! Bloody coward!" Page yelled.

"Would someone mind getting us out of here now?" Kidd asked as they looked up at the cage.

After freeing kid the heroes walked out of Reaver mansion as Anna and Adam took off their hats and masks.

"I thought I'd side with royal blood but you're nothing like your brother, the Bowerstone Resistance will follow you without question so long as you promise to change things when you take the throne, poverty children forced to work, people living in fear...you have to make it stop" Page said.

"I promise" Adam said shaking her hand.

"All right then, we should get back we've got a revolution to plan" Page said as the light flashed and time stopped as Adam and Anna entered the portal again.

_"You have the support of Bowerstone and its underground resistance but you still have much to do before you can take Albion's throne"_ Theresa said disappearing.

Upon opening the gates two new statues of Adam and Anna in their Masquerade Outfits appeared.

"We're so close to that castle" Anna said.

" I know we better get ready there's still much to do" Adam said as they opened the chests to upgrade their weapons and magic then left the Road to appear outside the gates to Reaver Mansion.

"The speech will commence shortly!" a guard yelled.

"What's going on?" Page asked.

"All citizens gather at the castle for the king message, the speech will commence shortly!"

"This is never good" Kidd said.

"You two should find out what it's about, I'd come with you but there's a reason we stay underground we'll see you at the base when it's over all right?" Page said.

"See you there" Adam said as him and Anna traveled back to the guild and changed out of their costumes and back into their Revolutionary outfits as they stepped out of the dressing room.

"Come on" Adam said as they headed towards the map.

A.N. Please Review.


	16. Traitors and Chesty Chess?

Traitors and Chesty Chess?

It was raining by the time Anna and Adam reached the castle and spotted Ben.

"Ben what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Don't know your brother up to something" Ben said as they went into the crowd for Logan announcement.

"Yes, traitors walk amongst us, traitors plot to end us would have you believed their cause is noble they wear many masks they may look like your friends, they may even look like your most loyal servants, this...this is the face of a traitor" Logan said as they saw Major Swift with his hands tied behind hit back not in his uniform and looked to have taken a nasty beating.

"Swift" Ben said.

"Oh no" Anna said.

"Major Swift, a respected member of the army and sworn servant of the kingdom, has plotted against us all he was apprehended attempting to turn loyal soldiers against us, and is thus charged with espionage, treason and conspiracy, yet there are still others darkening out land with their betrayal we shall hunt these traitors down, wherever they may be and they shall suffer the same fate as Major Swift, the fate of all enemies of the crown!" Logan yelled as a gun was pointed to Swift head as Adam stopped Ben from attacking as Anna covered her mouth and gasped and looked away when the gun shot was heard.

"He has to be stopped, no matter what it takes he has to be...come on, we need to tell the others" Ben said as they left the castle courtyard and one their way Anna gasped at the wall they passed.

"Oh my god!" Anna yelled pulling off her and August wanted posters.

"We're all here! Walter, Page, Swift, Sabine and you Ben! Come we got to show these to the others as well" Adam said.

_"I'm on that list! Dear me!"_ Jasper said.

_"You got to be pulling my leg?! Me as well!"_ August said.

"Come on" Adam said.

Upon entering the base Anna and Adam saw Ben beat them and told the others of what happened.

"Ben told us what happened, Swift was a good friend, he died like a true solder" Walter said.

"Ha! A true solder? Let's not pretend there was anything noble about the way he died, he was tortured, humiliated and murdered" Ben said bitterly.

"And he didn't give Logan anything, or we'd be dead now, I call that noble" Walter said.

"It was just a matter of time before Logan did this, before he decided to hunt us down, we have to fight back" Page said.

"We're still not ready though we need more allies and thanks to Swift's efforts, we know exactly where to look" Walter said.

"It will be harder getting more allies with these things all over the kingdom" Anna said tossing their wanted posters onto the map table.

"Before he was executed, the Major managed to send us a message" Ben said.

"A soldier still loyal to the old guard brought it to me, at great risk to his life" Walter said.

"What did it say?" Adam asked.

"Well, this is Swiftie we're talking about, so it's rather straightforward 'you will find allies in Aurora'." Ben said.

"I still don't understand how anyone there could help us, Aurora is a dead land, there's nothing there" Page said.

"Or at least that's what we've been told it's still the only lead we have anyway" Walter said.

"Can we get on with the plan? I gave an overwhelming urge to shoot someone" Ben said.

"First thing we'll need a ship, you two and Ben will get hold of one, while Page and I make sure the rest of the fleet doesn't follow" Walter said.

"You'll need to go via the back alleys and they'll be crawling with soldiers" Page said.

"Not a problem, I know my way round the place, I'll meet you two at the back of the sewers, we're going to show Logan just what traitors can do" Ben said.

"Go on, my men are putting together the materials we'll need, it should be quite a display" Page said.

"Aurora is a distant place, it could be a while before we return, if there's things you need to do now's the time" Walter said.

"Come on Adam, let's do a last minute checkup around before we leave" Anna said.

"Right" Adam said as they left to the Sanctuary.

Later that day Anna and Adam looked up at a large house in confusion.

"This is the Sunset House I guess we go in?" Anna said.

"I suppose" Adam said as they walked up to the door as Adam knocked on it and the door swung open with a slow creepy creak.

Inside Anna and Adam eyes widen to see the floor boards were coming up from the ground, the wall paper was falling apart and a skeleton hung in the center of the room by a chain and a chair knocked over next to it and an old book.

"Okay I'm leaving!" Anna said.

"Wait" Adam said as he picked up the old book.

"If you are reading this, then the house has returned somehow, I feared this might happen, so before I burnt it down, I left a note for those that might follow, then as the house burned, I realized the note would burn too, so I wrote a second one but when I went to place that note, I found the first on untouched so I had to write a third one to explain all of that, which is this one but the point is the house is cursed by an entity of pure evil and malice, it is the stuff of nightmares so whatever you do, do not sleep here, you've been warned" Adam read.

"Why the hell would we sleep here?" Anna asked as they saw the doors in front of them slowly creak open as they heard a music box jingle.

"We better check it out" Adam said.

"Ah damn" Anna said as they walked up the stairs as they entered a room with a sling bed and behind it was a several red changing stands and behind them was massive children's toys and fire.

"Yeah this place is evil, I'm out of here" Anna said.

"Hold on, there must be something to do here, the quest wouldn't have shown up so let's just lay in the bed and see what happens" Adam said.

"Ugh fine! I know I'm going to regret this later" Anna said as they both lay on the bed and stared up at the celling.

All of the sudden the saw they were looking up at a sky then jumped up to see they were in a large grass filled clearing and saw some black and white statues on a giant bored as Anna and Adam approached.

"It's a giant chess bored" Adam said.

"Look a chest" Anna said as they approached the chest in the middle of the giant game bored.

"There's a note" Adam said picking it up.

"What's it say?" Anna asked.

_Hello! Do you like playing games? I love playing games. Maybe if you like playing games too we can be Super Best Friends! Let's play chess! _

_Chesty, your friendly chest._

_P.S I like killing people too. It's so much fun isn't it?_

"What the hell?" Adam said.

"That's a joke right?" Anna asked as the note vanished with the chest.

"Looks like we're going to have to play" Adam said.

"Okay, uh Pawn G2 to G4" Anna said as the piece moved.

One of Chesty piece than moved as all of the sudden all the pieces were moved back and Chesty appeared back in the center.

"What? We were playing right" Adam said as they approached the chest and picked up the note.

_I think we can be Super Best Friends, but this game is stupid. There are so many rules! Let's play a new game, I hope you will like it because I made it up myself. I call it Chesty Chess!_

_Chesty_

"You can't do that" Anna said as the chest and note disappeared as all the Hobbe Pawn piece began to attack them.

Adam and Anna then began shooting the stone Hobbes making each shatter till chesty appeared again with a new note.

"Let me see that!" Anna said picking it up.

_Isn't Chesty's Chess the funnest game ever? Now that we're Super Best Friends. I think I can trust you with a secret. All my other friends are dead and won't play anymore. Promise you won't tell! Now let's play some more._

_Chesty_

"Who would believe us?" Ana said as the chest and note disappeared again as all Chesty Knights and Bishops began to attack looking like Hollowmen and Sand Furies as Adam and Anna smashed all them till Chesty appeared again.

"Now what!?" Adam said picking up the note.

_You really like my game don't you? Please say you really like it. It would make me so sad if you didn't like it because you're breaking all my toys and that is not very nice thing to do to a Super Best Friend. But it's okay. I have more._

_Chesty_

"If you don't want us to break them then stop making them attack us!" Adam yelled as the chest and note vanished again and the two big Hobbe Rooks attacked.

Anna knocked over one then began to slam her hammer down onto the Rook till it shattered and Adam shot his till his shattered and Chesty appeared again.

_Dear Super Best Friend,_

_How would you like it if I came to your house and played with your toys and broke all your toys and then you had no toys left? It's all right, I'm just messing with you! I like it when my toys break!_

_Chesty_

"What a creepy chest" Adam said as the chest and note vanished and the queen and king a giant Hollow Man and a mercenary that looked like Saker attacked.

"I had enough of this!" Anna yelled when she finished smashing the queen as Chesty appeared again.

_You are the bestest Super Best Friend a chest could ever hope for. That's why I'm going to give you a present. My house! You can sleep here and kill stuff and play chess whenever you want!_

_Love, Chesty_

"What do you know" Adam said opening the chest, "the deeds to the house."

"Let's get the hell out of here" Anna said as the world darkened and they awoke back in the house.

"Okay let's go" Adam said getting out of the bed.

"This was the strangest quest we've had yet" Anna said.

"No that gnome one still the worst one by the way how many gnomes have we got so far?" Adam asked.

"30 were actually doing the world a favor by shooting those foul mouth things" Anna said as they left the house.

A.N. Please Review.


	17. Gone but not Forgotten

Gone but not Forgotten

"Great what do these two idiots want now?" Anna asked as they walked towards the cemetery.

"I have no idea" Adam said as they saw the Ghost party was gone and Sam was standing alone.

"What happened here?" Anna asked.

"Oh, that Max! He's always getting me in trouble! We were going to go right home after the party, but now he's gone off, I've got to find him! If mum finds out about all this, she'll kill us, or, you know, the equivalent" Sam said.

"Sure we'll find him" Adam said.

"Wonderful, now I do kind of know where he is...follow me" Sam said.

"What do you mean kind of?" Adam asked

"Mum always warned us about drinking, it was quite sweet actually, her concern, she used to say 'touch that stuff and you'll end up a worthless filthy old tramp like your father' we always respected her wishes in that regard, which is actually a bit uncharacteristic of us, but Max he just started putting it away and all the time he's reading out incantations from the book, laughing like a maniac" Sam said.

"Really?" Anna said.

"He turned the trees upside-down, it was raining handbags at one point, and then he summoned this huge flaming demon who was amazing at croquet, and there were weird bits a well" Sam said as they headed towards the Ghost decorations.

"Those first few weren't the weird bits?" Adam said.

"I told him he should lay off, and he said if I didn't like the party I could leave, and I said 'why don't you leave?' and he left! He took the party with him" Sam said as they reached a mausoleum, "here I'll just get inside" Sam said turning into a spirit ball and flew into the mausoleum, "so if you just turn into a wisp, you can fly right...oh sorry stupid of me, here" he said unlocking the doors as they saw a staircase leading into a tomb, "he's in there somewhere, I'd go in with you, but I think I would just upset him, good luck!"

"Here we go" Adam said as they walked into the dark tunnel that lead them into a large tomb area with mausoleums in all directions.

"There he is" Anna said pointing to all the ghosts dancing.

"Who needs the living? They're a bunch of wet blankets" Max said sounding drunk.

"How is that possible he's drunk? He's dead" Adam said.

" I have no idea, let's just get him" Anna said as they approached Max.

"I never appreciated life while I was alive...and looking back now, I still kind of think 'Eh I could take it or leave'."

"Max!" Anna said getting his attention.

"Hey, have you come to join the party? We've got a good vibe going on here, so don't bring us down" Max said.

"Okay let's go!" Adam said grabbing Max arm and began to drag him back to Sam.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Max said.

"What do you think genius?" Anna said.

"I know what this is about! You can't make me go back- - watch this!" Max said turning into a Wisp and flew into the air, "wheeee!"

"Max get back here!" Anna yelled as Max Wisp floated over some barrels by some barrels by the tomb as they climbed up the stairs and Max reformed.

"I think you'll find this a BARREL of laughs!" Max laughed throwing barrels at them as he flew off as Adam and Anna dodged.

"Get back here!" Anna yelled as Hollow Men appeared as Adam and Anna quickly destroyed them and ran up the stairs.

"Max!" Adam yelled as they ran down the path drawing their weapons as more Hollow Men appeared as Anna and Adam slashed through them and jumped into the other side of the tomb where they spotted Max.

"Uh-oh...HEADS up!" Max laughed as ghost heads came flying out of several mausoleums and past them as Max took off again as they chased him to more mausoleums.

"Max enough of this!" Anna yelled.

"Let's see what's behind door number one" Max said as the mausoleum doors opened and several Wisps flew out as ghosts with weapons appeared.

"Oh a ghost! That's not what I expected to find there at all!" Max said as Anna and Adam and to fight to ghosts.

"Great where he go!" Adam growled as him and Anna ran past a large tree.

"There!" Anna yelled spotting his Wisp as they chased it into another area as they saw Max wisp land on top of a statue pillar as he reformed.

"You really are a party-pooper, just like mum! She never lets me do anything, it's always 'cut that out' and 'put that down' and 'you unleash an ancient evil again' well, I've had enough of her oppression, I've had a taste of freedom now! And ale, by the way, which was quite nice as well" he said teleporting down next to them, "I didn't want to kill you, but if it's a choice between that and going back to mum...you've forced my hand!" he said disappearing as a mausoleum door opened and ghosts began to attack them, "these are the ghosts of the people Mum warned me not to hang around with, so look out!"

"Damn ghost!" Anna growl smashing her harmer on one making him disappear.

"I told these guys that you drank the last of the wine, they really hate you now" Max said.

"Max when I get my hands on you!" Adam growled throwing him sword into a ghost making it disappear as he picked it up.

"Fine, I never liked that bloke anyway, in fact I'm GLAD you killed him" Max said.

"They're already dead!" Anna yelled making another disappear.

"I hope you're going to pay for the mess you're causing, this is why parties should always be open house- - you get more undead minions!" Max said.

"How many of these guys can he summon?" Adam asked.

"I don't know?" Anna said as they kept fighting the ghosts.

"I wish Boris was still here, he'd make mincemeat of you with that croquet mallet!"

"Enough of this! Shock-Force Push!" Adam yelled finished off the last of the ghosts.

"All right, so you bested a few ghost, but you'll never take me back to Mum! I don't need her, I don't need anybody I'm doing my own thing, and no one's going to stop me" Max yelled taking off into a tomb.

"After him!" Adam yelled as they chased Max into the tomb and ran up a large flight of stairs and into a room with bones lying all over the floor as the gate closed behind them a Max appeared by a lever by the other door as he laughed.

"Ha! You've falling into another one of my traps, when I first came in here and found this, I thought, 'bloody hell, it would be great fun to lead someone in here' thank you for obliging me! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some PRESSING matters to attend to!" Max said laughed as the room shook as Adam and Adam looked up to see the roof had spikes and was slowly coming down at them, "he the POINT? You certainly are SHARP! I hope you enjoy...big...piercing spikey things crushing your heads, right admittedly, that last one was rubbish" Max said.

"They were all bad" Anna said as Max disappeared as Adam and Anna ran to the door way to be knocked back by some invisible foggy shield.

"Were trapped!" Anna yelled.

"Search the walls! There's got to be an emergency switch!" Adam yelled as him and Adam began feeling the walls for pushing in levers.

"It's getting closer!" Anna yelled as a Wisp flew into the room and Sam appeared.

"Oh, that Mac! I THOUGHT I heard a massive spike celling starting to descend into an inescapable chamber" Sam said.

"Uh Sam" Adam said.

"He's gone too far this time, I mean when we first found the book and read from it, that was just healthy youthful curiosity" Sam said disappearing next to the lever.

"That's nice Sam but could you..." Anna said as Sam spoke again.

"And when we summoned that load of Hollow Men in Bowerstone Cemetery, that was really just an innocent misunderstanding" Sam said as Anna and Adam remembered Walter telling them about that, 'Max and Sam are the idiots!' they thought.

"And the Banshee we raised that nearly destroyed Bloodstone that got blown way out of proportion but I mean killing you like this, that crosses a line, just look at the situation you're trap in a room, spikes coming down out of the celling and actually they're moving fast aren't they? They were much higher when I came in I mean you might be seconds away from death and..."

"SAM!" Adam and Anna yelled.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Sam said hitting switch as the celling stopped, "there, I think that's stopped them, go on then, right let's go find Max and put a stop to this" he said disappearing as celling began to go back up the barrier vanished as Adam and Anna ran down some stairs and into an area as they saw some statues with search lights on the ground below.

"A trap, we can't let those search lights see us" Adam said.

"Got it!" Anna said as they quickly made their way down avoiding the search lights as they reached the stairs and entered a room with a ghost organ and the book below guarded by wisps.

"Eighty years of bloody piano lessons, guess whose brilliant idea that was? Mum's!" Max yelled as he began playing the creepy skeleton made ghost organ, "she's going to be sorry I ever learned to play and you'll be sorry too!" he said playing as wisps began flying out of the organ as ghosts began to appear as well as search lights.

"Avoid the light!" Adam yelled fighting off the ghosts with Anna.

"The wisps protect the book!" Sam said appearing next to the guarded book, "Kill them and you can get it!"

"Oh will you shut up? What do you want to do, go back to Mum? We wasted our lives always doing what she said; do you want to do the same thing with our deaths?" Max said as Sam appeared next to him.

"I guess I never thought about it that way" Sam said.

"GO on then, have a drink" Max said handing him a mug.

"Well...maybe just a teeny one" Sam said taking a drink as he grew to Max size.

"Well? How do you feel?" Max asked.

"I feel like...Mum would never let me do that but what's she going to do, kill me? I can do whatever I live- -watch this!" Sam said as he began playing the piano.

"Oh great more ghosts!" Adam said.

"Xander no!" Anna yelled as the ghost stepped into the search light as Hollow Men began to appear.

"Okay time to even the odds! Rise Dead!" Adam yelled summoning his own dead minions as they began helping them fight the ghosts and Hollow Men.

"Oh no, we're nearly out of wisps!" Max said.

"Don't worry, I've a clever idea!" Sam said playing more notes as more ghosts appeared and the book was open.

"You moron, now the book in unguarded!" Max yelled.

"You used some wisps as well! So it at least half your fault, probably more" Sam said.

"I got it!" Anna yelled as Adam fought off the ghosts as Anna ran towards the book.

"Got it!" Anna yelled holding the book as the area shook as one last wisp flew out of the organ and in front of Sam and Max as Mrs. Spade appeared.

"Mum!" Max said.

"I knew I would find you two get up to no good!" Mrs. Spade yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Never mind! You have been reading from that book again haven't you and so I smell ale?!"

"Yes on Max! He had rather a lot actually" Sam said.

"You snitch! This is why I never want you around!" Max said.

"You get down from there this instant and march right back to your graves and you're not getting any supper!" Mrs. Spade yelled.

"Aww, mum!" Sam said.

"We're sorry, mum" Max said.

"I told you we would get in trouble!" Sam said.

"No you didn't!" Max said as Mrs. Spade appeared in front of the heroes.

"Thank you for finding my sons and for getting that book away from them, I don't know how they could have got their cold hands on it...but then I don't really want to know, I have nothing to give you, except this advice; don't have your children buried near you, especially if they're anything like mine!" Mrs. Spade said as the three ghosts disappeared.

"Okay let's go there is another quest here in Mourningwood" Adam said.

"I am never having kids like that" Anna said.

A.N. Please Review


	18. Reaver's Unmentionables?

An Ancient Key, One Ring to Find and Reaver's Unmentionables?

After paying for the Restoration of the Gypsy Camp at Millfields and escorting a woman to her husband grave in Mourningwood Anna and Adam made their way into the Brightwall Library.

"Okay so far no one here, Samuel must be out" Anna said.

"Hey there's that Saul guy" Adam said as they spotted him in a room with four suits of armor.

"Hello again, you delivered that package from my cousin, didn't you?" Saul asked.

"That was us" Anna said.

"Well it turned out to be a rather ancient artifact, a key to a secret door in this very Academy!" Saul said.

"Really?" Adam said surprised like Anna.

"Who knew" Anna said.

"Most exciting! I was all ready to open it and investigate, but Samuel my boss, said it might be dangerous, he suggested I find a capable escort" Saul said.

"Oh did he?" Adam said.

"You certainly look right for the job, will you come with me? It could be the greatest discovery of the century" Saul said.

"Sure" Adam said.

"You will brilliant, let's go, shall we?" Saul said.

"I wonder what's down here" Anna said as they made their way down.

"Knowing my father it has to be something he probably keeping something more rare that that music box" Adam said as Hollow Men began to appear.

"Ahhhh! What's that!" Saul yelled as Adam and Anna began to head shot all the Hollow Men.

"Just Hollow Men, they're not so tough" Adam said as Anna spun her gun in her hand and put it back one her side when the last Hollow Man was blown to bits.

After fighting past many Hollow Men Adam and Anna stood in front of large doors as Saul turned the key and the doors opened revealing a secret library.

"Wow, looks at this place! It's stacked with rare books and ancient tomes! It's like a librarian's paradise! Thank you so much for getting me here safely, but you can go now, I'm going to stay here for a while, read and catalogue everything! It's going to be thoroughly marvelous!" Saul said.

"No problem Saul, we'll come back to check on you soon" Adam said.

Later that day Adam and Anna traveled back to Bowerstone where they found James.

"I can't believe this, I just can't believe it" James said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Anna asked.

"Last Saturday should have been the greatest day of my life, I took my fiancée Sonya to the most romantic place I could think of, and I pulled out the ring I'd spent my life savings on the last rays of sun struck that diamond and thousand miniature stars exploded and danced across her flawless face and then I dropped it down the sewer" James said.

"You what?" Anna said.

"It's gone! Okay got to keep it together...got to have faith can I put my faith in you? Could you go down into the sewers and fish it out for me?" James asked.

"Dammit! I thought we had enough of sewer quests!" Anna growled.

"Yes we'll find it" Adam said.

"Brilliant I'm saved! Now in the interests of full discloser the sewers are said to be quite dangerous, which is why I'm not down there myself" James said.

Sometime later Adam and Anna walked past the Hobbes they slayed as Adam picked up the ring.

"Luckily it didn't land in that water" Adam said.

"I am so sick of sewers, let's get this over with" Anna said with annoyance as they headed back to the surface as they meet back up with James.

"You got it? I never thought in a million years you'd find it, that was truly divine intervention, it really was although...that would mean that my dropping it in the first place was divine intervention too right? I can't credit only good stuff and that mean it was divine intervention that gave me an ulcer, and almost cost me the woman I love, and kept me from getting any sleep this week! In a universe that's at the best apathetic and at worst actively sadistic, what possible point can there be in getting married? I hope I kept the receipt for this..." James said walking off leaving Adam and Anna confused.

"What just happened?" Adam asked.

"I think we somehow kept Sony from getting married or that man is just strange" Anna said.

"I'll go with strange" Adam said.

"Ideed" Anna said.

"Okay the next quest is somewhere around here" Adam said.

Later that day they found the woman the quest on the map pointed to.

"Reaver rules! Reaver rocks! Oh I love Reaver smelly socks!" Benjamina sang.

"Reaver?" Anna said.

"I just love Reaver! O adore him! He's just so great, so...Oooooh, you know just so...scummy and hot!" Benjamina said.

"He is scum but not hot" Anna muttered.

"I got a great Reaver collection; handkerchiefs, sighed books, one of his bears, a hat, a pair of trousers-even a photograph, though it is a bit bloodstained" Benjamina said (the last picture Barnum ever took, I wonder how she got it?)

"This girl is crazy" Anna whispered.

"Anyway, I've got loads of Reaver stuff- -except one thing, one special, special thing his underpants."

"Excuse me?" Adam said.

"I know, I know it sounds weird, but I really want a pair of his undies! And they can't be too fresh either."

"Ew" Anna said.

"The best place to look is in his old mansion, where he used to live, apparently there was a secret room or something, off his bedroom, his pleasure chambers apparently, might have left a pair there" Benjamina said.

"A pleasure chamber? Ew" Anna said thinking about the thought.

"I tried getting in there once myself, but I'm not allowed to go within a hundred yards of that mansion ever since...well, I can't go there anyway" Benjamina said.

"Adam a moment" Anna said as they turned away from the woman, "no! I am not going anywhere near that man mansion just to get his...ugh! No!"

"Come on Anna we need to get moron me more renown and we'll use a stick to pick it up" Adam said.

"Ugh! Fine but you have to carry that man, ugh! Why the hell does she even want that?!" Anna said.

"We'll do it" Adam said to Benjamina.

"Really, you'll try to get a pair of his undies? I can't believe it! That's great!" Benjamina.

"Okay we'll go get it you very strange woman" Adam said.

Later that day Adam and Anna opened the doors to Reaver mansion as they looked inside to see the hall empty.

"Okay it's clear! Let's go!" Adam said as they headed up the stairs and went into the main dinning hall.

"Let's go this way" Anna said as they went down a hall as they found Reaver bedroom.

"Ugh! This is where he sleeps! Let's just hurry this up!" Anna said as they began to search the room as Adam looked at a bookshelf and hit a switch as it opened.

"Anna this way" Adam said as they headed down several flight of stairs and found some doors and opened them to find Reaver Pleasure Chamber.

"Ugh! I don't even want to know what that smell is!" Anna said.

"What kind of kinky nonsense is this?! A bloody cage?! And chains all over the walls! Reaver as real peace of work, no wonder father hated that man guts" Adam said opening a chest and searched it.

"Ew! Found them!" Anna said pointing to a side table next to the bed.

"Here" Adam said drawing his sword to pick it up and hold it away from himself.

"Let's go" Anna said.

Later that night.

"Wha...wow! His underpants! You did it, how fantastic!" Benjamina said.

"Yeah lucky you" Anna said.

"I'm so happy, my collection is complete!" Benjamina said.

"Yeah, we'll just go now" Adam said as him and Anna began to walk away.

"Never again" they both said.

A.N. Please Review.


	19. To Aurora

A.N. I just remember something, moshe30350redstar, Alpha, Quest have you guys read my first story? Fable 2 Retold? I was just curious that story didn't get many reviews so I'm asuming you guys may or may not have read it yet, so let me know and enjoy the chapter.

To Aurora

After liberating the animals and helping Soul get rid of a few dozen Hollow Men. Adam and Anna made their way to meet Ben knowing all their quests for now were done.

"Where is he?" Anna asked as they made their way through the sewers in the Bowerstone Resistance Base to find Ben waiting for them.

"What the hell took you two so long? What were you doing? Screwing?" Ben said as Anna blushed then punched Ben arm.

"OW!" Ben said not realizing Anna punch would be that hard.

"We were doing no such thing! Now tell us what we need to do" Anna said.

"We need to get to the far end of the dock, so probably best not to shoot until we have to" Ben said.

"Sounds good to me" Adam said as they followed Ben.

"Come on and leave the talking to me, I have an idea" Ben said.

"Oh this will be good" Anna said sarcastically as they walked up the stairs as they reached the guarded fence as Adam noticed their wanted poster and quickly took them down and hide them behind his back as the guard saw them.

"Stop! Only Royal Guard allowed" he said.

"Oh I know, but can I just say, wow, you look so stylish, you know, with the helmets and everything, me and my friends were wondering if we could join you because, I mean you just make us ordinary solders feel so inadequate" Ben said.

"Leave."

"Come on, don't you have a leaflets or application forms we could take with us? If we could just get inside and get you autographs, we are huge fans" Ben said.

"Leave or we will be force to terminate you."

"See? Even their vocabulary is stylish" Ben said.

"Now what genius?" Anna said a Ben pulled out his gun and shot the guard.

"Ok, I admit it, I didn't really have an idea" Ben said as they opened the gates and guards began to attack.

"You think?!" Anna said swinging her hammer into a guard head.

"Be careful with those barrels, they're full of gunpowder" Ben said.

"Really?" Anna said looking at one, "Adam I got an idea" she said picking it up and looking into the warehouse with more guards coming as she through the barrel in and quickly pulled out her gun and shot it making it explode and kill all the guards.

"We'll have to cut through the warehouse, careful this place is crawling with the sods" Ben said as they ran in as they began firing at the barrels taking out all the guards near them as they quickly headed for the docks running through an alley.

"Let's get out of here, the docks are just around the corner" Ben said as they saw a structure ahead of them explode as it fell over blocking the other way to the docks and a ship began to explode then sunk as Ben, Adam and Anna had wide eyes.

"Wow, that should keep the bastards occupied" Ben said.

"Wow Page went all out" Anna said.

"Come on, the way to the ships should be clear" Ben said as they ran around the corner to see more guard, "or maybe not."

"I got!" Adam said as he powered up with a fully powered spell Force Push-Inferno!" Adam yelled causing several barrel explosions and took out all the guards as Anna and Ben ran past him and began firing at the remain soldiers.

"Now the path is clear!" Anna said as they saw Walter.

"Walter what kept you?" Ben asked.

"We have to hurry! They're going to be following us after all!" Walter said.

"What about Page?" Benasked.

"She's staying behind, someone needs to organize things here, now come on!" Walter said as they all stared at a small row bow.

"Well, it's not much but at least it floats, that's what counts" Walter said.

"Or, you know, we could take this one and then not drown as soon as we leave the port" Ben said as they all looked at the large boat as Walter laughed.

"Even better, I've got a good feeling about this voyage" Walter said as they got on the ship and set it up as the sail came down.

"Here we go!" Anna said as they began to sail from the port.

Later that night Anna stood outside leaning on the side of the boat looking out to the sea lit by the moon above as she sang a song her mother taught her.

_"Down by the reeds, Down by the reeds, Swim the sirens of Oakvale, Out to the seas._

_Down by the reeds, Down by the reeds, Float the souls left unbroken, by White Balverines._

_Down by the reeds, Night-blooming weeds Embrace those who go dancing, In sad moonlit dreams._

_Down by the reeds, A twisted path leads To Banshees who breathe out, A cold winter breeze._

_Nobody knows._

_Nobody sees. The sirens of Oakvale. Down by the reeds" _Anna sang as she heard the wood creak and saw Adam standing away from her.

"Sorry, I liked the song didn't mean to startle you" Adam said.

"It fine, I usually sing mum song on nights like this" Anna said as Adam leaned on the side next to her.

"Beautiful isn't it? My dad always took my Oakfield to fish at the sea with Logan, even as a king he always found a way to sneak off with my brother and I just to spend time with us" Adam said.

"You must have been close" Anna said.

"We were what about you and your dad?" Adam asked.

"Yeah were close, dad always looks out for me, he always trained me the hardest back at the temple because he knew I'd be just like my mum, he says I look like her I just without the extra pounds, he and mum always loved pulling insults on each other but they sure did love each other" Anna said.

"I sure miss days like those before things became like this" Adam said as Anna looked over at Adam.

"Do you miss her?" Anna asked.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Elise, I heard you were force to choose her for an execution, do you still love her?" Anna asked looking out at the ocean.

"Now that I look back at it, I don't think I was really in love with, she was my first love but I don't think she was the one I was meant to be with" Adam said.

"Really? So is there an heiress or duchess that got your attention?" Anna asked.

"No, not really but I know I will find someone" Adam said as they were unaware of the ship coming up from behind.

"Adam there's something I want to tell you" Anna said.

"What is it?" Adam asked looking to Anna.

"Well, I...well I think I...I think I l..." Before Anna could finish a cannon fire to the side of the ship caused the ship to shake and cause one small explosion as Anna screamed and sent falling into the water below.

"Anna!" Adam yelled as more cannon fire hit as he picked up Xander and jumped into the water below as the ship kept receiving cannon fire as Walter and Ben jumped off as the ship was sunk into the sea.

A.N. Please Review.


	20. Darkness Incarnate

Darkness Incarnate

The sun stood high above the beach as Walter made his way down calling out to the allies he got separated from.

"Ben! Ben! Adam! Anna!" Walter yelled.

Adam face lay in the sand as he began to wake with groans.

"Ah...oh...uh" Adam groaned as Walter approached.

"Are you alright?" Walter asked.

"Yes, Ben's not here? Where's Anna?" Adam said.

"No, looks like we didn't all make it, I only hope...well, maybe they washed up somewhere else, I'm sure that's it" Walter said as he spotted Anna walking down the beach with Xander.

"Walter! Oh you guys are okay! Thank goodness!" Anna said.

"Anyway, the only way forward seems to be through a rather ominous cave" Walter said as they all walked down the beach and into the cave.

"I hope Ben okay" Anna said as their voice began to echo.

"Before we go any further, I'd like to say one thing" Walter said.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"BALLS!" Walter yelled as his voiced echoed.

"Really Walter?" Anna said as they heard Xander barking.

"Hello, sounds like the dog's found something, you never know, it might be a luxury inn" Walter said.

"Oh how I wish it was that" Anna said as bats flew in.

"Oh bats, he found bats, good work boy, bats are exactly what we need right now" Walter said as Xander growled.

'Not those you moron! Up ahead!' Xander thought as he barked as he ran ahead of them as they followed.

"What do you think happened to Ben? He's a strong swimmer, probably reached a sandy beach somewhere, palm trees, beautiful women, coconut cocktails, Jammy Bastard" Walter said as they found a large tomb and down below some pink magic barrier.

"Whoa" Anna said.

"What the hopping hobbes is that?" Walter asked as Anna noticed bats were flying away from it.

"It's a magic barrier" Anna said.

"It must be protecting something, like the way out, most likely" Walter said.

"Let's get down there" Adam said as they headed for the stairs.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, we haven't got this many people behind us, to end up dying in some forsake, far-off hole in the ground" Walter said as they walked down some stairs as they spotted a few skeletons.

"Ugh" Anna said.

"Wherever we are, we're not the only ones who got stuck in the damn place" Walter said as Anna approached the magic barrier and touched it to feel it was solid, "not the most encouraging sign in the world, is it? Still, they might have something useful on them why don't you two check the second lot over there?"

"Sure" Adam said as he and Anna approached the skeletons with papers under them as Anna and Adam began to pick up and read each page.

"These are notes" Anna said as Adam picked up a book and opened it.

"I found something, a not 'it speaks to us still, Darkness incarnate, we know now we can never escape it'."

"Ugh" Anna said shivering.

"Well, that doesn't sound good" Walter said.

"What the bloody hell does 'Darkness incarnate' mean?" Anna asked reading another page.

"Hey I got something too, one of these poor sods left a journal, most of the pages have disintegrated but...well, you...you can still see plenty of weird symbols, it's mostly gobbledygook anyway" Walter said.

"Really, I found notes speaking about Shadows and 'the children of darkness' what the hell does that mean?" Anna asked.

"Listen to this nonsense 'luminous spirits of the sands, impart daybreak and gleam under a quiet moon' ha ha oh...what's that supposed to..." Walter said but didn't finish as the magic pink barrier vanished, "look at that! Can you believe I did that?" he laughed.

"That was a spell, I bet there are more in these pages" Anna said as they looked down the stairs into the darkness.

"Uhhh...it does look somewhat dark though maybe going down isn't such a good idea" Walter said.

"It the only other way Walter the other way is block and..." Anna said as the barrier reformed above them, "our way back just closed on us."

"Balls, well come on" Walter said as they travel down the stairs till they walked into a dark tomb as Xander whined and shook with fear.

"It's okay boy, I'm a little scared too" Anna said.

"You know how I said it looked 'somewhat dark'?" Walter asked.

"Yeah?" Adam said.

"Well, I'd like to amend that statement; were looking into utter, total, complete darkness" Walter said they then heard Xander bark as Anna saw he was not next to her and was coming down running from up ahead with a unlit torch in his mouth.

"Oh, what've you got there boy? Ha! You little genius! Good boy" Walter said taking the torch.

'That's right you better appreciate it' Xander thought as Walter lit the torch.

"Oh now, that's better" Walter said.

"Wow this place is still creepy" Anna said.

"So what do you think this place is?" Walter asked.

"I have no idea" Adam said.

"Temple of some sort?" Walter said.

"Maybe, but I'm from a temple this place dose have a few similarities but not many" Anna said.

"What could anyone possibly worship in here?" Walter said.

"Cobwebs and siders" Anna said as they entered a large room and saw another pink barrier ahead.

"Whoa! We're not going any further this way" Walter said as they looked down their bridgeless way.

"Looks like a bridge, is that the mechanism to raise it on the other side?" Walter asked.

"It looks like it" Anna said.

"Isn't that handy, one of us will have to get across to use it, there must be some other way there" Walter said as they headed back and went down some stairs to reach a jump.

"Look like we can land it" Anna said.

"Here we go, you should be able to make it to the other side from here" Walter said as Anna and Adam jumped down and made their way to the other side as Anna and Adam reached the lever.

"Okay be careful now, that thing's probably pretty stiff, and we don't want to make any more noise than we have to" Walter said Adam then grabbed the lever and pulled as he grunted as it unlocked the bridge as the area shook as several rocks feel from above as the bridge formed.

"Yes...and quiet as stealthy mice, the adventurers forged on ahead" Walter said as they heard a hissing like noise.

"What was that?" Anna said.

"I know I have a tendency to be slightly paranoid, but did that sound like something friendly to you?" Walter said as Xander whined and Anna petted his head.

"Not a chance" Adam said as they headed up some stairs to the pink barrier.

"Now where have we seen that before? Stand back, Walter the Scholar will deal with this" Walter said.

"Oh be my guest" Anna said.

"Hmmm...with an increasing sense of trepidation admittedly 'Luminous sprits of the sands, inhale the restless gloaming'." Walter said as the barrier vanished, "there you go, what can I say? I have a knack for gibberish" he said as they walked in and the barrier closed behind them, "um, do you ever get the feeling somebody's playing games with us?"

"All the time" Adam said.

"Let's just be thankful and get through this place as quickly as we can" Walter said as they heard the hissing again as they walked down the hall.

**_"The light you bring will die"_**The Crawler said.

"Who said that?!" Walter said

**_"The light inside you will die."_**

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Walter yelled.

**_"All that you are will die."_**

Xander then growled as ahead of them in the darkness they saw glowing sets of eyes.

"Oh this isn't good" Walter said

"What the hell are those things?!" Anna yelled drawing her hammer as the Crawler laughed.

**_"The children are here to play."_**

"What are they?!" Walter yelled as Shadows began to attack each wielding a weapon.

**_"Be corrosive, be pernicious, be diseased, be devoured."_**

"There's too many of them!" Walter yelled as Anna and Adam destroyed each Shadow with their weapons.

**_"Watch your flesh turn to black, watch your thoughts turn to black, watch your fates turn to black."_**

"Keep fighting! We have to keep fighting!" Walter yelled.

"How many of these damn things are there?!" Adam yelled.

**_"Tissues tears, the tears burn, the burns blossom like dirty flower on their skin."_**

"Where the hell is he?!" Anna yelled.

**_"KILL! KILL!"_**

"Inferno-Shock!" Adam yelled fished the rest as the attack stopped and the eyes just watched them.

**_"You're tainted, the stain will never wash out, the sun will never shine upon you again, tainted broken little toys"_**The Crawler said as all the eyes vanished.

"It's all right, we're all right, we...we just have to keep going, that's all, we're all ALL right" Walter said.

"It's okay Xander" Anna said petting the scared dog as they saw glowing eyes coming their way.

"More of those things!" Walter yelled swinging his flare as scared bats flew past them.

"It's okay, it was just bats" Anna said.

"Come on, Walter, just hold it together" Walter said as they continued forward as they saw bugs and rats running away as well as Xander began to growl.

"That's what those books and notes meant those...things! Were the children those shadow monster!" Anna growled.

"Meaning that voice must have been the Darkness incarnate" Adam said.

"Damn this book and whoever wrote it, the bastards! Why didn't they tell us what was down here? 'Darkness incarnate' like we're supposed to know what that means" Walter said.

"Walter please you need to calm down" Anna said.

"It won't stop, it won't stop till it kills us" Walter said.

"Walter! Calm down! We're going to get through this!" Anna yelled as they began to climb stairs as Walter stopped when the flare flickered.

"Wait, I think we must be close to an exit, there's a cold breeze, can you feel it?" Walter asked.

"Yes I can" Adam said as they headed up the stairs and heard the hissing.

"There's that sound again, it's almost like..." Walter said as they walked in front of a tunnel as a power gust of cold wind blew out the torch blinding the heroes, "no! Not the light! Not the blood light!"

"Walter relight!" Anna said as she felt Adam take her hand.

"We're going to be okay" Adam said as they saw Walter began to make sparks in attempt to relight the torch.

"Come on work dammit! Those things are all around us! Come on, come on, come on!" Walter yelled as he relit the torch and picked up the torch as he turned around as they all saw the Crawler staring Walter in the face as Walter gasped as it hissed as he swung his flare as it vanished, "balls."

"What the hell was that thing!" Anna yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no...no, no, we have to get out of here, you two hear me? You hear me? We have to get out of here! As long as we have fire we'll be all right, we'll have to keep walking and we'll get out of here and we'll be all right"

**_"We are coming!"_**

"It's here!" Walter yelled.

**"****_We will devour your kingdom!"_** The Crawler said as they reached a room with a black like tar on the ground in some spots leaking darkness as they began to see the children eyes as they saw the Crawler ahead of them **_"there will be no bargain, there will be only darkness."_**

"Leave us alone!" Walter yelled as Anna and Adam fired at the Crawler as it vanished.

**_"The children command it!"_**The Crawler growled as the Shadow Children began to attack.

"Get away from us!" Anna yelled swinging her hammer.

"They're everywhere! More Shadows! Get ready!" Walter yelled.

"Inferno-Force Push!" Adam yelled hitting all the Shadows with the spell.

**_"It doesn't matter if you leave, we're inside you, your hearts, your lungs, and your thoughts will all be blackened!"_**

"Ya!" Adam yelled swinging his sword as Anna began firing at the Shadows.

**_"Watch as your skin withers and falls leaving you exposed and hollow."_**

"Keep fighting!" Adam yelled charging for another spell.

**_"Now do you realize how worthless you are? How much you've earned the shadows?" _**

"Ya!" Adam yelled using the spell to end the attack.

**_"Did the blind seer not tell you about us?"_**

"Theresa?" Walter said.

**_"Did she not warn you?"_** The Crawler said as he laughed.

"QUIET!" Walter yelled throwing the torch as it hit the Crawler as it caught on fire and screed as it began to dissolve.

"It's gone, the bastard's dead and gone and we're getting out of here" Walter said as they began to leave as they saw light ahead.

"The exit getting closer" Anna said.

"I'm sorry, I lost my head back there, I know, I've never liked caves, but this...it's as if someone took my worst nightmare and made it real but it's gone and we're going to be fine" Walter said as they reached a jump.

"Looks like the only way is down, goody" Walter said bitterly.

"You okay Walter?" Anna asked.

"Ah, right, wait...just wait, I'll need a moment to prepare myself for this, but don't let me stop you" Walter said.

"Okay" Adam said as Anna jumped and Adam followed and Xander jumped and Anna caught his and set him down.

"You alright down there?" Walter asked.

"Yes, it isn't far down" Adam said.

"Right, here I come then, three...two...one..." Walter said about to jump as he heard something and looked back as down below Anna and Adam heard Walter scream.

"WALTER!" Adam yelled.

"WALTER! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Anna yelled as they heard the Crawler laughing as darkness began to leaking down from above and Adam and Anna began to back away with Xander growling as they began to run down the path.

**_"You let him die, you let us take him but you're glade, are you not?"_**

"Shut up!" Anna yelled.

**_"You wished him pain, you wish him undone, unthreaded, unloving."_**

"That's a lie!" Adam yelled as Shadow began to form.

"They're coming!" Anna yelled as they fought off a few shadows as the attacks stopped as Adam and Anna made their way through ruins as darks spat out into the air likes a geyser.

**_"A great wave of darkness will cover your land, they will come for your king, who would sit upon the throne of Albion?"_** the Crawler said.

"Do these things ever give up!" Anna yelled as they fought more Shadows.

**_"Accept death now, it is so much easier than what is to come."_**

"Never! I don't plan to die in a place like this!" Adam yelled as they fought off more of the shadows.

**_"He bleeds light and fades away, you should see it, it's a beautiful sight."_**

"Leave Walter alone!" Anna yelled as they finished off the last of the Shadows and ran deeper into the tomb.

**_"But you too wish for the black void, you tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your dead, you too will be swallowed, you are a fragile thing, you and your kind dissolve so easily."_**

"Does that guy ever shut up!" Anna yelled.

**_"What happens to this piece of flesh when darkness touches its soul?"_**

"Anna come on!" Adam said finishing off the last shadow as they entered a large room as ahead they saw Walter with darkness all around him.

"WALTER!" Adam yelled.

"WALTER! Oh god! What are they doing to him!" Anna yelled as they ran up to Walter with the darkness floating up and covering Walter who was coughing.

"We got to get it off him!" Adam yelled as they heard something and turned around to see the Crawler.

"You let him!" Anna yelled swinging her hammer as the Crawler vanished.

**_"We have waited centuries for you, you see now the future that awaits you, all those people you want to save, the people you want to control, they will shrivel as your friend has they will be food for the children, they are still so hungry, so very hungry"_** the Crawler said as darkness shot out from the ground as the Shadows began to flood into the room.

"Look out!" Anna yelled as they dodged a dark puddle that tried to hit them.

**_"You can never escape darkness, it flocks to you always."_**

"Shock-Vortex!" Adam yelled hitting the ground with the spell.

**_"Watch us fly into your heart, death beats its wings for you, we vomit forth the night!"_**

"AH!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer down onto a shadow and began shooting others around her as a black dark puddle began to grow in the center of the room as purple wisps flew out and began going into massive bird statues making them move.

**_"The children hide in their shells, they have bodies now, bodies can tear you asunder!"_**

"You got to be kidding me!" Adam growled.

**_"Feel the embrace of the children, they bring you eternal contentment."_**

"Never!" Anna yelled smashing one of the statues.

**_"The yes are gone forever! You feed us! You feed us!"_**

"Force Push-Ice Storm!" Adam yelled using a very powerful spell to finish off the statues as the Crawler growled.

**_"You've brought hurt! The children are angry!"_** The Crawler yelled as the darkness dropped Walter as the darkness on him began to move towards one of the larger statues, **_"the dark guardian shall come and protect us and all that is flesh and light shall die!"_**

The statue then moved as it had glowing red eyes as the Sentinel swung its weapon at them as Adam and Anna dodged.

Adam and Anna then began shooting at its back as it pointed it's staff at them shooting darkness as a black dark puddled formed under their feet as they quickly moved as a blast almost hit them.

"Inferno-Force Push!" Adam yelled hitting the Sentinel with the powerful spell making it take a few steps back as Anna slammed her hammer into its face shattering it as it fell over and Adam and Anna panted.

**_"This land is ours! Darkness shall spread across the world!"_**

"Walter!" Adam yelled as he and Anna ran up to him.

"Walter are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I can't see, that thing...it blinded me, I can't see!" Walter yelled.

"It's okay Walter we're here" Adam said as Anna and him helped Walter up.

"Oh god" Anna said touching the black gook covering Walter eyes.

"We have to get out, quickly!" Walter said as they heard the Crawler hiss, "it's still out there, we need to leave!"

"Come on!" Anna said as she and Adam began to help Walter out of the room as the hisses continued.

"Oh damn that thing!" Adam growled.

"You can hear it too, can't you? It is there, I'm not mad" Walter said.

"Yeah we can but we don't know where the bloody thing is!" Anna growled.

"Anna look!" Adam said as they saw light ahead.

"That has to be our exit! Hold on Walter were almost out of this damn place!" Anna said.

"I can't see anything, take me to the light, please!" Walter said.

"We're almost there!" Adam said as they almost reached the exit and heard the Crawler laugh.

"Come on!" Anna said as they stepped out of the tomb and into the sun light.

A.N. Please Review.


	21. Blindness

Blindness

"Are we out? Did we get away?" Walter asked.

"Yes, we're safe now" Adam said.

"What can you see?" Walter asked.

"A desert" Adam said.

"Were in some ruins were heading to the top to have a better look" Anna said as hey lead Walter.

"I can feel the heat and the sand but...whatever that thing did to me, it's like it sucked all the light from inside me, I still can't see anything just...don't let go" Walter said.

"We won't" Anna said holding his hand tighter.

"We're almost to the top Walter, careful there's steps up ahead" Adam said.

"All right , okay" Walter said as they reached the top to see endless desert.

"I'm not sure- -I don't know how far I can go, are there no signs of civilization?" Walter asked.

"There's something in the distance, it looks like an enormous statue" Adam said.

"That's what it looks like to me" Anna said as Walter coughed.

"How far?" he asked.

"It's going to take us a few hours" Adam said.

"No, stop, stop, stop, I can't do this" Walter said.

"Of course you can, come on" Adam said.

"I'm...I'm too weak, you have to leave me" Walter said.

"We are not leaving you here!" Anna said.

"Listen to me, I can't see, I can barely stand, I...I...I won't just slow you down, I'll get you both killed you have to go on without me" Walter said as Adam looked to Anna as he grabbed Walter hand and she helped Walter by helping him walk.

"I'm no use, you can't save me, I'm dead weight now" Walter said.

"Stop talking like that, we're going to make it through this" Adam said.

"Will you listen to me, you have to leave me behind that thing left you both weak too don't you think I can't tell? What you have to do is too important to risk on an old wreck like me, listen you have to go one without me" Walter said.

"I won't leave you here" Adam said as Adam and Anna used a two man carry both holding Walter weight.

"You have too, I can't...I can't" Walter said collapsing to the ground.

"Walter" Adam said.

"It's alright, it's all going to be alright" Walter said.

"We'll come back for you, I promise we'll get help" Adam said.

"You both do me proud, I know you will both do me proud" Walter said passing-out.

"Walter!" Adam said.

"Help me!" Anna said moving Walter into some shade, "okay we'll go get help the faster we move the better."

"Right" Adam said as they reached a high jump as Adam jumped first followed by Anna and Xander as they began to head towards the statue in the distance as they saw a figure in the distance sitting on a table and chairs.

"Is that a mirage?" Anna asked.

"Where are you? I can't see you, I need help, please" they heard Walter say.

"Walter!" Adam said as they began running towards him.

**_"I'm blind, I can't see, help me!"_** The Crawler said as he laughed.

"It followed us!" Anna yelled as all around was turned to dark as Walter disappeared.

"Run!" Adam yelled as Adam took her hand as they ran.

**_"You abandoned your friend to die, he's calling for you, while the children spread out his hear to the skies!"_**

"Please no stop!" they heard Walter yell as they ran and saw another Walter figure ahead.

**_"You try to run away, but you are made of sand, you are falling apart between our fingers"_**

"One day the people of Albion are going to need you, I have to find out just how ready you are fightm I want to see you do your best" Walter said.

"Don't listen to it! It's trying to trick us!" Adam yelled.

**_"He would have done anything for you, now he screams alone he curses you, not even in death will he forgive you,_****_your strength is ebbing we can feel it_****.****_"_**

"Mt brigade had been pinned down by the enemy, until there was just me and two other men left we retreated into a cave, but they never came after us, they blew the entrance, sealed us in" Walter said.

**_"The light in your eyes offends us! Let it go out!"_**

"Never!" Adam yelled as he and Anna collapsed as Adam and Anna held tight to each other hands as Xander lay next to them.

**_"Are you blind?! Are you blind yet!?"_**

"Adam" Anna said as everything went dark and the Crawler laughed evilly.

**_"There's nothing left, you're gone, all gone!"_**

_"Adam!"_ Sparrow voice yelled.

**_"WHAT?!"_**

_"Leave them alone!"_ Hannah yelled.

**_"YOU!"_**

_"Wake up! You need to wake up!"_ Sparrow yelled as Adam and Anna awoke looking to the clear blue sky as a woman looked down at them.

"They're still alive, the other can't be far away" Kalin said as Ben came into view.

"Ben" Anna said.

"Taking a nap in the sun? Typical royalty, you had me worried there for a while" Ben said.

"Walter" Adam said.

"Don't worry, we'll find him you two just sit tight my friends" Ben said walking off as Adam and Anna passed out again.

"Can you help them?" Ben asked.

"The young ones will be fine they're strong we need to tend to the older one at once" Kalin said.

"Hang in there Walter" Ben said.

In the City of Aurora Xander licked at Adam face as he groaned.

"Hey boy" Adam said.

"Ugh my head, Xander thank goodness you're okay" Anna said as they saw Kalin.

"You are awake, good, my name is Kalin, and you are in the City of Aurora I have much to tell you" Kalin said.

"Walter, how is he?" Adam asked as they looked over to see Walter on the ground with a healer over him.

"He is fortunate to be alive, but we have seen his condition before, we may be able to help him" Kalin said.

"Is there another of our friends here? I thought I saw...in the desert" Adam said.

"A devilishly handsome soldier by the name of Ben Finn?" Ben said approaching said.

"I wouldn't say that" Anna said.

"Not dead yet my friends" Ben said.

"Please come with me" Kalin said.

"Don't worry, he's tough old butt he'll pull through" Ben said as Adam and Anna stood up.

"Ben I'm glad you're okay" Anna said.

"It's good to see you, when I was fished out of the local port and Walter and you two weren't there...well I thought it was all over then I realized I was being an ass and worked my charm to get a search party out for you not that Kalin here need much persuading" Ben said.

"We are accustomed to misfortune, now it is time you saw our city" Kalin said as a large door rolled opened leading into a destroyed city.

"Welcome to Aurora, the city of nightmares" Ben said.

"The Crawler did this, the being you fought in the desert caves, it appeared five years ago, bringing darkness and death" Kalin said.

"That's what that thing is called? It's more horrible than I thought" Anna said.

"The few of us who still live have known nothing but fear since, we never know when it will come and we cannot hope to defeat the creature and its spawn without an army, even with someone like you by our side" Kalin said.

"Ben Finn speaks most highly of you, but you are not the first savior to come here, please walk down to our streets, see yourself, then we may talk more" Kalin said.

"Go ahead, I've seen enough already I'll check up on Walter" Ben said as they walked down the stairs to see a note on a wall by Kalin.

_I will try to honor you always father, I will do as you taught me, I will carry myself with the strength you gave me, and I will try to lead our people as you led them. You stood against the darkness and were an example to us all. Your courage lives on in the hearts of every Auroran. I hope I will not disappoint you._

_Your ever-loving daughter,_

_Kalin_

"Poor Kalin" Anna said.

"Come on" Adam said as they headed down to a man looking at a statue by a house.

"You are the one who survived the desert night" Selan said.

"Yes" Adam said.

"We have not had much fortune with outsiders, but as you can see, fortune deserted us long ago, you have come to a cursed land" Selan said.

"What are you doing here? Everybody else seems to be hiding" Adam said.

"I am honoring the dead, my wife and my child and I stand here because I do not fear joining them" Selan said.

"I'm sorry" Adam said.

"You may read their memorials if you wish, there are many elsewhere on statues, doorways, wherever a memory will allow itself to live on" Selan said.

_My wife and my daughter, you were taken from me by that which dwells in darkness, and darkness is all that is left in my life, I am thankful only that you knew little horror that has taken over our city since then. Rena and Balen, you are in my thoughts always, I will be with you again soon._

"This is sad, that damn thing is just horrible!" Anna growled as she looked to a letter from Koren.

_You are in a better place now, my love, for no place can be as troubled as our city has become, I know you are watching over me, I feel your presences by our bed when I sleep and I hear your voice in my dreams. Stay with me always._

"The Crawler did all this?" Adam said as he looked to Toril memorial.

_I wish to leave record of my survival in testament to those who did not. Last night, the Crawler descended upon Aurora again. We believe ourselves read. We believed we would be safe when it returned but no one is truly safe anymore. I watch through a window as my neighbors were torn out of their homes by those creatures. That they operate in darkness is a blessing, for I could not see what was done to them, only hear their screams and the Crawler's laughter. Then they came to my house, the walls trembled, the floors shook. I was certain this was to be my last day and surely it would have been, had not begun to break. We are not ready for ti's return. We will never be ready. We will never be safe._

"Adam I can't read anymore" Anna said.

"Me too" Adam said as they headed back up the stairs to meet with Kalin and Ben.

"Now you know what we have suffered but as I said before, you are not the first outsider here" Kalin said as they headed back up the stairs.

"Who was the other?" Adam asked.

"His name was Logan, the King of Albion" Kalin said.

"Logan?" Anna said.

"Seems your big brother's been keeping secrets, he used to go on expeditions all the time, remember? Until about four years ago" Ben said.

"He too face the Crawler, he saw all his soldiers killed by the darkness and nearly died himself but he survived thanks to our care he left with a promise that we would return with an army and save us from the Crawler, we never saw him again" Kalin said.

"Oh! That Logan really has some nerve!" Anna growled.

"King Logan did not cause this but he did nothing to stop it now I asked you do what he would not Ben Finn has told us of your quest, of your revolution, there are not many warriors left among us, but we have ships, and we are willing to fight beside you not because your brother wronged us, nor because we thirst for revenge, but because we want protection we require aid id we are to survive, that is the promise you must make" Kalin said.

"I promise" Adam said shaking Kalin hand.

"Then let us go to war" Kalin said the two seals then appeared as everything glowed white and time stopped as Adam and Anna approached the portal to the Road.

_"You have survived a terrible ordeal, but you will be the stronger for it, with Kalin and the Auroran people on your side, you are finally ready to face your brother it is time for you and Walter to gather your allies and take Bowerstone Castle"_ Theresa said disappearing as the gates opened leading to one last chest.

"Well you heard the blind lady, it is time to go to war" Anna said as Adam opened the chest getting the finally key to all the Will spells.

Later that day they all stood by Walter with the healer still at work.

"How is he? Is he going to make it?" Ben asked.

"I do not know, the darkness is deep within him, few ever wake" Priestess Mara said.

"But he's improving, I mean you're doing your thing and he's getting better right?" Ben asked.

"I do not wish to give you false hope" Mara said.

"Perhaps it would be better if we allowed him to rest" Kalin said.

"Don't worry he's a tough old nut he'll pull through" Ben said as Walter began to cough.

"Walter?" Adam said.

"Oh balls to you all, you're not burying me just yet" Walter said.

"See? I told you" Ben said.

"Yes, shame my first sight had to be your ugly mug" Walter said.

"I'm sorry we left you Walter" Adam said.

"Yes if we knew that Crawler was following we never leave you behind" Anna said.

"You both did all you could and don't think I don't know it, I told you you'd make me proud" Walter said.

"Good to see you're okay" Anna said kissing Walter forehead.

Later that night Walter and the others stood by the boats at the Auroran docks.

"Well, we didn't exactly find the army we were hoping for, and I feel about a hundred years older than when we left, but we're finally ready you've surpassed every hope I had for you, you're the king Albion needs so come on, it's time to gather your generals and prepare for battle, you know, maybe I'll take a little nap first" Walter said as they bored the ship.

A.N. Please Review.


	22. The Battle of Albion

The Battle of Albion

"All right, I've got it" Page said as all of Adam allies stood around a table looking down at a map on the ship, "I take a small group of soldiers down this route and blow up the west barracks, it will draw their attention and open up the main route."

"How's that better than my idea?" Ben asked.

"We will live longer than a few seconds?" Kalin said.

"Yeah Ben were not going with that plan" Anna said.

"Oh, well now you're just picking holes" Ben said.

"Give it up boy, what I want to know is what my men need to do" Sabine said.

"That's for the future king to decide" Walter said.

"Page knows the city best, we'll follow her plan" Adam said.

"Fine, I only put mine forward to annoy her anyway" Ben said.

"I see you've really matured on your travels" Page said rolling her eyes, "if you look at the map, we can go through the details."

"My ships will take you to the beach here" Kalin said pointing to the map.

"We can expect heavy mortar fire, but most of Logan soldiers will be busy dealing with Page and her men" Walter said.

"I want to be in the thick of the smoke and the fire and the glory, if Page takes the west route, it's only fair I tale the east" Sabine said.

"The warrior monks will sneak up on them from the back father spoken with them they'll be waiting for the signal" Anna said.

"Which leaves the center to us, less chance of getting lost" Ben said.

"Then were agreed" Walter said.

"Are you sure you're up to this Walter?" Adam asked.

"Oh don't worry about me, I may feel old and tired, but the day hasn't come yet when I can't charge into a good old fashioned fight" Walter said putting his fist in the center as Sabine, Kalin, Ben, Page, Anna and Adam put their hands in the center with Adam hand covering the top, "let the battle for Albion begin!"

Later that night in the mists of bloodshed, fire and death rain fell hard down from the sky as Adam, Ben, Walter and Anna stood on a beach of the Bowerstone Old Quarter.

"Our people are getting torn to shreds out there! They need our help!" Ben yelled.

"We need to take care of that mortar" Walter said.

"We've already lost one ship! Kalin's could be next! Come on!" Ben yelled.

"He's right, it's time you led the from the front, we'll follow every step of the way, ready? Let's go!" Walter yelled as they headed towards Logan men.

"Blade-Inferno!" Adam yelled hitting Logan men with the spell.

"Can you take that mortar out? It's really starting to annoy me!" Ben yelled.

"I'll take it out!" Anna yelled running up the hill.

"We have to take the castle now! The longer we stall, the more of our people we lose!" Walter yelled.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for, isn't it? Well waiting over!" Ben yelled.

Anna then charged at the mortar and swung her hammer and bashed the skull of the soldier operating it.

"Mortar down!" Anna yelled.

"The Auroran ships should be able to move in close now, come on Kalin, do your stuff" Ben said as they saw they ships sail in as Kailin yelled and cannon fire hit the gates blowing it up.

"That's my girl!" Ben yelled.

"Let's take the fight into the city!" Walter yelled.

"Hurry! We need to help the others!" Anna yelled.

"Ah! A bit close combat, this is more like it! Recognize old Walter, you hobbe-botherers?" Walter said as they charged at the soldiers.

"YA!" Adam yelled hitting the soldiers with a spell.

"How you feeling Walter?" Ben asked.

"Better if you'd stop asking me, now let's go!" Walter yelled as they ran through the town as a house exploded and almost collapsed on them as they all coughed as Sabine began to walk out of the smoke with Boulder.

"Is this not the grandest time you ever had? Ha ha!" Sabine laughed.

"Sabine! You almost blew us up!" Walter yelled.

"You saw? A glorious beacon-of-freedom burning in the night for all the-" Sabine said as Boulder grunted in panic, "what is it, Boulder?" he asked as they heard and saw a cannon ball coming their way, "oh bloody hell! Move! Move!"

"Take cover!" Anna yelled as the ball hit causing an explosion.

"It will take more than a grenade to finish off the old sod" Walter said.

"Meanwhile, let's do what he says and get moving, shall we?" Ben said as they moved to see some of their men fighting Logan soldiers.

"Let's get them!" Anna said as they began taking out the soldiers and making their way up the hill flooded with soldiers.

"Can't we have a moment rest?" Walter said.

"You wouldn't want to get bored, would you?" Ben said as they charged towards another gate.

"Walter, Ben look" Anna said.

"Another gat and I don't think Kalin's going to be able to blow this one up, I thought people were supposed to open doors for lings, not the other way round" Ben said.

"Shut up Ben" Walter said.

"Hey look!" Anna said pointing down below as they spotted Page.

"Look, it's Page, that girl knows how to handle herself, come on, we're not far from the castle now, we'll meet up with her there" Walter said as Adam looked to a broken roof on the bridge they were on and walked on it to see a jump.

"I found another way!" Adam yelled jumping down as Anna followed as Walter and Ben followed after them as they spotted more soldier on the other side of the gate.

"Look at that, it's almost like they're expecting us, say what you want about Logan army they really know how to me you feel welcome" Ben said.

"There's no way were getting past that barricade" Walter said.

"Oh please, we're in a street haven't you noticed all the house and doors? We just need to perpetuate a little breaking and entering followed by some flanking and filleting" Ben said.

"Yes right you are" Walter said as they slain all the soldier and ran up the street as they found a way blocked.

"Through here!" Walter yelled as they cut through a house.

"Come on Page where are you?" Ben said as they spotted Page as she rejoined them.

"Page!" Walter said.

"Oh about bloody time!" Ben yelled

"My men are taking care of the east barracks, but I couldn't leave you out here alone" Page said.

"That deserves a round of applause!" Ben said.

"Come on!" Anna said as they charged towards more of Logan men dispatching them easily.

"Elite soldiers my ass, have that!" Ben yelled.

"Stay alert! There'll be more coming, we have to find a way past this gate" Walter said.

"Always with the damn gates!" Ben growled.

"What we need are explosives but I used mine up on the way here" Page said.

"I could smash it open, but I need to save my energy for the castle doors" Anna said.

"If only we knew some sort of tiny, crazy old man who enjoyed blowing things up" Ben said and as if on cue the door blew open and Boulder and Sabine walked through.

"Dammit Sabine! You almost blew us up again!" Anna yelled.

"Ha ha! Did you see that, Boulder? Let the whole city bow to out thunder!" Sabine said.

"Hang on, how did you get to the other side in the first place?" Ben asked.

"Dwellers have their ways my boy, is there anyone left to kill?" Sabine asked.

"There will be soon, more troops are on the way, Kalin's fleet got a fair few but not all" Page said.

"We'll hold them off!" Ben said.

"Come on Boulder, there's more fighting to be done" Sabine said.

"Good luck in there, hope the crown fits" Ben said as he Sabine and Page went to hold off the soldiers.

"Let's finish this for good, while I can still stand up on my own" Walter said.

"All right! One castle doors are coming down!" Anna said as they headed for the castle.

Later that night Walter, Anna and Adam stood outside the doors to the War Room where Logan was in.

"Those guards weren't so tough" Anna said as they looked to Walter.

"Shall we knock? Nah, let's surprise him" Walter said as Adam and Walter kicked the door opened Logan looked ready to draw his sword put pushed it back in its sleeve on his side.

"So this how it ends, the old fool, a little monk and the child who ran away, you've finally become the man I always wanted you to be" Logan said.

"He's a lot more than that and now he's ready to take your place" Walter said.  
"Perhaps the time has come for someone else to lead Albion" Logan said.

"You were never a leader! Just another tyrant!" Adam yelled.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have had a good reason to be?" Logan said.

"We're not interested in your reasons" Walter said.

"Cower behind ignorance if you will , but my brother deserves to know the truth" Logan said.

"Save it for the trail Logan, you can beg for your life then" Walter said Walter said escorting Logan out of the room as Anna noticed Adam trouble face as she touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong? We won, aren't you happy?" Anna asked.

"What he just said, what reason could he have for being a tyrant?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, we'll know soon at his trial I guess" Anna said.

A.N. Please Review.


	23. Coronation

Coronation

Soon Adam stood at the end of the stairs dressed in the formal king outfit as Walter and Jasper stood at the doors smiling as they pushed open the doors with cheering people as Adam began to walk out and began to walk past all his allies and friends as Sabine did a formal Dweller bow, Ben smiled and held up his fist, August crossed his arms and smiled as he nodded his approval, Anna smiled and did a formal bow as Jasper did the same and Walter held the crown and placed it on Adam head as confetti rained down.

"All hail the King of Albion!" Walter said as people down below threw their hats in the air.

Later that day Adam stood in his room as Anna stood in front of him helping him get ready.

"Okay all these damn button are fixed, and your hair is fixed, you're all set your highness" Anna said.

"Thank you Anna" Adam said.

"It was no problem at all now you better be off, I'll catch up to you later" Anna said as Adam head into the War Room where Walter was waiting.

"There he is, the King of Albion, you've made it, just like I always knew you would it doesn't get any easier though, you have a country to run now and with Jasper busy in the Sanctuary with August, you'll need a new personal aide, someone who can keep your organized let me introduce you to..." Walter said as the man next to him interrupted.

"Hobson! Honson's name, your majesty" He said bowing "may I say what an extraordinary honor it is to serve you, I have a vast wealth of experience, I assure you, though I have yet to experience vast wealth ha" laughing, as Adam and Walter stared at him, "that your majesty is an example of humor which will no doubt make our time together such a delight."

"No doubt, I'll leave you two to get acquainted, I should begin preparations for the trail" Walter said leaving.

"The trail! Of course, the very first item on today's agenda among my other qualities, I am well-versed in toadying, public relations, and time management and I heartily believe the key to being a successful king is following a well-scheduled royal agenda if you will permit me, here are today's appointments" Hobson said handing him the list.

_The King's Schedule_

_Judge Logan, former King of Albion_

_Set tax policy_

_Talk to Reaver in Bowerstone Industrial_

_Consider proposal to rebuild the Bowerstone Old Quarter_

"I'm sure you will do marvelous job presiding over your brother's trial which as I said, will be your very first royal duty, your subjects await in the throne room for what is to be an historic occasion, your majesty" Hobson said.

Adam then felt his heart began to beat hard in his chest as Xander looked up at him as he and Xander left the room and made their way to the throne room where many people have gathered behind ropes as he walked down the carpet to the throne where he saw all his friends standing by the throne.

"All stand to attention for the King of Albion" Walter said as the people cheered and clapped as Adam took a seat in the throne as Xander sat down by Anna.

"Logan, former king of Albion, you stand accused today of crimes against the kingdom and its people those who brought you to justice will now speak" Walter said.

"There is not a soul alive in the kingdom who hasn't suffered for his glory and plenty who've died for it, I say let him have some death of his own" Sabine said.

"Look, I'm not one for lopping people's heads off, but we saw Major Swift executed, like it was a bloody circus act! He deserves nothing less as far as I'm concerned" Ben said.

"But aren't we better than that? Isn't that why we fought to be here now? I've seen what Logan has done to this city, people starving to death, children forced to work but killing him now won't solve anything" Page said.

"It is not my place to decide his fate but his betrayal condemned many of my people to death, he promised us salvation and then left us to face the darkness alone" Kalin said.

"Look I don't like the guy any more than anyone here but because of his damn taxes many farmers in the north lost their homes, their families had to come to the temple for sanctuary without those farmers we were all forced to find other ways to buy food for everyone, my father did everything in his power to get that money and to keep people from starving, but killing him won't solve anything" Anna said.

"I had good reason to break that promise and I had good reason for the crimes you claimed I committed the day I returned to Albion I received a visit from a blind seer, Theresa our father's guide" Logan said.

'Theresa?' Walter, Adam and Anna thought.

"She showed me the future of this kingdom; the darkness in Aurora is coming here, brining death, destruction, the end of our way of life the sacrifices I had to make I did them to protect Albion, if a few had to suffer it was to build an army, if a few had to die it was to save a country I have spent years preparing for this attack, let me stand by your side now and all my soldiers will be yours to command let us face the coming darkness together" Logan said.

"If this is true-if it's really coming here...we're all in grave danger" Walter said.

"You have the power over life and dear, brother, now choose" Logan said.

"This is not the time for revenge, we need your help Logan" Adam said.

"The king has made his decision Logan life will be spared" Walter said much to some of the people in the crowd displeasure as Adam approached Logan.

"I know you will never forgive me for the things I've done, you told me so once, remember?" Logan said.

"Of course I do" Adam said.

"But what matters now is that we defend our land, the castle is yours and so is the throne, I'm glad to be rid of them" Logan said as time froze and Adam and Anna ended up in front of the gate to the castle on the road as Theresa appeared.

_"You have fulfilled the first part of your destinies, you were little more than children when you left the castle and temple, you both have become heroes, a leader, and now, finally a monarch but your journeys is not yet done, now you are king, you can know the truth; Albion will soon be attacked and the threat could not be greater"_ Theresa said as a vision began showing the map table in the War Room as darkness began to flood Aurora.

_"Darkness is coming to our land, it cannot be reasoned with, it cannot be halted, the ruler of Albion is all that stands between the world we inhabit and that darkness" _she said as the darkness began to flood the map, _"that is why you had to take your brother's place, the course of history demands it if you do not sucked, everything we know will come to an end."_

"Why didn't you tell me all this at the start? It was never about Logan, was it?" Adam asked as they returned to the road.

_"I told you what you needed to know and I never spoke anything but the truth with Logan on the throne, Albion would have been doomed, this much I know, only with a hero wearing the crown do we stand a chance of survival" _Theresa said.

"And how do I stop it?" Adam asked.

_"You won't, its arrival is inevitable, one year from now, the darkness will fall upon Albion all you can do is prepare and hope to save as many of your people as you can how you do so is up to you, two paths lie ahead"_ Theresa said as a another Adam appeared with angel wings appeared to Theresa right, _"you may keep the promises you have made and be known as a benevolent ruler, but understand that doing so will leave little to spend on the kingdom protection and may lead you to disaster it is not easy to be popular and keep the treasury full, unless you are willing to sacrifice your personal wealth"_ Theresa said as another Adam but with black evil wings appeared on Theresa left _"but you may also choose to break those promises, to harm people in order to save them you will not lack the means to build the army you need, but you will be hated this path will cast you in the role of a tyrant, as it did your brother, you have one year to do what Logan could not, be the ruler that readies Albion for the greatest threat it has ever faced and be the hero that can stand against it_" Theresa said disappearing/

Later that day Adam stood in the War Room with Walter, Anna and Hobson as they talked about the recent information.

"You majesty, I'm not sure what to say after receiving such news, the darkness that is coming...people won't understand what it means, nobody could, without living through it first we need to prepare, if we can't stop the attack from happening, we have to be ready when it comes having Logan's troops on our side is a good start, but you will need to raise a fortune to pay for the army we'll need Hobson will show you the treasury and I'm sure he can explain just how to fill it " Walter said.

"Indeed I can!" Hobson said.

"Then I will leave you to it, Ben and I will begin recruiting and training soldiers at once" Walter said leaving.

"If you will follow me, your majesty" Hobson said.

"I'm going to go to the temple and speak with my brothers, I know I can get them to fight with us once again" Anna said leaving.

"Oh how I have looked forward to this moment" Hobson said.

_"Sir before you do that there is something wonderful I need to show you that August and I recently discovered!"_ Jasper said.

_"Actually it's a funny story we've just been too busy we didn't remember till now but you are going to be happy with what we have from your father"_ August said.

Adam then went to the Sanctuary where Jasper and August stood by a door Adam hadn't been into.

"Now for this room we found this, it is a letter from your late father and it's to you" Jasper said.

"For me?" Adam said as Jasper handed him the sealed letter with his name on it as he flipped it over to see his father seal, "it is from him!" he said opening the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Adam my son,_

_As I write this I have set everything up in the Sanctuary for when you are to arrive, I have loved being yours and Logan father you two brought me happiness as your mother has, but now that I know my time is coming to join your mother I leave you my Sanctuary, my weapons, everything here and what lies beyond this door, I have never had interest in riches you and Logan always knew that so since I was a young lad I saved every gold coin I had earned and within the years the Treasury of this Sanctuary grew, I have saved this for you and Logan, I know you will use it for what is best for Albion and am proud to have had this contribution to give to the kingdom, I know you will become a great hero my son and I am proud to have been your father, do me proud my son and never forget that I will always look after you and watch over you when you need me._

_With much love,_

_Your father, Little Sparrow_

"There is a treasury?" Adam asked.

"Indeed there is" August said opening the door as Adam stepped in as his eyes widened to see a massive pile of gold that flooded the floor.

"He left this for Logan and me?" Adam asked.

"Yes, your father was a great man I never once saw him spend any gold that he earned from his many journeys I always wondered what he had done with it and now I am shocked to see this is his secret treasury" Jasper said.

"And here is the best part this place is magic as well that log book can transfer all this to the treasury in the kingdom, I think this money is enough to win us what? 20 wars Jasper?" August asked.

"I would say it would be very close to, your father may have save the kingdom" Jasper said as Adam smiled.

"Thank you father I won't let you down" Adam said approaching the log book.

After making his transfer Adam returned to the castle to follow Hobson into the castle treasury now filled to the top.

"This is it! Albion's royal treasury, the store of the kingdom's total wealth, isn't it marvelous! Shimmering with hills, valleys and plateaus of gold! It's touching the ceiling!" Hobson said.

"Anyway" Adam said.

"Ah yes which brings us to the second item on today's agenda and one I'm personally very excited about; setting the tax rate for the coming year as you probably know your brother was taxing the people rather heavily, and some say that this lead to poverty, starvation and other societal ills, you have three clear choices, you majesty, One; lower the tax rate, which one could argue would help the poor and the hungry, but would also take some money from the treasury. Two; maintain Logan's policies, not a popular move with the people but moderately popular with the treasury. And Three; and don't let my enthusiasm influence you in any way- -raise the taxes even further, true many will suffer in the short term, but we will be able to protect the kingdom and run our fingers over more vast amounts of gold, what will it be your majesty?" Hobson asked.

"The people have suffered enough, the taxes will be lowered it won't harm the treasury that much that I know" Adam said.

"Very well your majesty, the poor and starving will adore you for this, my look at the time you really ought to attend to the next item on the today's agenda, Reaver has the most intriguing proposal for you in Bowerstone Industrial, now I know you had your differences, but it is time to put those behind you and work together, nobody can raise money like Reaver can, I assure you I have seen to it that you appearance among the populace is well publicized, so expect a crowd!" Hobson said.

Later that day Adam made his way to Bowerstone Industrial as Anna joined him.

"What do you think that man want?" Anna asked.

"We'll see" Adam said as they meet with both Reaver and Page.

"Oh, happy day, his majesty the King of Albion, graces us with his radian presences" Reaver said.

'Oh stop suck up you bastard' Adam thought.

"What is your proposal Reaver?" Adam asked.

"I knew last time that we meet that you would emerge victorious from such public sibling rivalry and now here I am, to assist you in filling your coffers till they are fit to burst" Reaver said.

"Oh this should be good" Anna said bitterly.

"What better way to begin your reign than by reinstating of my most successful policies? There is no greater waste than the idleness of our city's youth, but my employment scheme guarantees children of all ages will have something to occupy them, whilst ensuring our factories are properly manned" Reaver said as Anna and Page looked horrified.

"That's...it's just monstrous! Don't listen to him, your promised you would end child labor, remember that promise" Page said.

"And what would you have us do with the snotty, little indigents?" Reaver said.

"The only way Bowerstone is going to climb out of the gutter is through education, noting is more important to our future than that turn this factory into a school, give the children of the city a chance they never had" Page said.

"A school? That's an original thought, oh if you like to be known as the pauper monarch, then by all means, listen to her, Reaver Industries will abide by your decision" Reaver said.

"What is your choice your majesty?" Anna asked.

"The factory will become a school" Adam said as the people cheered.

"Thank you, we can really start changing people's lives now, this will be an Albion worth fighting for" Page said.

"I shall begin the necessary modification at once" Reaver said forcing a smile.

"I would hope so Reaver" Adam smirked.

"Oh that must have really bit him in the ass!" Anna smiled.

Soon the factory was indeed turned into a school and on its opening Reaver was 'kind' enough to announce it.

"Welcome to Reaver Industries' Learning Centre, Bowerstone Industrial's first ever school, you can now feel secure in knowledge that your children can become the well-educated automation you always wanted them to be."

"Oh Adam this is wonderful!" Anna said looking into the school doors with Adam.

"Indeed it is, Page was right about turning this place into a school" Adam said as they headed back to the castle.

"I spoke with the warrior monks you have the aid of our temple on your side your majesty" Anna said.

"Thank you Anna" Adam said.

"Okay the next thing is to go to the throne room about the Bowerstone Old Quarter" Anna said as they reached the castle as they entered the throne room where Reaver and Page awaited as Anna went to stand by Walter.

"His majesty, the King of Albion" Walter said as Adam took his seat.

"Today you will decide what is to be done with Bowerstone Old Quarter, site of the Battle for Albion" Walter said.

"Page will offer her proposal, Reaver shall stand against her" Walter said.

"You may speak" Adam said.

"Your majesty, our victory came at a great cost to the city you vowed to fight poverty, but our actions have made the problem worse, you must act now I ask that the Old Quarter to be rebuilt and its former residences re-homed you wouldn't just be helping those in great need, you'd be sending a message to your people, they're scared your majesty, let them know they can count on you" Page said.

"Your majesty, the Old Qaurter was indeed devastating by your glorious triumph, but as its names subtly implies, it was old the cost of rebuilding the area would be a colossal waste of money, and the people who called its decrepit shambles of streets and houses their homes are better off without it besides, one must question what they have to offer our society, why build homes for the inept and the unskilled? I recommend you reject Page's proposal and keep the money for more deserving endeavors" Reaver said.

"It was our actions that caused the devastation, you majesty, but the final decision rests with you" Walter said.

"We destroyed the Old Quarter, it's only right we rebuild it" Adam said.

"The king has reached his decision, the Old Qaurter shall be rebuilt and its former residents will have their homes returned" Walter said.

"Thank you, your majesty, this will be a very popular move" Page said.

"Oh I suppose there may be something to be gained by rebuilding part of the city, it, it, it shows our sense of industry has not yet dampened , very well your majesty" Reaver said.

"You made a good choice your majesty, I can't wait to see its transformation" Anna said.

Soon the Bowerstone Old Qaurter was rebuilt and all it residences given their homes back.

"Despite the current climate of fear and great national need, Reaver Industries has once again struck a blow for the honest man on the street, the sad sight of the decayed and war torn Old Quarter is no more we are proud to present...the new Old Quarter!"

"Look at is your majesty! These people are happy, this was a right move but can the treasury really afford it?" Anna said.

"Don't worry Anna I came into a very great investment and the treasury is fine, we'll be fine" Adam said as Anna smiled as he noticed something.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Anna asked.

"No, I never noticed before but I really like your smile Anna" Adam said as Anna blushed.

"Oh, well thank you your majesty" Anna said.

"Do you always blush when someone compliments you?" Adam asked as Anna blushed harder.

"I never really get compliments" Anna said,

"Really? But your beautiful I would think you get compliments all the time" Adam said as she blushed harder.

"Come on we got to get to the castle" Anna said.

A.N. Please Review.


	24. Weight of the World

Weight of the World

339 Days to go

"It warms my heart to see the treasury still so full, my retirement plans are looking better already, now our very first order of business the time has come to decide the annual town guard budget as you can imagine, the people like to complain about crime and lack of safety on our streets, and are calling for more guards than your brother was ever willing to pay for, you have three choices, you majesty, leave the budget as it is- -after all the people have grown accustomed to murder, theft, and contraband, increase the budget and fill the streets with soldiers keeping the peace, a rather costly solution or take a more considered approach by lowering the budget, for what is the point of a safe, well-policed kingdom when it is too poor to protect itself from certain annihilation?" Hobson said.

"I remember a good friend of mine complaining about the pay and I agree with him, as you can tell we are far from poor and I want my people safe so we will raise the guard budget" Adam said.

"Very wise you majesty, better to have a city with people to protect than without, let us now turn our attention to the rest of today's business, here is the royal schedule I have prepared" Hobson said.

_~The King's Schedule~_

_Decide on the castle's decoration_

_Rule on the status of Aurora_

_Embark on a journey of adventure and exploration_

"As you can see, you have a busy day in the court, but a tremendous enjoyable one, decoration is a passion of mine, and I simply cannot wait to see your choice the interior designers await you in the throne room" Hobson said.

Adam then made his way to the throne room where he was welcome with more cheers as he headed towards the throne.

"All stand for the king" Walter said as Anna stood by Walter and petting Xander head.

"Today you decide on the décor of the castle two of Albion's greatest interior designers have come to present their suggestions" Walter said.

"You may speak" Adam said.

"Your majesty, I am Herman Worthy and I have a design in mind that will blow your little royal socks off imagine a celestial scheme capable of lifting the shadows that haunt these halls a fabulous balance of serene hues that announce 'I am a strong, virtuous leader, hear me roar, but also look how pretty my home is' you are an enlightened king, let the heart of your castle be enlightened too" Herman said.

"Celestial? Serene? Pretty? Do you wish to be known as a ruler or as a fool? I purpose that we flood the rooms and corridors with blood, or at least a suitable paint substitute let all those who look upon this palace know terror, whether they be your subjects or your enemies" Sybil the Designer said.

"It may seem trivial, but appearances can affect the opinion of the entire kingdom, the choice is yours, your majesty" Walter said.

"Why do I get the feeling that woman did design homes with actual blood?" Anna whispered.

"I wish this to be an enlightened castle" Adam said as the people behind the rope cheered.

"On fabulous your majesty! Fabuolus! Your castle will be a vision of purity" Herman said.

"And once more, fashion and good taste must choke down their nausea" Sybil said.

"Excellent choice your majesty, you avoided having blood painted on these walls, ugh! Who hired that woman in the past?" Anna said as Kalin and Reaver entered the room.

"Kalin!" Anna said.

"Today you decide on the future of Aurora, your majesty" Walter said.

"Kalin will speak for her people, Reaver with dispute her cause" Walter said.  
"You may speak" Adam said.

"I am here to seek the protection you promised, it is too long since my people felt safe, or knew of life without suffering we were honored to join your fight to claim Albion, now it is time we joined your kingdom, do what your brother failed to do, help rebuild Aurora, and protect it as you would your own land" Kalin said.

"There is nothing so noble as embracing other cultures, and I for once, could not be happier to count Aurora as part of Albion but surly they must work for that privilege, and I happen to know just how to put them to good service there is an abandon mine in the Auroran desert that holds enough materials to benefit the whole kingdom let us employ Kalin and her people to gather what resources there may be, that can be their payment" Reaver said.

"You're talking about forced labor!" Kalin said growled pointing at Reaver.

"Well, let's not get bogged in semantics, it's a fair transaction" Reaver said.

"I know you will not break your oath, you understand what we have been through" Kalin said to Adam.

"The choice is yours, your majesty" Walter said.

"I will keep my promise, Aurora will become part of Albion, and its people will be our equals in every way" Adam said as the Auroran people in the throne room cheered.

"The King has spoken, Aurora shall be rebuilt as part of Albion, and equal to every other part of the kingdom" Walter said.

"Thank you majesty, you have proven to be a man of honor, Aurora is proud to stand at your side" Kalin said.

"Reaver had some nerve suggesting such a thing! Thank you your majesty Kalin and her people really needed this" Anna said.

"I am a man of my word and I keep my promises" Adam said.

Sometime later The City of Aurora was rebuilt as Reaver once again made a speech.

"Welcome to the new and improved Aurora, an oasis of friendship, camaraderie, and many other lovely things visit the city that Reaver Industries rebuilt from sand, stone and corpses, enjoy the sunshine, the odd local customs and the heavy soldier presences, Aurora, a light blooming in the darkness."

Later that day Adam met back with Hobson in the treasury still high as ever.

"Excellent choice your majesty Aurora would have filled the treasury greatly but I guess we can find other ways to fill it some more, as a matter of fact we could already have stumbled upon such an opportunity, Aurora may not turn out to be a waster after all it seems that a group of Albion explores visiting Aurora have discovered a rare diamond in the desert they heard the legend of this extraordinary gem from the locals an, understandably set out to find it without a moment's regard for their own lives which may go some way to explaining why only one of the explores returned in on piece, he came back empty-handed, speaking of the hideous desert beings protecting the treasure, think of the glory, your majesty, the adventure! The romance!" Hobson said.

"Romance?" Adam said.

"Of course, you will of course bring Lady Annabel with you on your quest since you are so close, most of the kingdom assume you're her suitor" Hobson said.

"Were not like that, she my friend" Adam said.

"Of course your majesty, the diamond is located in one of the caves beneath the Auroran wasteland, reportedly the site of an ancient abandon temple, you need only to take it" Hobson said.

The Desert Star

"Whew! It is hot out here!" Anna said as they reached the Shifting Sands.

"The Desert Star is in a nearby abandon temple" Adam said.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find" Anna said.

"Now there is supposed to be some kind of beast protecting it" Adam said.

"What is it?" Anna asked as they stepped onto the sand as Sand Furies ambushed them.

"So this is where these things are from" Adam said as he and Anna quickly dispatched the creatures and entered a cave.

"Ugh! Being in a cave like this brings back memories of that place!" Anna shivered.

"I know, the Crawler is on his way to Albion in a year we must prepare for that attack" Adam said as they found an oasis.

"This looks promising" Anna said as they crossed the bridge and went up some stairs into some ruins.

"So far I've seen nothing but those Sand Furies" Adam said as they entered a large room.

"Maybe that legend was a lie?" Anna said as they spotted a large diamond at the end of the room.

"That's it!" Adam said.

"That thing is bigger than my fist" Anna said as Adam picked it up and Sand Furies began to ambush them.

"Vortex-Blade!" Adam yelled making all the Sand Furies spin in a tornado as swords stabbed into each one.

"You've really mastered those spells" Anna said.

"Come let's go" Adam said.

Later that day Adam handed Hobson the massive diamond as Hobson eyes widen.

"It's...it's more beautiful than I dared to imagine and heavy too! Our estimate it's worth a small fortune of course now the question becomes...what do you wish to do with this fine stone? Shall I deposit the money from the sale into the treasury or perhaps[s you would prefer the funds were channeled into, let us say, a more personal account?" Hobson asked.

"I have no need more it, place it in the treasury" Adam said.

"A truly selfless act, I am constantly awe of your generous and noble spirit putting the safety of your people before your own reward, bravo, your majesty, bravo" Hobson said.

A.N. Please Review.


	25. 294 Days to go: Crime and Punishment

294 Days to go: Crime and Punishment

"The treasury health has been doing greatly your majesty, but we must always be wary of unnecessary expenditures and watch out for possible avenues of profit, with that in mind, I would like to discuss the thorny issues of child benefits, which were abolished under your brother's rule there are vocal elements within the community who are clamoring for us to bring it back, in the interest of the treasury - - and of the long-term welfare of the people - - I have a counter-proposal, it's somewhat radical, but rather brilliant, if you don't mind me saying; we charge people for every child they have! This would keep the population low, but more importantly, the treasury high! Is it really fair to bring new life into such an uncertain world? And won't that gold go to help the children who have already been born?" Hobson said.

"We will restore child benefits" Adam said.

"Very wise your majesty shall we proceed with the rest of you appointments? Here is the royal agenda for the day" Hobson said.

_~The King's Schedule~_

_Consider proposal to renovate the Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage._

_Consider proposal on how to deal with excess sewage in Bowerstone Industrial._

_Meet with Page._

"As you can see you have two audiences in the throne room to begin, I've heard rumors that Reaver latest proposal are both scandalous and delicious, it should be most entertaining" Hobson said.

Upon entering the throne room Adam was once again welcomed with the cheers of his subjects.

"His majesty the King of Albion" Walter said as Adam took his seat in the throne, "this hearing concerns the future of the Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage, Page will speak for the disenfranchised people of the city, Reaver will dispute her cause."

"You may speak" Adam said.

"Your majesty, the shelter has been the only refuge for the homeless, the poor, and the orphaned and until we can change the world for the better, it will continue to be their only hope of survival, isn't it time we held out a helping hand to those who need it most? The shelter is underfunded and the building has fallen into disrepair, invest in the shelter and orphanage, and perhaps we can begin to create a better future for Albion's forgotten people" Page said.

"I could not agree more, the city and its people are in dire need, but it is not charity they require, it is love, I purpose we use this dilapidated building to help both them and ourselves, for love and money have always gone hand in hand let us inaugurate Bowerstone's first brothel" Reaver said.

"A brothel?!" Page said.

"Brothel, bordello, whore house, the name is unimportant, what matters is that people get the love they need and we get their money" Reaver said.

"Yes, it's for your majesty to decide, refurnish the shelter and orphanage, or convert it into a house of ill repute?" Walter said.

"The poor of this city have suffered enough, we will renovate the shelter and orphanage" Adam said as the people cheered.

"The Bowerstone Shelter shall be refurbished at the crown's expense" Walter said.

"Thank you your majesty, you've done the right thing" Page said.

"As you wish, your majesty, the parentless tykes and their destitute friends shall have a place to call their own" Reaver said.

And so the shelter was rebuilt.

"Are you a beggar? Too lazy to own your clothes? Or perhaps and orphan aching for a bowl of gruel? Then come to Reaver Industries Shelter and Orphanage, where you'll find food, beds, clothes and even new parents no matter who you are, we care, even if you don't deserve it."

"I swear Reaver gets more bitter with each of those announcements" Anna said as the next hearing began.

"Today you will deal with a pressing environmental issue; the disposal of the city's waste, Reaver will offer his proposal a member of the Mourningwood Community will stand against him" Walter said.

"You may speak" Adam said.

"Your majesty, I'm sure you will have noticed a certain aroma permeating the city of late, even more nauseating than usual I fear it is no merely the stench of the underprivileged, Bowerstone is beginning to have serious waste disposal issue we require an inexpensive and efficient solution, and I believed I have hit upon one now currently, part of our wasteis being disposed of in Mourningwood Marsh, with very little effort, Reaver Industries could redirect all of Bowerstone sewer systems to flow directly into that region as you know it is a desolate place with no financial or culture value to the kingdom, there can be little discussion as to logic of this decision" Reaver said.

"Hang on, hang on, hang on, this isn't right, not right at all, we're all children of the soil, it's not in our hearts, it's in our blood it's under our fingernails what mean is we're all equal when it comes to dirt, like from dirt we come, to dirt we go yes? We who reside in Mourningwood have as good a claim to being clean as anyone and what of Mourningwood itself? Its nature spirits, its woodland elves, and water fairies? Do they not deserve freedom from pollution too? Don't destoy paradise with your urban dregs, man, channel the waste, be one with the cycle of life you have all these, like factories and stuff don't you? Turn one into a you know, what do you call it...one of those things...a sewage reclamation facility, right on" Yeast said.

"What shall you decide, your majesty?" Walter asked.

"Mourningwood is to be left unspoiled, we will find other ways to deal with Bowerstone's sewage problem" Adam said as the people cheered.

"The King has spoken, Mourningwood shall not be used as a waste site, the sanitation committee will look into safer alternatives" Walter said.

"Groovy, you are like a majestuous eagle, you are in touch with your inner...your inner...innards Granny Nature, thanks you from like, the bottom, of her heart" Yeast said.

"A pity, I must admit I was rather looking forwards to breathing fresh air, but I'm sure your Majesty knows best" Reaver said.

"There is nothing as important as the health of our citizens as such Reave Industries is delighted to announce the opening of the Bowerstone Sewage Recycling Facility because there can be no affluence without effluenice."

Adam stood in the Treasury with Hobson as they discussed his last appointment.

"The day is almost over your majesty, only one more appointment left, Page has requested a meeting in the old rebel headquarters, how very cloak and dagger! I wonder what she wants" Hobson said.

Adam and Anna soon made their way to the Bowerstone Resistance base where they met with Page in the war room.

"It's not every day a king walks into the rebel headquarters , you've changed the world since we last stood here" Page said.

"You had a lot to do with it Page" Adam said.

"But we still haven't changed things enough, without Logan's troops, crime is becoming a serious problem there's one man in particular, Nigel Ferret, he's making the city his own, every criminal in Bowerstone reports to him now he's too powerful for me to deal with, and he's not easy to find but I know how you can get to him" Page said.

"Nigel Ferret? We've dealt with him before, we can help tell us what we need to do" Adam said.

"Good, Kidd went undercover with a gang of robber and found out their plans, they're going to strike the tavern in Bowerstone Market if you both get there in time, you can stop the raid and at least one of those thugs must know where Ferret is holed up" Page said.

"Were on it" Adam said.

Later that night Adam and Anna stood outside the pub as they walked into to see guns pointed at the owner and employees.

"If you cooperate, you won't get hurt, if you give us any trouble, we'll kill you, now just so you know we mean business, I'd like one of you to give us trouble, so we can kill him as an example to the rest, who's it going to be then?" Gaz said as he spotted the heroes, "oh look, we have a volunteer, the king no less, have at him fellas."

Adam and Anna then closed the doors as from the outside the sounds of smashing grunting, gun fire and sword clashes were heard as Adam and Anna took out all the robbers and Adam found a letter and key on Gaz.

_It is no longer adventurous for any of us to frequent the hideout in industrial, presently I shall inaugurate a new center of operations in Bowerstone Market, you've been provided with a key which will permit you access, please endeavor to prevent its transference to an unauthorized individual._

"Come on, the hideout here in Bowerstone Market" Adam said as they stepped out of the pub and Adam looked at the clock tower, "you know my father met my mother here."

"He did?" Anna asked.

"Yep, this is where they met, dad took me and Logan here once and told us that story, this was mum favorite spot in Albion, they had their first date here mum always took Logan and I here whenever we wanted to go to Bowerstone Market" Adam said.

"Come on, you can tell me more about this story later, we should stop Ferret" Anna said.

"Good idea" Adam said.

They hideout they found was under the bridge in Bowerstone Market as Adam and Anna walked through to see Ferret with his men.

"You again! It does tend to obviate the entire objective of maintaining a secret hideout if your enemies can simply infiltrate whenever they've the inclination! Lad perform the specific services for which I employ you, expeditiously!"

"Huh?"

"Kill them! Fast!" Ferret yelled closing the door as Anna and Adam took out the men and moved down through a hideout where they found a man in a cage.

"Please set me free!" he begged as Adam broke the lock and Anna opened the door.

"Go get out of here!" Anna said as they headed down the wall and opened a door to see Ferret close the door to a cage.

"I believe I can state with relative confidence that your efforts are in vain, even should it transpire that you vanquish my associates, this door is completely impenetrable in addition to which, this cell contains a secret egress through which I may abscond whenever I desire, meanwhile my compatriots shall brutalize your person" Ferret said a two large mercenaries came at them as Adam and Anna quickly took them out with one powerful spell and one strong whack to the skull as Page walked into the room.

"You haven't lost your touch, I'm surprised his men were foolish enough to fight you two" Page said.

"Truth be told, my superlative intellect notwithstanding, it would appear this is not in fact the specific cell I so confidently referenced earlier, the one with the secret exit has two beds" Ferret said.

"Moron" Anna said.

"All right - - you have prevailed your majesty, I concede, however, I entreat you to entertain a certain proposal" Ferret said.

"You have nothing to offer, Ferret, it's over" Page said.

"That pronouncement is objectively devoid of merit, I happen to have on my person, a substantial quantity of currency, let me go free and the money is yours" Ferret said.

"As far as I'm concerned, you can stay in there and rot" Page said.

"I agree with Page but I will have to it that my guards come pick you up so you can be trial" Adam said.

"You royal miscreant! This grievous malefaction shall be rewarded with equally grievous retribution!" Ferret yelled.

"Thank you your majesty, thanks to you crime should soon end" Page said.

"It was no problem Page" Adam said as he and Anna went back to Bowerstone Market.

"So did you and Logan used to come here as kids?" Anna asked.

"All the time, dad and mum didn't like us being bottled up in the castle all the time and whenever they went to places dad handle the business while mom showed us the sights, I remember coming here all the time when I was a child she and dad wanted to show Logan and I where they meet" Adam said touching the cold stone of the clock tower.

"My mum and me were close too, it's actually a rather interesting story how her and my dad met" Anna said.

"Really, we got time tell me about it" Adam said.

A.N. Please Review and I am thinking about making the next chapter on Hannah (Hammer) and August story at the Warrior Monk Temple so review if you'd like me to do that.


	26. 252 Days to go: Stolen Statue

A.N. I decided that August and Hannah story I will in the future tell as it's own story so I hope that will get you guys excited and enjoy the chapter.

252 Days to go: Stolen Statue

"Today the kingdom demands your attention once more, the time has come to make a decision on Albion's drinking laws, under Logan's rule, our citizens are restricted in the amount of alcohol they can purchase per day, as you can imagine this has proven a rather unpopular measure and yet many respected members of the community this the law does not go far enough they would like alcohol consumption wholly abolished among the commoners, they feel - - rather reasonably - - that it leads to improper behavior and raucous public spectacles these concerned nobles are willing to pay handsomely for the change in policy, meanwhile the commoners themselves would like the restriction completely lifted claiming they infringe upon their freedom and their rights you cannot please everyone, you majesty, but you must make a decision" Hobson said.

"The Drinking Limit will be removed, the people have the right to drink freely" Adam said.

"Very good, give people the rights they deserve, let us move on the other matters, your majesty, you have a busy day in the throne room ahead.

_~The King's Schedule~_

_Rule on the possible re-opening of Brightwall Academy._

_Consider proposal to drain Bower Lake._

_Meet with a concerned and wealthy citizen._

"Samuel, the head of the Brightwall Academy is ready to plead his case, I sincerely hope he isn't after a hand-out though I'm sure Master Reaver will be the voice of reason, as always" Hobson said.

'This man is a money grubber, I need to hire a new assistant' Adam thought making his way to the throne room and walked down the new carpet the interior designer put in.

"His majesty the King of Albion" Walter said.

"Today you decide on the status of the Brightwall Academy your majesty, Samuel will speak for the town and its scholars, Reaver will dispute his cause" Walter said.

"You may speak" Adams aid.

"Your majesty, it was your father who opened the doors to Albion's greatest seat of learning, under his rule, knowledge and culture flourished and so did the people of Brightwall I ask only that you return to the wisdom of those days, your brother closed the Academy down but it is in your hands to restore it" Samuel said.

"There is no greater proponent of the arts than myself, and I celebrate knowledge in all forms but our people are frightened and confused the last thing they need is knowledge allow them the benefit of ignorance, let only those who are truly prepared make use of the Academy, the elite of our society will pay handsomely to indulge in erudition" Reaver said.

"But...but...only the rich will be able to afford to learn!" Samuel said.

"Precisely, why give wisdom away, when one can charge for it" Reaver said.

"What do you wish to do your majesty?" Walter asked.

"The Brightwall Academy will be open to all who wish to learn" Adam said as the people cheered.

"The Brightwall Academy shall be re-opened and Albion will once again have free center of learning" Walter said.

"Oh thank you your majesty, this is the start of a new day for us all" Samuel said.

"Very well, I will make the arrangements at once" Reaver said.

"Stimulate your intellect in the newly reopened Brightwall Academy, suckle the knowledge from the land's greatest minds and avail yourself to the best library ever assembled, everyone from the most improvised genius to the wealthiest idiot Brightwall Academy; whatever you earn, it's the place to learn."

Soon later that day the next session began.

"The court summons Page and Reave, the matter before you today is the future of Bower Lake, Reaver will offer his proposal, Page will stand against him" Walter said.

"You may speak" Adam said.

"Your majesty, a recent survey of Bower Lake has found that the waterbed is rich in valuable metals as amusing as it would be to make workers hold their breath as they mine these resources, I fear it would be impractical, instead, we have no choice but to damn the river and drain the lake of all water once that is done we will have a readymade quarry ripe for the plucking it will be a pity to disfigure the landscape so close to my former home, but it is a sensible course of action in light of our current needs" Reaver said.

"Bower Lake is the last piece of natural beauty remaining in Bowerstone it belongs to our history and should be protected, don't take it away from us, you'll be taking away part of this city's soul with it" Page said as Reaver snorted.

"Oh really..." Reaver said.

"Now that we've finally freed the people of this city, are we going to destroy the one place they can find peace?" Page said.

"The decision is yours to make, your majesty" Walter said.

"Page is right, we must protect our natural resources Bower Lake is to be left untouched" Adam said.

"The king has ruled, Bower Lake natural beauty is here by protected by order of the crown" Walter said.

"Thank you, let's show the world Albion is worth defending" Page said.

"Is a pretty view worth more than a treasury full of gold? I bow to your greater wisdom" Reaver said.

"As someone who home has overlooked the resplendent Bower Lake I am pleased to declare the official protection of this natural wonder may it's water drown anyone who doesn't appreciate it's beauty."

"I trust the court was not to dull today in any case I'm confident to your final task will be most enjoyable a loyal and wealthy member of our community has offered to make a sizable donation to our treasury her only request is that you go to Millfields to make the collection in person, a perfect chance to stretch your legs, your majesty" Hobson said.

Later that day Anna and Adam made their way to Millfields as they heard a woman.

"Look I know who the thief is, he fled into the woods" she said to a guard.

"Madam I understand that you want to recover what you lost but those woods are simply too dangerous it would be suicide to enter them without combat experience or training or skill."

"I don't want to enter them I want you to!"

"Right, I was talking about me."

"Ugh! Oh just forget it!" she growled as she spotted Adam and bowed.

"Ah, you majesty, it's such an honor to have you here, if only fate hadn't conspired to make me look like a fool I so wanted to make a contribution to the noble cause, what's the use of a priceless heirloom if we're all going to perish in who knows what frightful way? I had taken the statuette out of the family vault, ready for your visit, only for a common thief to take it in broad daylight, can you believe it, you majesty? The thief ran into the woods, and naturally the soldiers are too scared to follow, why must the uneducated be so superstitious? But you know no such fear do you? Find the villain, you majesty, he has stolen more than a statue, he take with him the future of our kingdom" Muriel said

"Of course I will" Adam said.

"Beware the woods your majesty, the soldiers may be superstitious but there's no denying dangerous beasts lurk within good luck, I know you will succeed" Muriel said.

Adam and Anna then entered the gates to Silverpines and soon found themselves in the dark woods as they followed Xander who was following the theif scent.

"Your majesty look!" Anna yelled as they looked ahead to see a white furred Balverine by a tree as it howled and jumped into the trees above disappearing.

"Where is it?!" Adam yelled drawing his sword.

"Look!" Anna said pointing to the note on the tree as they approached a small camp with a lantern lit but no sign of who left it as Adam and Anna began to read the note.

_Looking for the state your majesty? Follow the white Balverine._

"Follow the white Balverine?! Why couldn't it be a bunny?" Anna said.

"Come on!" Adam said as they followed Xander down the path hearing the Balverine howls as they traveled deep into the dark woods till they chased it into a small village as someone nearly shot them as Adam and Anna drew their weapons.

"Right you monster, prepare to meet your...oh! I'm so sorry! For a moment there, I thought you were a Balverine! Damn things are always trying to get through our defenses we burn silver nitrate in those lamps to keep them out, kills them pretty quick if they hang around too long if a lamp goes out...well I don't like to think what might happen then, one went out just recently, be we got it lit again fast, the man responsible, this bloke Connor, got punished, severely before he disappears into the forest, he tells us there going to be a 'reckoning' he probably in twenty-five different stomachs right now, that's my reckoning" Jacob said as he turned to face the village, "you can come on out, everyone! It's safe!"

Then on cue people began to leave their homes as Adam and Anna spotted the White Balverine past the other side of the village as they left the village and back into the wood casing after it as it howled then chased it into some ruins with lit torches as they saw a man sitting in a throne as two brown Balverines jumped down on both sides of the throne guarding the man as Adam and Anna saw there were Balverine all over watching.

"Your majesty, I've been expecting you" Connor said.

"Who are you?! How are you controlling these Balverines?" Adam growled.

"Been through the village have you? Charming hamlet, full of warm, wonderful people who'll give you the shirt off their back...and condemn you to death for one simple mistake anyone can fall asleep on watch, you exile him into this forest, and call it justice?" Connor said.

"Your that Connor guy!" Anna said.

"Enough about that, you're here for that statue, quite a remarkable thing, it did everything the legends said it would and now I don't need it anymore, funny how things...change, so if you want to take it back to that prig in Millfieds it's yours - - nearly free of charge" Connor said.

"What's the catch?" Adam asked.

"All I ask is a small favor; destroy those silver-nitrate lanterns, then the village will get a taste of justice the choice is yours, and it's a simple one, how simple? If you decline, my brothers will kill you" Connor said.

"Here is my answer, piss off! I don't work with people like you!" Adam growled giving Connor the middle finger as a Balverine howled.

"Ah well, I suppose it was too much to hope for still, your choice won't save the village now that I'm the leader of the pack, we've got some brains to go with our brawn, we'll lose a few of the weaker members, but we'll deal with those lanterns on our own" Connor said as some of the Balverins began to jump into the air, "in the meantime, killing you will be good way to shall we say, get the blood flowing!" he said growling and jumping into the air.

"He's a bloody Balverine!" Anna growled as the smaller Balverines began to surround them.

"Blade-Vortex!" Adam yelled finishing the Balverines quickly.

"To the village!" Anna yelled as they ran back in the direction they came as they heard a bell going off.

"That's an alarm bell!" Adam yelled.

"The village!" Anna yelled as they reach the village entrance and saw the lanterns were out as they ran into town to see Balverines were attacking as Anna slammed her hammer into the nearest one away from a woman.

"Everyone! Get inside quickly!" Adam yelled drawing his sword as him and Anna fought a slayed every Balverine that was in the village and Connor landed in the village growling.

"You are stronger than I had imagined...your majesty but not strong enough! Prepare yourself for death!" Connor growled as he began yelling as his bones began to crack and his body began to misshaped and change as his shadow began to rise over Anna and Adam as the white Balverine emerged roaring at them as more Balverine began to appear into the village.

"Get those lanterns lit! We'll take care of these things!" Adam yelled as the white Balverine charged at them.

"Time Stop!" Adam yelled slowing down time as him and Adam quickly moved and slayed all the weaker Balverine then charged at the white one as Anna slammed her hammer down hard into the Balverine back as Adam charged for his fully level spell.

"Shock-Blade!" Adam yelled hitting the Balverine as it roared then collapsed to the ground.

"Oh thank you, thank you! You've save us from certain destruction we're in your debt, you'll always be welcome here, should you wish to return, Connor had this on him - - it looks like a Balverine it's yours if you want it" Jacob said handing them a statue.

"Is this the statue that lady wanted us to get?" Anna asked.

"Must be, this must be how Connor was able to turn into a Balverine or how to control the others" Adam said.

"Come on let's go" Anna said as they headed back to Millfields where Muriel stood outside her home with Hobson.

"You're back! Did you find the thief? Did your recover the statue?" Muriel asked.

"Of course he did, he is the king and thus infallible" Hobson said.

"Is this it?" Anna asked handing Hobson the Balverin statue.

"You found it! Oh I can barely contain my tears, excuse me your majesty I can't let you see me this way and please make...make good use of it" Muriel said.

"It will go right into the treasury, it will help with future profits in the future" Adam said.

"A magnanimous gesture indeed, your subjects are lucky to be ruled by one so giving" Hobson said.

"Well your majesty we better keep preparing, we only have 252 days left" Anna said.

A.N. Please Review.


	27. 121 Days to go

121 Days to go

"With the fatidic attack not far away now, it is most encouraging to see the treasury doing so well, it makes one feel safer, I haven taken to sleeping beneath the gold actually" Hobson said.

"Really? That's uh nice?" Adam said.

"As for today's first order of business, you may have heard about the dire situation the kingdoms economy find itself in, Logan policies always kept our cities on the edge of bankruptcy, and the panic caused by the fast-approaching darkness has only exacerbated the situation I'm afraid the only way to stop this slide into ruin is to bail out Bowerstone's financial institutions the people are looking to you to save them from economic disaster, but remember doing so may condemn them to a much darker and bloodier fate, what shall we do your majesty?" Hobson said.

"We will bail them out, this will not harm the treasury in the slightest and I want my people to feel safer" Adam said.

"A bold move your majesty, shall we proceed with today agenda?" Hobson said.

_~The King's Schedule~_

_Consider proposal to build a military outpost._

_Rule on the future of Mistpeak._

_Consider proposal for the Northern Region._

"Not much on today schedule" Adam said.

"Kalin the representative for the Auroran people has requested an audience with you, the court awaits in the throne room" Hobson said.

"Thank you Hobson" Adam said heading to the throne room to be welcomed by the cheers as he approached the throne.

"Ladies and gentlemen the King, today you must decide how much protection to grant Aurora, Kalin will offer her proposal, Reaver will stand against her" Walter said.

"You may speak" Adam said.

"Your majesty, as you know the threat from the deserts that surrounds my city has not diminished, the darkness could fall upon us once more at any moment Aurora is part of your kingdom now, and I ask that you grant us protection, build a desert outpost that can warn my people should the Crawler attack, it shall allow us to leave the city in time, and ensure the survival of your loyal subjects" Kalin said as Reaver snorted.

"A desert outpost? I have never heard such nonsense, what shall we do? Erect taverns under the sea? Plant crops on the mountain peaks? It is a foolhardy suggestion, why should our valiant soldiers suffer sunstroke and chapped lips in a distant land when they could be protecting the people of this very city? Is it really worthy the lives of all the people outside these walls for a mere alarm system? Of course not, let us leave the funds and soldiers where they belong, right here" Reaver said.

"The darkness poses a threat to us all, but Aurora has already suffered more than its fair share, the final decision rests with you, your majesty" Walter said.

"Aurora is under our protection, it is our duty to build this outpost" Adam said as the people cheered.

"The king's decision is final, a military outpost shall be erected in the deserts that surround Aurora" Walter said.

"We shall not forget this gesture, Aurora thanks you" Kalin said.

"Ah, you are a whimsical monarch, and that is why you are so beloved, very well, it shall be done" Reaver said.

"Reaver Industries is proud to present an exotic tale of romance, adventure and sand; the Desert Outpost."

"Bring forth Sabine of the Mistpeak Dwellers, today you decide on the fate of Mistpeak, home of the Dwellers, you majesty" Walter said as they throne room was filled with the Dweller people behind the robe lines, "Sabine will speak for his people and their land, Reaver will dispute his cause."

"You may speak" Adam said.

"I come here seeking nothing but what was promised me and my people, you pledge to restore out home mountains and our right to dwell in them we have fulfilled our end of the bargain, we have paid with our lives to sit you on that throne, now you must fulfill your end undo the damage your brother did to our land and our agreement shall be satisfied" Sabine said.

"Your majesty, this sounds both an unnecessary expense and an impudent demand, what value is there a few trees languishing among snow and rock? This is not the time to indulge some idyllic fantasy, those forests are a resource and we are in dire need of resources, I purpose we expand on your brother's initiative and take what Nature offers so readily, say the word and I will transform the worthless wasteland of Mistpeak into assets we can use to defend Albion" Reaver said.

"These hands are not yet so old or weak that I can't wring that pretty little neck of yours Reaver" Sabine growled.

"Ah, the refined retort of a true mountain goat" Reaver said.

"You made a promise to Sabine, but it is up to you whether you decide to honor it" Walter said.

"I will keep my promise to the Dwellers, the Mistpeak mountains shall be restored" Adam said as the Dwellers in the room cheered.

"Mistpeak shall become a protected region and the Dwellers shall be granted authority over its forests and resources" Walter said.

"You are true to your word and your honor, the Dwellers will stand by you till the end" Sabine said.

"The forests of Mistpeak are our greatest national treasure, and now, thanks to Reaver Industries, they have returned to their past splendor, Dweller, birds and bunnies are free to roam, laugh and kill each other as nature intended, who needs all that lumber anyway?"

"Today you will now rule on what is to become of the farmlands and the Warrior Monk Temple, Annabel will speak on behalf of the northern region and Reaver will dispute her cause.

"You may speak" Adam said.

"Your majesty, my brothers and I fought alongside you in the war and we did not ask for anything in return but I do speak for all the farmers, thanks to your brother all the farmers of this region were bankrupt into poverty and forced to live at the temple, your brother handed over the land rights to Reaver Industries, all I ask is that the farmers are given back their land and homes" Anna said.

"Give it back? Oh my dear you seems to be missing the big picture" Reaver said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Anna said.

"My proposal is that we take all that useless farmland and turn it into factories, research shows there is a vast amount of resources under the land and that little temple, so all we must do is clean the land free of all it's useless blemishes and begin preparation for the factories" Reaver said.

"What?! That would put all the residents in the Northern region out of homes!" Anna yelled.

"They are more than welcome to all work full time in the factories Reaver Industries are not heartless  
Reaver said.

"I swear Reaver if I had my hammer your skull would be crushed by it!" Anna growled.

"See? It's refreshing to know the northern region is so refined" Reaver said.

"Oh!" Anna growled.

"The final decision is yours you majesty" Walter said.

"The Northern region is to be left untouched, the farmers will be given back their lands and homes" Adam said.

"The king has spoken, the northern region will have their land returned to them and will remained unharmed" Walter said.

"Thank you our majesty, my people will fight by your side till the end" Anna said.

"Oh very well, there goes another chance for precious resources" Reaver said.

"Behold the glory of the Northern region, the farm lands, you may rest assured that they are working hard to grow our produce to sell in our markets and is well protected by the Warrior Monk Temple looking over them from the top of what could have been a great source of resources."

A.N. Please Review.


	28. 1 Day to go: Do the Ends Justify?

1 Day to go: Do the Ends Justify the Means?

"Happy anniversary, your majesty one year as King of Albion doesn't time just fly? To celebrate this momentous day, I have prepared some fantastic events, first you will stand still for several hours while a local artists paints your portrait, then you will chose the forty-seven varieties of flowers you wish to cast at your feet as your parade through the city, oh and you will need to sign thousands of autographs of course, let's see...you will also be fitted for a new pair of shoes and of course you will need a new suit, and perhaps a ring to..." Hobson said as time froze and a portal opened.

"Thank god! Thank you Theresa" Adam said entering the portal.

"On the road Adam said Anna had joined him as Theresa appeared.

_"The day has come, king it is time for you to face the darkness, but you will do so in your true form over the past year, you have made decisions that reveal your nature, and which have affected the lives of all your subjects you have done what many would have thought impossible not only have you raised an army to protect your people, but have accomplished this while acting as a noble benevolent and popular ruler but you are more than a king, you are a hero" _Theresa said as Anna stepped away from Adam as wings grew, _"you are Albion champion, its protector, this coming battle is the reason you had to take Logan's place, only you can defeat the creature that dwells in the shadows if you do not, all your efforts will have been in vain, now go, do what you were born to do."_ Theresa said vanishing as Adam wings vanished.

"Amazing" Anna said still memorized by how Adam looked.

"Come on Anna we must go" Adam said as they left and appeared in the war room where Walter, Ben, Page, Sabine, Kalin and Logan all stood around the map table.

"It's here, the darkness has reached Bowerstone, reports indicate that our defenses were able to hold off the worst of the attack, but if we don't act quickly even the armies we prepared for this day will not be enough" Walter said.

"We have to get out on the streets now!" Ben said.

"Today we fight for Albion!" Walter yelled.

"For Albion!" everyone in the room yelled holding up a fist as Xander barked and held up a paw.

Outside the castle they all ran to see a dark haze over the enter city and Shadows beginning to appear as it rained down hard.

"Charge!" Adam yelled drawing his sword as all his allies drew their weapons and ran to attack.

"Defend the city with you lives!" Walter yelled.

"Ya!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into several shadows.

"Force Push Inferno!" Adam yelled taking out all the Shadows.

"It's here, it's here!" Walter yelled as they heard the Crawler growl.

"Where are you hiding you coward!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer onto another Shadow.

"Does that thing ever shut up?!" Ben yelled.

"We have to find it and we have to save our people!" Walter yelled as the ground shook.

**_"The light bringers have come but this kingdom of unlight now, this is the kingdom of death!"_**

"I can't take that voice anymore!" Ben yelled.

"Don't listen to it! It will drive you insane, don't listen!" Walter yelled.

**_"Death beats it's wings for you."_**

"These things are tough!" Ben yelled.

"Down here!" Anna yelled as they ran down an alley chasing the Crawler as they saw Page reading a book sitting on a barricade.

"Page!" Walter yelled as Anna approached and Page vanished.

"Their illusions! Don't fall for them no matter what they say! They're not the real thing!" Anna yelled.

"This isn't real...it isn't real" Walter said as they heard the Crawler laugh.

"That way!" Adam yelled as they chased the Crawler into another area filled with Shadow and the bird statues.

"This is a nightmare right? Someone please tell me this is just a nightmare" Ben said.

"Defend the people! Keep fighting men!" Adam yelled slashing his sword across a Shadow as the Crawler laughed.

"Leave us alone!" Walter yelled.

"We have to find that bastard and kill it!" Ben yelled.

Adam then ran down an alley as the ground shook again and fog hit.

"I can barely see! What are they?" Walter asked.

**_"Dead fingers talk, dead fingers whisper, dead fingers claws at one million eyes."_**

The shops then began to explode with crows as the windows showed people burning and scratching at the windows.

**_"You have done such hurtful things, the people you know shall rejoice in your death!"_**

"Don't look at it! It's not real!" Anna yelled.

"Can you see the others?" Walter asked.

"No! I don't know where Page and the others went!" Adam yelled.

**_"We drink the sounds you give us, the cries of your young, the gurgle of freshly ripped throat, we give thanks for your desperation!"_**

"I am going to kill that thing!" Anna yelled.

"They're dying out there!" Walter yelled.

"We have to kill the Crawler quick!" Adam yelled.

**_"You can never escape darkness, it flocks to you always!"_**

Adam and Anna then ran across a bridge as a Sentinel appeared.

"Blade-Vortex!" Ada, yelled hitting the large enemy with the blast sending it flying off the bridge.

**_"Do not provoke us with the bonegleam from your broken bodies, it is a transgression against the night."_**

"Stick together! We have to stick together!" Walter yelled.

"Come on! We can't let these things win!" Ben yelled.

"They're everywhere! They're blood everywhere!" Ben yelled.

"We need to find the Crawler now!" Anna yelled.

**_"You shall be sightless for that is the most blessed state of being it is our gift to you our protector, our Sentinel he engine in the darkness"_**

"Inferno-Blade!" Adam yelled hitting another Sentinel.

"Excellent! Magic is the best solution against these things!" Walter yelled.

"Uff! I'm not sure I should block it again, nearly took my arm off!" Ben yelled.

**_"We cannot be stopped, have you not realized that yet? Are you thinking of your loved ones now? How you will never see them again?"_**

"Where are you!" Adam yelled as they ran into a courtyard.

"I can feel it, we're getting close to that thing, where are you? Show yourself!" Walter said as he looked over and the Crawler was in his face.

**_"The lost sheep returns to the flock no one ever leaves the darkness behind!" _**he said touching Walter face and roared as it grabbed Walter head and shoved it's hand into Walter mouth.

"Walter!" Adam yelled

"Walter!" Ben yelled.

"Let him go!" Anna yelled as the Crawler went into Walter body.

**_"Do you see? Do you see what you have allowed? We are all shadows now"_** Walter-Crawler said turning to Adam and Anna with his sword and gun out.

"Hey I can't get through!" Ben yelled stuck behind a barrier as he had to watch Adam and Anna fight the controlled Walter.

"Make it end!" Walter grunted.

"Let him go!" Anna yelled swinging her hammer as the Crawler caught her hammer and threw her back.

"Don't hold back! Don't...I'm ready!" Walter yelled.

**_"You have done terrible things, did you think I wouldn't know? Did you think I would allow it? Tainted! Tainted broken little toys!" _**Crawler-Walter said.

"Ya!" Anna yelled as Walter knocked the hammer out of her hand and grabbed her throat and slammed her onto the nearest wall chocking her as Anna gasped for air and clawed at the hand.

"Let her go!" Adam yelled swinging his sword as the Crawler-Walter teleported away and Anna hit the ground coughing.

**_"I have killed so many of you already, why fight me any longer?"_** Crawler-Walter said.

"Because life is worth fighting for!" Adam yelled hitting the creature with his sword.

"Kill it!" Walter yelled.

"Ya!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into the creature back as Adam wings emerged as he stabbed his sword through the creature gut and out the back as they heard the Crawler screeching before dissolving out of Walter as the darkness over the land vanished and Adam removed his sword and caught Walter in his arm as the man wheezed as he breathed and tears filled Anna and Adam eyes.

"I'm sorry" Adam cried.

"We're so sorry Walter, we didn't want it to end like this" Anna cried.

"You took away the darkness, it's been inside me all this time, but it's light now, I can see the sky and it's light, I don't think I can fight anymore" Walter said.

"It's all over Walter, we won, we beat it together" Adam cried.

"Yeah we're all safe now, Albion safe we can keep it safe together" Anna cried.

"Do you remember the stories I'd tell you when you were a child? There was a great King once, the mightiest hero of them all; remember what you would say?" Walter asked.

" 'Teach me to be a hero'."

"You've done me proud, you both have, you've always done me proud" Walter said dying in Adam arms as Adam and Anna began to sob.

"Walter" Adam sobbed as Ben touched Adam shoulder as August touch Anna shoulder as she cried into her father chest as Xander whined as Page and their other allies joined.

Soon after the war Adam, Anna and all their allies stood in front of a new statue of Walter in a heroic pose.

"I think old Walter would have like it out here he was always a fan of looking...tall and stony I can imagine what he would say if he was here now" Ben said.

"Shut up Ben" Adam and Anna said as Ben laughed.

"Exactly!" Ben said.

"It's time I returned to my own castle if ever you need to save the world from another abomination, you know where to find me" Sabine said.

"My people shall never forget what you have done for them, we are proud to be part of Albion, I shall return to Aurora in the knowledge that we may at last enjoy peace, farewell you majesty" Kalin said bowing.

"Walter was right about you, you're a hero in every sense of the word the hero Albion needed" Page said.

"What will you do now?" Adam asked.

"I will continue to serve the best way I can, I belong down in the city the people there will always need help, goodbye my king" Page said bowing.

"You have done what I thought impossible, you are the ruler I could never be but you don't need me anymore and Albion will heal easier without me" Logan said.

"Well king, old chum, ruler supreme, pal, you did it you saved the kingdom and it's my turn to say goodbye I'm not cut out to be a general and I think I'd like to start travelling again, or maybe see if Page needs any help down in industrial but before I for, let's see off our friend in style, shall we?" Ben said.

"Go ahead Ben" Adam said.

"This one for you Walter" Ben said as the guards pointed their guns in the air and began firing as time froze and a portal emerged with Theresa stepping out.

_"This is the world as it could have been, devoid of color, devoid of life, it is thanks to you that it isn't so and you did it without becoming a tyrant, the people love you and you have banished the shadow of your brother reign, you kept your promise to Sabine and his people when it would have been easier to turn your back on them, a noble gesture, you swore an oath to Page to better the lives of your people and you did so even in the face of great danger, you did for the Aurorans what your brother would not, he broke his promise nut you proved to be the better leader, without the strength to make those choices we would not be standing her now, perhaps we shall meet again one day, king" _Theresa said.

"Aren't you going to tell us our future?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I want to know too" Anna said.

"The future will reveal itself when it is ready to do so and when love finally is realized" Theresa said disappearing as time started again with the guards firing as Adam and Anna smiled up at the statue.

A.N. Please Review and the story not over yet, there are a few quests left one secret one from the limited edition game I will put in here and Traitors Keep so stay tuned for that.


	29. Traitors Keep: Throne of Blood

Traitors Keep: Throne of Blood

A few months passed since the war that fell upon Albion against the darkness and since then Albion begin rebuilding the damages and Jasper and August returned to the Sanctuary knowing they would need it again one day while Ana stayed at the castle to help the King in any way possible.

"Ah your majesty it's been ages since we last had the pleasure of speaking" Hobson said as they stood in the treasury, still very full, "the awful attack on the kingdom, Walter tragic demise terrible, terrible business still we mustn't dwell on the past! Must we? There is much to do, dealing with the aftermath of recent events, roistering the mural of the people and many many equally riveting issues, so if you are ready your majesty shall we proceed to the throne room and begin?" Hobson asked.

"Yes, we must get things done now" Adam said.

"Wonderful, I assure you will be entertained, engrossed and elated this is our best royal schedule yet" Hobson said.

Later that day Adam sat in the throne with Anna standing in place for Walter and Hobson filling him in.

"So I will arrange and audience, the blacksmith association and we can clear this tax dispute in no time" Hobson said.

"What dispute, it's fine the way it is" Anna said.

"Two or three days of negation will settle it" Hobson said as Anna noticed Adam was starting to fall asleep and trying to stay awake as Xander passed out next to the throne, "now onto much more important matters the hiring of a new head gardener as you know the rose bushes this year have suffered minor discomfort due to the inclement weather and less dense salubrious soil management" he said as Adam was now passed out supporting his head on his fist prop on the arm of the throne, "I have arranged an interview process that should take no more than eight weeks starting tomorrow morning."

'Oh god he's boring me to sleep too!' Anna thought trying to keep awake while standing.

Unaware to all a man climbed onto the wall and ran his way down the castle courtyard and in front of the castle front doors killing the guard and sneaking into the castle leaving dead guards along the castle staircase.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"But less we forget matters of state we really ought to begin a more consider senses of the population estimate of the number of citizens very widely" Hobson said as Adam snapped himself awake as Anna yawned and heard a creaking above.

"Huh?" Anna said looking up to see a man throw a knife.

"Look out!" Anna yelled as Hobson paper was stabbed out of his hand and next to Adam head on the throne as Adam and Anna looked up at the man on top of a pillar as he jumped down and drew his sword.

"Is it too late for an audience my king?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Adam asked blocking the assassin sword swings.

"I've come from far away to fulfill my destiny to get revenge on everything you've done!" the assassin said.

"Done? I've done nothing but good for this kingdom!" Adam yelled.

"How many innocent people have you sent to the Keep!" the assassin yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Adam said.

"Your lies won't save you now!" the assassin yelled.

"He's not lying!" Anna yelled.

"I've spent years in a cell thinking about this moment, did you think your safe here your majesty? Did you think your guards could protect you?! I know all about guards, they couldn't keep me in the keep and keep me out of your castle! This is the end of your kingdom Albion will be free it's time for the people to rule themselves!"

"He was chosen by the people to rule this kingdom you moron!" Anna yelled.

"I am well trained in the art of murder I've never killed a king before though, I am the instrument of change I am the voice of revolution!"

"Where the hell has this guy been? The revolution already happened! That's how he became king!" Anna yelled with Hobson cowering behind her.

"The world doesn't need the crown, it doesn't need the throne, you're a relic your majesty! Nobody will mourn your passing no one ever mourns a tyrant! I came here alone bit I represent a legion! You will never defeat us all! You may be a hero but that doesn't make you a god! That doesn't give you the right to rule a country! I wish General Turner was here to see you die! Such a pity you'll never meet him, we will return Albion to a more pure state this castle will burn to the ground! Your family invade the monarchy but it has no place in our land! Everyone in prison by the Kings of Albion will be set free! I'm willing to die for what I believe in are you!"

"I am! I will die defending my kingdom from anyone who wishes to harm it or its people!" Adam yelled swinging his sword and slit the assassin throat as he collapsed to the ground as he coughed.

"You think your safe now? I'm just the first of many, we will kill you in the end!" he coughed as he died on the ground.

"Who the hell was that and what the hell was he going on about?" Anna asked as the doors opened with a guard.

"My king! An enemy ship is approaching!" the guard said.

"A ship? Come on" Anna said.

Later that day Adam and Anna stood on the shore of Bowerstone Old Quarters as a man looked through a periscope.

"There are soldiers on bored!"

"Who are they?" a man asked as they ship reached the docks.

"Get ready!"

A blank was then dropped down a Elite Soldiers began to walk out.

"They look like Elite soldiers, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but they're as good as dead!" a man said as Adam touched his shoulder to keep him from firing.

"They are! My king look!" Anna said as the soldiers all stood at attention as a man on the ship in a general uniform pulled out his sword and swung it then held it over his head and bowed holding the sword out.

"We are at your service your majesty" the man said.

"Hold your fire, none of you is to fire unless I order it" Adam said as he and Anna walked onto the dock and approached the man.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"I am Commander Milton we came in pursuit of the man who attempted to take your life I knew he would not succeed but his escape dishonors us all" Commander Milton said.

"The man spoke of place called 'The Keep' is that where you come from?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Ravenscar Keep it's a prison far from this coast and were the guards sworn to guard it" Commander Milton said.

"Another of my brother secrets" Adam said.

"Yes we should speak to Logan later and have him fill us in on all that" Anna said.

"If you'll come with us your majesty I'll show you" Commander Milton said.

"Very well" Adam said.

"The Keep is where Albion worst criminals are held the most dangerous enemies of the crown it's about time our new king saw it for himself" Commander Milton said as Adam and Anna followed him on bored.

A.N. Please Review.


	30. The Traitors Keep

The Traitors Keep

"Welcome to the Keep your majesty Albion secret prison" Commander Milton said as they landed at the docks of Ravenscar Keep.

"Wow" Anna said.

"Your father made use of it, your brother Logan made use of it, now it is yours" Commander Milton said as Hobson followed with them.

"Your father had a secret prison built to keep the worse of the worse, I am impressed" Anna said.

"I had my men prepare for your visit the cells should be ready for inspection" Commander Milton said.

"Is it safe? Recent events had made me somewhat weary of convicts" Hobson said.

"There are many harmless political prisoners in prison by Logan but over the years we have accumulated some rather dangerous individuals and none more dangerous than General Turner" Commander Milton said.

"The assassin mentioned him" Adam said.

"He lead your brother armies for years until he became obsessed with ending his rule with abolishing the crown all together" Commander Milton said.

"Oh my, yes General Turner he attempted a cue on your brother and declared he would bring about the end of the monarchy in Albion" Hobson said as they walked down a long bridge, "unfortunately this was before Logan saw fit to execute all traitors."

"The assassin you killed was acting under his orders we will conduct a full investigation on behalf..." Commander Milton but stopped when an explosion was heard, "something wrong!"

"I knew it! This place is a death trap! I'm going to be torn apart by angry criminals" Hobson said.

"Then why did you come?" Anna said.

"This way your majesty!" Commander Milton said.

"I'll stay here and make sure nobody sinks the boat!" Hobson said.

"Fine with us!" Anna said as they followed Commander Milton up the stairs and to a lookout post on fire.

"Lieutenant! What the hell happened?" Commander Milton said.

"Nobody quite knows sir some of the prisoners in Block A broke free, they started a riot got ahold of weapons and killed some of our men, we can't break through."

"We won't be able to get thought the entrance there is a reason we call this place the Keep fortunately I know this place better than any prisoner are you willing to get your hands dirty my king? Or perhaps you'd prefer to wait here" Commander Milton asked.

"I may have become a politician commander but I was born to fight! Lead the way" Adam said.

"With pleasure, the old sewer systems lead into the levels it's secure as any part of the keep but I can get us through" Commander Milton said.

"Ugh! Sewers again! I swear were going to be spending out lives in sewers!" Anna growled as they jumped down a rocky edge and climbed down and headed for the sewer tunnel.

"I wouldn't be surprise if General Turner is behind this" Commander Milton said as they walked down the sewer tunnel.

"How long have you been working here?" Anna asked.

"I've been the warden of this place for seven years and we've never had a prisoner like him, he seems to exert some strange control over people but you can judge for yourself soon it's impossible to get passed this gate without a key and I have the only copy as this poor bastard found out too late" Commander Milton said as they saw a dead body on the other side of the gate as he opened it.

"That must come in handy" Anna said.

"I must warn you, you'll be coming out onto the prison lowest level we call it the Pit the inmates down here are so disturbed they're barely human" Commander Milton said.

"Well we haven't dealt with people in the past that aren't human as well" Anna said as they entered through a hole to a hallway with holding cells.

"Welcome to the Pit your majesty the most miserable place in Albion try to stay away from the cell doors they sound agitated enough already" Commander Milton said.

"If any of them lays a hand on me, they'll have all their fingers broken" Anna said as they entered an electric chair room.

"I closed this room down when I took over the doctors who used it called it an Electrical Rehabilitation Facility, the rest of us called it the Torcher Chamber, most of the men you hear screaming sat in those chairs everyday if they weren't insane when they came in...well let's just say I'd rather die than be strapped to one of those things."

"How horrible" Anna said as they entered a hall and exit out to more cells.

"We should be right under the rioters now" Commander Milton said as they entered a room as they saw some prisoners coming their way, "here they come!"

Adam and Anna then began firing and taking out all the prisoners till the last one died and they headed to the next hall.

"We have to regain control of the prison before this turns into a real bloodbath" Commander Milton said as they headed up some stairs as they entered a room with beds and men lying in them.

"These were good men, some of them even little more than boys...this was never meant to happen" Commander Milton said as they entered a room with fire in two cells as they entered a room with criminals fighting guards as Adam and Anna helped the commander take out the criminals.

"I knew it, this isn't a random riot it's too organized, Turner did this he sent the assassin after you not to kill you but to draw me and my best soldiers away come on, if he's behind this we need to find him before it's too late" Commander Milton said as they walked up some stairs to another holding block.

"What's that sound?" Anna asked.

"They've broken into the armory, this is going to get interesting, watch your back your majesty never underestimate a desperate criminal" Commander Milton said.

"Don't worry I got that covered" Anna said.

"If General Turner is behind this it won't be easy recapturing him, whatever happens we can't let him leave the island" Commander Milton said.

"I hear more fighting up ahead" Adam said.

"Sounds like some of the guards are still fighting in there they're going to need our help if you don't mind your majesty I think I'll join my men" Commander Milton said as they jumped down into the fight to help the guards.

"Vortex-Blades!" Adam yelled catching all the criminals in a large tornado and each on stabbed with many of the spell swords.

"Turner is in the Maximum Security Ward, that's where we need to go, the cells to the Maximum Security Ward must have been opened, including General Turners come on we have to get there before he can make a break for it!" Commander Milton said as they heard the alarm going off as they ran down the hall and into a room with more prisoners and after killing them all they saw the Lieutenant and Hobson.

"Where are the prisoners?" Commander Milton asked.

"They're gone sir they were empty when we were taken hostage" Lieutenant said.

"I should have known! Dammit I should have known! Round up the last of the rioters and lock them up!" Commander Milton said.

"Yes sir!"

"Missing?! We have to get out of here! We'll be butchered!" Hobson said.

"You may rest at ease Mr. Hobson I don't believe they're anywhere on the island the riot was a diversion orchestrated by Turner" Commander Milton said.

"Man more clever than we thought" Anna said.

"As long as he's at large Albion is under threat your majesty but he isn't the only one we need to worry about we will have to recapture all the escapees if we are to safe guard the kingdom" Commander Milton said.

"Who are the others?" Adam asked.

"Professor Faraday was a celebrated inventor and the brains behind most of our industrial progress until he turned on your brother he a mind mannered man but his creations could bring about the end of civilization" Commander Milton said.

"A mad doctor, should be easy to find" Anna said.

"Mary Godwin also known as Witchcraft Mary was a highly skilled alchemist though that knowledge rests in a very disturbed mind she was convicted of witchery after they discovered her rather horrific experiments I dread to think what she may do next" Commander Milton said.

"A crazy witch lady, she may be tricky to find" Anna said.

"And I already told you about General Turner the most dangerous of them all, he must have been planning this breakout for months" Commander Milton said.

"Where do we begin?" Adam asked.

"The records room hold all the information we have on our prisoners my men can study the files for Witchcraft Mary and Turner I'm confident I know where I can find Faraday there was only one place he could call his home one place he can believe himself safe" Commander Milton said as they entered the records room. "I purpose we sail there as soon as possible."

"I ominously offer my services in this investigation, this study seems like a nice safe place in which to serve the kingdom" Hobson said.

"Very good then, your majesty I will meet you at the pier when you're ready to hunt down Faraday" Commander Milton said leaving as Hobson got to work on reading the files.

"There seems to be several entries on this Mary Godwin or 'Witchcraft Mary' if that's what me must call her, very little on General Turner though I'm sure I would have found a plentiful supply of information when you return though, good luck your majesty" Hobson said as Adam and Anna left the room.

"Okay were after three lunatics, I've checked the three cells and that Mary cell is creepy! She has a Balverine statue like the one that we had to get in Silverpines, this Faraday is defiantly a mad doctor type and all I found in Turner room was that painting, he must cleaned out the room to cover his tracks" Anna said.

"He will be the hardest to find" Adam said as they stepped out of the prison and headed down the stairs and down the barred up bridge to the gate where the guards saluted them as they passed then headed back to the pier where Commander Milton was waiting.

"Faraday had a remote factory he opened up to the public before things turned sour it's where he did all his work and he's never stopped talking about it, I'm certain we'll find him there but if what they say about his inventions are true, it won't be easy to capture him, should we go your majesty?" Commander Milton asked.

"Yes the sooner they are recaptured the better" Adam said as they boarded the ship.

A.N. Please Review.


	31. Like Clockwork

Like Clockwork

"What is this place?" Anna asked as they looked up at the island in front of them.

"Clockwork Island it was quite a popular tourist attraction some years ago, Faraday inventions changed the world but all he really wanted was to make people happy" Commander Milton said.

"Why was he locked up?" Adam said.

"Nobody really knows, your brother said he was a danger to mankind as for Faraday himself all he said was he'd rather die than betray his creation" Commander Milton said.

"I used to queue up for hours as a child in Bowerstone just to get a glimpse of his contraptions I still remember the slogan 'Faraday Industries, where faraway dreams become reality' well those dream certainly looks faraway now" Commander Milton said as they reached the top of the stairs to what looked like ticket booths and a blue robot standing away from them, "I wonder what this is supposed to be? Could be a statue of course."

The robot eye then glowed as the key in its back began to turn.

"Welcome visitors to Clockwork Island."

"Wow! I've never seen something like this before" Anna said.

"I am Huxley and I will be your guide, please reframe from using obese language in front of the children" Huxley said.

"Children?" Adam said as Adam and Anna looked down at Xander.

"Now if you'll follow me we will begin the tour, keep your belongings with you at all times and try not to stray from the group" Huxley said turning away from them and headed for the gate.

"I suppose we should do as he says" Commander Milton said.

"We begin with what is yet to come astonish your senses flight to your fancy by stepping into, the street of the future" Huxley said as they walked past the fence and down the road with Pink and blue houses.

"Oh these houses are so lovely" Anna said.

"I wished I paid this place a visit while it was still opened" Commander Milton said.

"Before is a Bowerstone Suborn which will be fifteen years from now, yes this future is in our grasp" Huxley said as blue robots by the houses waved at them.

"Wow the future looks bright" Adam said.

"Please walk among the citizens of tomorrow share at their joy marvel at their superior well-being" Huxley said, "in the world of tomorrow there in no conflict, no jealousy, no selfishness, thanks to science people are finally happy."

"Look!" Adam said as a robot dog approached Xander as they began to sniff each other rears.

"Witness the idyllic lives of these model citizens, marvel at the perfect lives they lead would you not want to raise a family here?" Huxley said.

"Actually I wouldn't mind" Anna said as they passed a gold statue of Faraday.

"This is the future Faraday Industries can bring to Albion, peace and contentment to all."

"Wow, why did Logan shut this place down? This could have helped bring money in when he was king" Anna said.

"It is very confusing" Adam said as they reached a gate to the industries.

"And this concludes the tour we hope all your dreams have been fulfilled" Huxley said as Adam approached the fence as it got electrified.

"I know who you are" Faraday said on an intercom, "and I know why you're here you will never get what you want! Never!"

"It's Faraday" Commander Milton said.

"I am ready for you your majesty I am most ready and if it is violence that you seek then violence you shall have!" Faraday yelled.

"This is a security announcement to all our guests here today, please take cover the management excepts no responsibility for any mutilations, retaliates or slight grazes, and now presenting the latest in arms defense mechanisms a round of applauses for the Collin II" Huxley said as one of the blue robots green eyes turned red as it charged at them as all the blue robots began to attack.

"This is going well, we've only been here a few minutes and were already fighting for our lives! This is like no armor I've ever seen!" Commander Milton said as they began to fight the robots.

"These machines are tough! But not tough enough! Ya!" Anna yelled smashing one of the robots.

"You think these things feel pain?" Commander Milton said.

"I doubt it!" Adam said smashing the last robot.

"Looks like the street of the future will be a dangerous place to live I'm starting to see why your brother locked Faraday up come on, let's find him shall we, I think there might be a way through here" Commander Milton said as they went between two houses to a boarded up hole in a broken wall as Adam smashed the boards.

"How come this isn't part of the tour?"

"Are you sure you want to find out?" Anna asked.

"There's some kind of cannel down there, ready when you are your majesty" Commander Milton said as they looked down at an incomplete house and saw indeed a cannel down below as Adam jumped followed by Anna and Xander as they can jumping down till they reach the bottom and found their way into a large alley way.

"It can be safe to say this isn't part of the tour" Milton said as they stopped to see bug.

"What are those? Insects?" Commander Milton said as they saw they were mechanical bugs with glowing green eyes.

"I have instructed my cleaning and repair crew to clear the cannel of it interties, now go away!" Faraday yelled on the intercom as the bugs eyes turned red.

"Can you imagine what it would be like if these insects got lose in Albion?" Commander Milton said firing his rife at the bugs as Adam and Anna shot their firearms as well.

"I'd rather not think about it" Adam said.

"These things are harder to kill than those real beetles!" Anna yelled smashing one on a wall as Adam used Force Push to smash all the bugs.

"Were getting close Faraday must be in that factory up ahead" Commander Milton said as they entered a factory.

"Why can't you leave me alone?! I will never do as you ask! Do you hear me? Never!"

"What is he talking about?" Adam asked.

"Not sure, maybe he lost what little reason he had left" Commander Milton said.

"Rulers may believe they can impose on whoever they will wish but I was born to make dreams come alive! Not to create death! You've seen the machine weapons your brother forced me to make but they will never leave this island and neither shall I!"

"So that's why your brother had him locked up, he refused to build him an army and he thinks that's what you've come here for" Commander Milton said.

"But I have no desire to use his invention for war" Adam said.

"We need to find him and try to reason with him, he was thrown in jail for false crimes and can be set free again, this place can be reopened and Professor Faraday can continue his work to make a better world" Anna said as they saw a robot playing fetch with a robot dog.

"You are so clever and so happy we could do this forever and ever" the robot said as the robot dog then robot both blew up.

"Must I turn more of my creations into monstrosity's! Leave us in peace!" Faraday yelled as they saw a pack of robot dogs.

"I have a feeling these dogs aren't here to play catch with us" Commander Milton said as Adam and Anna began firing as each dog exploded on it.

"You need to kill them from a distance! Don't let them get too close to you! Faraday must be really desperate if he's willing to destroy his creations to stop us."

"Okay I think that's it" Adam said as no more dogs attacked.

"I've had about enough of this, whatever he believes he's too dangerous to be left out here we need to find him, now" Commander Milton said as they entered another factory.

"Look at how your corrupted my life's work! Haven't you see enough? Perhaps you need more evidence!" Faraday yelled as more robots attacked

"If this technology ever gets out it means the end of the army who would need a real soldier? Who would want to be one? Logan must have driven him insane, General Turner must have plans for all these creatures, that's why he set Faraday free, imagine what your brother would have done if he had an army of machines at his command" Commander Milton said as they finished destroying the machines.

"I think there is a way through the roof, come ob."

"Looks like it" Anna said as they climbed up the stairs and onto the roof as they made their way into another factory with more robots

"You've taken my work, you've taken years of my life but you cannot take my soul! No that is out of regime of Albion ruler!"

A few minutes later

"I think that's the last of them" Commander Milton said as Anna panted.

"These machines are getting harder to fight" Anna said.

"Come on" Adam said as the moved up a ramp to the last factory.

"This is it, the last factory he has to be here somewhere" Commander Milton said as Adam pushed opened the gates and reached the entrance to the factory to see it locked as Commander Milton banged on the giant gear door.

"There must be another way in" Anna said.

"What if it was all just recorded messages?" Commander Milton said.

"If he did that then that means..." Anna said.

"He's been playing with us!" Commander Milton said as the gear door opened as they saw a large machine come walking out.

"Is this the perfect soldier you wanted your majesty? Well you shall never have it!" Faraday said smashing the ground and sent Commander Milton flying back unconscious.

"Professor we don't want to fight!" Anna yelled as Faraday moved quickly moved in front of them as he jumped up and hit the ground again sending waves of electricity around him as Adam and Anna began smashing at the armor.

"I designed this suit to be the most powerful weapon to ever existed, allow me to demonstrate!" he yelled firing fire balls at them as they quickly dodged.

Adam and Anna then managed to cause the machine to react as the helmet fell off and Faraday fell to his knees as Adam pointed a gun to Faraday.

"Well then, I'm ready, your brother destroyed everything I cared for you may as well kill me" Faraday said.

"We should take him back to the Keep we can take care of his wounds there" Commander Milton said.

"I'm not like my brother, your safe now" Adam said offer Faraday his hand.

Later that day they returned to Traitors Keep as the doctor sat in his cell with the door opened in a chair with his wounds tended to.

"Thank you, I should not have judged you so hastily your majesty" Faraday said.

"You've been through a lot Mr. Faraday but now that we know the truth your life will return to normal" Adam said.

"Yeah, you will be able to continue working to make dreams come true, oh and I would start with the Monorail, it needs to be Hobbe proofed" Anna said.

"Very good, he'll be released as soon as his wounds are healed" Commander Milton said.

"Mr. Faraday I hope you can reopen the island again once you fix things there" Anna said.

"Of course, I would love you all to be the firsts to walk in through those gates on it grand reopening.

A.N. Please Review.


	32. Manhunt, New World, Pest Control

Manhunt/New World/ Pest Control and Undeath Sentence

"Samuel still looking for more information on this Witchcraft Mary so from what we were told, we should do a few quests that opened up until Samuel gets more information, it looks like there is one here" Anna said as they walked down the steps at the Keep.

"Oh bullocks!" the Lieutenant said.

"What's the problem Lieutenant?" Adam asked.

"I made errors in the count before but never this many men missing, no other explanation they scampered your majesty, I'm sorry to inform you a number of prisoners are um uncounted for and these aren't blokes your brother locked away for signs of protests these are real criminals, killers and clever working their way of this island as we speak that can be sure, me and my guards already have enough on our hands keeping this place together no way I can send them out to find these escapees I could use another set of hands to round them up and if these hands happen to wield magical weapons and shot fire and lightning well so much the better, wish I could tell you more but the only thing we know for certain is that they haven't left the island and we don't even know that for certain uh yeah anyway point is if you could round them up that would be really fantastic" Lieutenant said.

"We'll find them, Xander here can track them easily" Adam said petting his dog head.

"Brilliant, knowing you're on the job I can be much more focused at the task at hand, making sure this place is locked up tight I'll just say be on your guard one of these brutes once beat a man to death with a sock it was uh not quick" Lieutenant said.

"A sock? What the hell was it filled with?" Anna asked as Xander barked as they followed the dog.

Soon after hunting down every last escapee Adam and Anna returned to the Lieutenant.

"That's it then, you've done us all a great service your majesty, shame none of them survived, not because I'll miss them because you gave them better than they deserved, still it's on their heads they made their choice" Lieutenant said.

"Yeah most of them tried to kill us and refused to cooperate, oh and you were right about that sock guy" Adam said.

Later that day Adam funded for an Auroran journey to a New World, and helped Driftwood take of their pest infestation they returned to the Lieutenant for another quest.

"What is the problem this time Lieutenant?" Adam asked.

"You know much about riots your majesty?" Lieutenant asked.

"I know a thing or two" Adam said.

"Lots of things can set them off but one thing imparticular is overcrowding, you stick too many bodies in a limited amount of space they get angry and violent, makes sense?"

"Yes" Anna said.

"Until recently I thought it was limited to prisons but it turns out it applies to centenaries as well, you see quite a few inmates were killed when you retook the prison, so we went about digging graves for them but there's lots of dead already in that cemetery and they didn't want new neighbors" Lieutenant said.

"Hollow Men" Adam said.

"So now instead of putting bodies in graves we got them popping out, just like with the riot we tried to restore order but I lost two men in the process, that's two more to burry I will never get the numbers to work at that rate you think you can have a go?"

"Sure we can handle a few Hollow Men" Adam said.

"Thank you your majesty" Lieutenant said giving him the key to the cemetery.

"We'll be back in a few minutes" Anna said.

"A few minutes?" Lieutenant said.

A few minutes later Adam and Anna did return as Lieutenant was surprised at how fast they took out the Hollow Men.

"Well that's just fantastic your majesty, now that you put down the rebellion we can burry these bodies and they'll finally rest...if they know what's good for them."

Adam and Anna then returned to the file room where Hobson and Commander Milton stood.

"Ah my king I have eagerly awaited your return I have made an extraordinary discovery" Hobson said.

"Just tell him what my men found out Hobson" Commander Milton said.

"Why it was a holy collaborative effort! Without my supervision who knows..."

"Just tell me!" Adam said.

"Of course, indeed as you know the second prisoner is the Alchemist and ledged witch Mary Godwin a rather foul a bivalent woman in all accounts we have uncovered files on experiments so grotesque I don't mind saying I lost part of my supper reading them" Hobson said.

"That bad? This woman sound dangerous" Anna said.

"Get to the point Hobson" Commander Milton said.

"Hmmm yes it seems before she turned to fowl necromancy she came from a well tittuped family we believe she may be hiding out at her grandfather long abandoned and rather outpatient estate" Hobson said.

"I have the coordinates I will await for you at the pier the sooner we capture this woman the better" Commander Milton said leaving the room.

"And I shall continue reading the investigation into General Turner there seems to be so little information on the man if it's as if he's taken his records with him" Hobson said.

"Something tells me he might have your majesty" Anna said as they left the room.

"If so how will we catch him?" Adam asked.

"Maybe someone might know where he is, Logan might know a thing or two or have a personal file back at the castle" Anna said.

"Sounds like a possible lead" Adam said as they met Commander Milton at the pier.

"I don't mind admitting that I'm looking forward to more action, too many years sitting at a desk" Commander Milton said.

"I know exactly how you feel" Adam said.

"Shall we go then?" Commander Milton asked.

"Yes" Adam said as they boarded the ship.

A.N. Please Review.


	33. The Menagerie

The Menagerie

Upon arriving at a new island Adam and Anna looked up at an estate sitting on the top of some rocks looking down at the ocean.

"The estate has been abandon for years but there are definite signs of life here I think we found Mary Godwin hiding place all right, this place represents everything General Turner despises, nominee, aristocracy, nepotism you may find when you meet him, you have something in common your both revolutionaries" Commander Milton said as they walked up the hill.

"Why does he want me dead?" Adam asked.

"You stopped being a rebel, you became king" Commander Milton said as they approached a statue with two horses standing up on two legs and Balverine head statues all around them.

"The Godwins had a curious notion about art" Commander Milton said.

"More like creepy" Anna said looking at the Balverine statue.

"No wonder Witchcraft Mary turned out the way she did she probably grew up looking at these things" Commander Milton said.

"Now I feel some pity for the woman" Anna said as they walked past the opened gates as they all had the sense of being watched as they found more Balverin statues.

"I almost feel like they're watching me" Comander Milton said.

"So do I but these ones look so real" Anna said as she swore she saw it blink.

"The sooner we get off this island..." Commander Milton said but stopped mid-sentence when the six Balverines stood up from the statue pedestals, "what a surprise they're alive, I heard the Godwins kept some sort some zoo but who keeps Balverine?!"

"Crazy people!" Anna said as Adam used Shock-Blades and took out two of Balverines in a blink of an eye.

"Your magic is improving" Anna said.

"These things must have been living on the estate for years" Commander Milton said shooting one in the head and Adam and Anna finished the last ones of.

"I never believed those rumors about this estate housing the world's largest menagerie if the Godwins were mad enough to keep Balverines who knows what else we'll find here" Commander Milton said putting away his weapons.

"My father once told me he took on Trolls, I wouldn't be surprise if we run into one or two here" Adam said as they entered a series of cages with empty cages with signs of what animals used to held there as they could see they were approaching the house.

"There's the main house, come on Witchcraft Mary has to be somewhere in this demented zoo" Commander Milton said as they reached a cage that was surging in electricity.

"She clearly here" Anna said.

"I had heard her experiments involved electrical currents they make good deterrence too, we could use something like this at the Keep" Commander Milton said.

"I will be sure to invest in that" Adam said.

"Let's go there must be a way around them" Commander Milton said as they walked deeper into the zoo.

"I can't believe they kept all these animals" Anna said,

"It looks more and more like Mary swapped one prison for another, except she in charge of this one" Commander Milton said as they entered a grab yard with some of the plots looking recently dug up.

"Another of the rumors about Witchcraft Mary, necromancy I never thought there was any truth to I, someone defiantly been digging up corpses though I'm not sure I want to know why" Commander Milton said as they headed for the gate on top of the hill and could see the full moon above in the sky.

"Half these plots are empty she up to something alright" Anna said as Adam pushed opened the gates as a Wisp flew out of a mausoleum and into the ground releasing a Hollow Man that could be seen through as it walked to a gate on the ground with three skulls as it lit up and made the Hollow Man roar as they could no longer see through him as he charge at them.

"I'm guess this has something to do with it, these are like no Hollow Men I've ever seen they're much more ancient" Commander Milton said.

Anna then noticed the Hollow Men were avoiding walking into the light of the torches as she kicked one it as it turned to ashes.

"They're trying to stay out of the light! What is she thinking creating Hollow Men? It's against nature, it's obscene" Commander Milton said.

"These things are a bit stronger than normal Hollow Men!" Anna said slamming her hammer into another Hollow Man.

"General Turner can't be planning to create an army out of Balverines and Hollow Men it's just too preposterous!" Commander Milton said.

"Think about it, an army of machines, undead soldiers, and beast would be a powerful army even a normal army would struggle against that" Adam said.

"Some of these were real soldiers once, where did she get the bodies? We'll be doing them a favor by killing them again" Commander Milton said as they shot down the last of the Hollow Men.

"This is defiantly dark magic written all over this" Anna said looking at the plate on the ground.

"If she successfully created Hollow Men I can't imagine what else she's managed to do, we should collect all her research papers she may belong in a cell but this is science the world never seen the likes of before" Commander Milton said.

"Science or not it should not be sued to create this" Adam said as they walked down the cemetery path and reached another electric fence.

"Doesn't look like were getting around these gates but there must be some way to cutting the power to them" Commander Milton said as they reached some electrical controls outside a storage house, "I think I can shut this down it's not too different from the generator in the keep torture chamber."

An alarm then went off as Adam and Anna noticed the plates on the ground.

"Oh great, get ready for some company" Commander Milton said as Balverine began to jump down and Hollow Men began to appear, "keep those things away from me, these circuits are unlike anything I've seen before."

"Take your time!" Anna said swinging her hammer into a Blaverine skull.

"She must have trained them to protect the generator" Commander Milton said.

"Hurry Commander there's more coming!" Anna yelled as Adam used Vortex-Blade to take out some of the Balverines and Hollow Men.

"I'm working as fast as I can, I'm almost finished" Commander Milton said as Adam and Anna finished of the last of the enemies as the electric fence shut off and opened.

"That should do the trick, the generator was quite crud nothing like Faraday technology what's remarkable is how she was able to get Hollow Men and Balverines to fight side by side I've never heard a thing happening before if someone combined that knowledge with Faraday machines, who knows what they could accomplish" Commander Milton said.

"Dr. Faraday we know won't hand over his machines so easily as for Mary she another story" Adam said as they approached the house on top of the hill as they saw the path to the doors blocked by rocks.

"Well we could try to wade through the rubble or find another way in" Commander Milton said as they saw a cave that lead under the house, "such as that cave over there it seems more like Witchcraft Mary style anyway."

Adam, Anna and Milton then entered a large cave and walked into a large store room as they kept their eyes opened for more surprise.

"This was probably one of the best store cellars in Albion once smells like most of it turned to vinegar it didn't stop anyone from emptying these bottles though" Milton said as they approached a wine-rack with empty bottles all over the ground as Adam picked up one of the bottles to see it still had some wine left.

"This one was opened recently" Adam said as they entered a hall then went up some stairs to entered a dining room with an old looking table.

"Why would a wealthy family have such terrible looking furniture? I'd expect they want the best" Anna said as they walked out of the dust and cobweb covered room and headed into a hall as they heard a clanking noise.

"Did you hear that?" Commander Milton asked.

"Yes" Adam said pulling out his gun.

"Come on" Commander Milton said as they walked into a room with sleeping Hobbes all over the floor, "Hobbes I was wondering when we come across it them, it just isn't a proper zoo without Hobbes we should leave them sleeping, the noise might alert Godwin" Commander Milton whispered as they slowly and carefully walked over the Hobbes and made their way to the door , "we should step lightly but I doubt any noise on Earth could wake them."

A fish above the door than began to move as their eyes widen.

_"And a one and a two and a three! It's time you kissed my gills!"_ the fish said as it began to sing.

"Is that dead fish talking?" Commander Milton said.

_"It gives me fishy chills and when you touch my scales my little fishy heart fails!"_ the fish sang as red, green and pink light it a disco ball above the room as all the Hobbes began to wake as they spotted the three intruders and began to attack.

"I'm beginning to think Witchcraft Mary see these things not as pets!" Commander Milton said as they began to shoot at the Hobbes.

_"Baby don't you treat me rough can't you see I'm already stuffed and tell me that your love is earnest or your as dead as a taxy dermis" _

"I'd rather be stuck in a cell than live in this mad house" Commander Milton said.

"That fish is annoying!" Anna growled shooting a Hobbe wearing a dog mask.

_"One more time!"_

"No!" Adam yelled shooting another Hobbe.

_"Each time you kiss my gills, it gives me fishy chills-"_ the fish never got the chance to fish as Anna hammer smashed it making it fall to the ground as Anna began to stomp on it.

"At least the fish shut up, is there nothing normal on this island? Come on let's go before it starts singing again" Commander Milton said.

"I crushed that thing to a pulp I doubt it will sing again" Anna said as they pushed opened the doors and entered a room with tombstones.

"Just when you think it can't get worse, an indoor graveyard" Commander Milton said.

"These people were insane!" Anna growled as they only saw one Wisp above a furnace next to a small table but Adam and Anna noticed the Wisp was red and not blue like the others.

"At least there is only one Wisp we should be safe and here's another of Mary notebooks" Commander Milton said picking it up and looking at a page, "she mentions General Turner in this one."

"Let me see" Adam said taking it as Anna red over his shoulder.

_My return to the estate has brought me life again, I can final return to my work that I was forced to abandon I owe my freedom to one man, a soldier who understands me like no human has ever understood me he takes great interests in my work and promise great changes to come, perhaps one day we can bring purification to the whole of Albion._

The red Wisp then flew and landed on one of the two plates on the ground as a large Hollow Man on fire emerged as it opened it mouth and made several Wisps fly out creating smaller Hollow Men on fire.

"How is that creature even possible!" Commander Milton yelled as he, Adam and Anna began to shoot at the Hollow Men.

"Look out!" Anna yelled as the large Hollow Man used Inferno and all most hit them.

"We have to put an end to this! What kind of monstrous creation is this" Commander Milton yelled.

"Ice Storm-Blades!" Adam yelled firing the combination spell to take out all the small Hollow Men and damage then big one slightly.

"Mary has taken her experiments too far! It's like a Hollow Man I've never seen or heard of before!"

"That's because it isn't!" Anna yelled slamming her hammer into the big Hollow Man as she dodged it Clever swing as Adam chopped off its head making it turn back to bones and dust.

"I'm not sure how many more of these encounters I can take" Commander Milton said.

"Same here Commander, these things are tough" Adam said as they entered a hall and entered another room full of Hobbes as they saw one hitting a electrical box as the top of it glowed red and red lighting hit the Hobbe turning it red as they all turned red and began to attack.

"More Hobbes, what the hell is wrong with them?" Commander Milton asked as they fought of the three red Hobbes, "Mary can't be far from here."

Once Adam killed the first red Hobbe it glowed then in a flash two green Hobbes stood in its place.

"What the hell?" Anna said slamming her hammer down on the other red Hobbe as Milton head shot the other as four green Hobbes stood in their place.

"Six green Hobbes?! This is madness!" Adam yelled killing one of the green ones as it made three blue Hobbes.

"This is beyond a joke!" Commander Milton yelled as they killed all nine of the blue Hobbes as the color Hobbes were all dead, "General Turner has a lot to answer for we wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't won Witchcraft Mary over which I'm not surprised you haven't met him but believe me he's the most charismatic, persuasive man you'll ever meet" Commander Milton said as they entered a massive part of the cave as they saw it was turned into a massive lab as they began to walk past strange pods.

"What's in these thing?" Anna asked approaching one as she saw it was Balverines, "Balverines! They're bloody Balverines!"

"We must be getting close to her whatever she been doing with these creatures were going to find out soon, better get your weapons ready I've noticed a pattern here, we walk in, things try to kill us" Commander Milton said a Poison Balverine broke out of its tank and roared as the other ones broke out of their tanks, "told you!"

"Careful I don't like that stink they're giving off!" Anna yelled swinging her hammer into one of the Balverines.

"We should burn this island to the ground!" Commander Milton yelled.

"I couldn't agree more!" Adam yelled.

"Only a sick mind could have created this nightmare!"

"These things are strong!" Anna yelled firing her pistol at the Balverines.

"None if these creature were meant to be! What has she been doing to these creatures!" Commander Milton yelled firing his rifle as Adam used Blade-Vortex to finish the last off, "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"Come on, that bitch has got to be around here" Anna said as they headed up the stairs as they heard a humming.

"Can you hear that? It must be her, come on" Commander Milton said as they all hid behind a Balverine tank as they saw Mary by some controls and a Hobbe, Balverine all strapped to chairs as Mary flipped a switch as the helmets on the their heads began to smoke and surge with electricity as the Balverine roared, the Hollow Man growled as the Hobbe yelled as a red, blue and green lights went up the wire on their heads and went into a machine making a clinking noise as a single blue drop was dropped into a vile of blue liquid as it began to bubble and glow.

Mary then picked up the vile and drank it as smoke appeared around her as she floated off the ground as she began to glow and turned into a Hobbe with her tattoos as she roared and turned red as she spotted the heroes and began to attack as they began to fight off the Hobbe making it turn to the other colors and with more numbers with each slain as a white light glowed when the last blue Hobbe was slain.

"I am pure now you cannot defeat me I am at one with the ancient creatures of this world" Mary said turning into the flame Hollow Man and made more appear.

"Mary stop this! This is madness!" Anna yelled as they began to fight off the Hollow Men.

"Ice Strom-Vortex!" Adam yelled destroying all the Hollow Men in one spell as the white light flashed again.

"You think you have the right to destroy us! We are the essences of Albion! We are stronger we are more inert!" White Fur Balverine Mary yelled charging at them as Shadow Balverines began to appear.

Adam wings then emerged as he charged for a powerful Spell, Force Push-Shock!" Adam yelled hitting all the Balverines as the white light flashed and they heard Mary crying as they approached the woman on her knees.

"No! Not this form again please don't let me live this way, kill me! I beg you!" Mary sobbed.

"She doesn't know what she saying we should take her back to the Keep she needs special care" Commander Milton said as Adam approached Mary.

"Don't worry everything going to be alright" Adam said holding out his hand.

Later that day Mary was asleep in her bed at the Keep as Adam and Anna watched her through the bars.

"We'll do what we can for her when she well enough perhaps we can send her to a more adequate facility she needs more help than we can give her, we still need to find General Turner I'll meet you in the records room perhaps Hobson and my men have uncovered his location" Commander Milton said leaving Adam and Anna.

"It's sad, she became this way because of the place she was raised in, who knows how horrible her life must have been, did you see the way that Hobbe smiled at her when she smiled at it? They were her only company, those Hobbes, the Hollow Men and the Balverines, that must be why they followed her orders" Anna said.

"She'll get the help she needs, but in the meantime there are quests to be done" Adam said.

A.N. Please Review.


	34. Heroes and Villains

Heroes and Villains

After helping Huxley build himself a companion, and helping Driftwood once again Adam and Anna returned to the Records Room to learn more about General Turner to find no sign of Hobson and Commander Milton lying on the ground.

"Commander! Are you okay?" Anna asked as the Commander groaned.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Turner, he's been here all along he never left the island" Commander Milton said.

"Where's Hobson?" Adam asked.

"He took him Turner been playing with us, playing with you this is what he wanted all along to lore you into a trap he's been using hidden passages behind the walls, he's somewhere in the prison, I don't care what happens to Hobson but we have to find Turner, he fled through here" Commander Milton said looking into a doorway.

"Look we don't like Hobson either but we can't let him die" Adam said as they followed Commander Turner down some stairs.

"I know it's a trap but I don't think Turner realizes who he's dealing with he hasn't seen you fight like I have we should be careful he must have something prepared for us" Commander Milton said as they entered a room with coffins and dead bodies on examination tables.

"This is the pit he must be hiding with all these lunatics" Commander Milton said as they went into the cell block as an alarm went off and all the doors began to open.

"He set them free! The bastard set them free!" Commander Milton yelled as they saw some of the Asylum Prisoner attacking.

Soon after the attack all the Prisoner was dead as Commander Milton lay on the ground.

"At least they're out of their misery now" Commander Milton said.

"You're hurt!" Adam said.

"I'll be alright ugh! I'm no hero though" Commander Milton grunted.

"Stay here we can deal with Turner" Adam said.

"I'm sure you can, you have powers the rest of us can only dream of, there might be more coming, go I'll hold them off while I can" Commander Milton said.

Adam and Anna then headed down the cell block and entered the Electrical Rehabilitation Facility and saw Hobson strapped to one of the chairs with a gag on his mouth.

"Hobson!" Anna yelled as Adam and Anna ran over to the grunting Hobson as Adam tried to break the arm restraints and Anna pulled off the head piece.

"It's alright Hobson" Adam said as Adam and Anna pulled off the arm restraints as Hobson removed the gag.

"There was no third prisoner!" Hobson yelled.

"What?" Anna said.

"It was all him!" Hobson said as Adam and Anna looked over to see Commander Milton standing by the switch as he shhh them as they looked down to see a wire going to the chair and into the switch.

"It's time for your treatment your majesty" Commander Milton said hitting the switch as Adam and Anna were hit by an electrical shock and both blacked out.

When Adam awoke he could see he was still in the Keep as his vision was blurry and could see the Commander.

"Your awake your majesty, good I was afraid I set to high a charge but then you have powers only the rest of us can dream of Hobson was mistaken there was a third prisoner General Turner the finest soldier I ever served under the finest man I ever knew, died six months ago I couldn't save his life but I wasn't going to let everything he believed in die with him, you see it's time for a true revolution and how does one bring down a king? How does one bring down a hero? By becoming one" Commander Milton said as Adam saw he was strapped to a chair similar to the one they saw in Mary lab and saw the Commander standing by a blue vile.

"Where's Anna!" Adam yelled.

"Forgive me your majesty" Commander Milton said flipping the switch as Adam began to yell out in pain feeling the electricity hit him as more power hit him make Adam yell louder as a red light went up the tube and into the machine and put a single blue drop into a vile making it glow as the electricity stopped and Adam panted.

"It worked! To the end of Kings and Queens!" Commander Milton said drinking the blue liquid as he grunted and dropped the glass vile making it shatter as he began to get covered in smoke as a white light flashed and red smoke appeared over Milton as Adam saw black angel wings like the ones he would have gotten if he followed the path of a tyrant and saw Milton was now a perfect copy of him.

"All hail the king of Albion" Milton said in Adam voice as he made the inferno fire form in one hand, "do you see now who the real enemy is? I am you and only one of us can live!" he said looking over at the growling Xander as he hit the dog with the fire making it the wall then the ground.

"Xander!" Anna yelled running into the room as he eyes widen to see the two King's.

"Ah another target" Milton said forming the blade spell and launched them at Anna.

"Anna!" Adam yelled as she held up her hammer and managed to block a few but one of the magic swords stabbed into her arm.  
"AHHH!" Anna cried out as the sword vanished and Anna gripped her now bleeding arm.

"Leave my dog alone! Leave my friend alone!" Adam yelled as he broke out of the chair yelling with his white angel wings out.

"Do you know how many people I've seen die for someone else's cause? How much blood I've seen spilt in the name of the crown and how many wasted away in prisons like this one just for speaking their minds!" Milton yelled as he and Adam collided swords as Anna quickly made her way over to the still trapped Hobson and began to break him free.

"That was my brother doing not mine! I would never do such a thing!" Adam yelled.

"You call yourself a revolutionary, what changed? We swapped one ruler for another what gives you the right to dictate our lives! Your hero blood? You think it makes you better than us? Well now it's my blood too Witchcraft Mary may have been insane but her work was inspired I studied it for years before setting her free but she didn't know how to use that knowledge, why become a filthy beast when you can become a god!" Milton said.

"I am not a god! I will never be a god! I am a hero! I won't let you hurt anyone!" Adam yelled hitting Milton with the Force Push spell sending him hitting a wall as Milton began shooting at Adam who quickly dodged.

"General Turner wanted a military too but I had a better idea I will simply take your place, I've seen how you behave I've seen how you fight, how you make decisions, I know how to be you and as King of Albion I will end the crown forever" Milton said.

"You don't know anything about me! You don't know what I go through! My pain, my happiness, my love! You don't know anything about me or my heart!" Adam yelled hitting Milton with his sword several times.

"I watched Turner rot in his cell too sick to save, I took care of his as best I could and I learned the truth about our supposedly glorious Albion! Two identical heroes can't overcome each other we will always be locked in battle! Always evenly matched but I made sure the prisoners on this floor injured you while I worked, now I'm stronger!" Milton said as Adam punched him in the face.

"Who said strength is all I use!" Adam said blocking Milton sword swing.

"I watched you use these powers from time after time but to feel them coursing through me it's incredible! You should your worth when you spared Faraday life but as long as you wear the crown you are the enemy of the people, I know many who wouldn't have taken pity on Mary but that doesn't mean you should decide the fate of a whole country a soldier must do what is necessary to protect his nation when I atone the throne of Albion I will reverse every bad decision you've ever made and then I will free the people from the ruler of the crown it's a pity you won't see such a glorious day, the people of Albion will rule themselves and the army will be there to protect them" Milton said.

"I made nothing but good decision for Albion, I kept all my promises, I protected this kingdom from the Darkness, do you think I will let someone like you take over the throne for his own selfish reason! The kingdom elected my father to bring peace and he did so, he was the greatest king of them all and as his son I will defend my kingdom from a tyrant like you, the wings on your back reveal your true nature and I shall defeat you no matter the cost!" Adam yelled hitting Milton sword out of his hand and saw his opening, "Blade-Shock!" Adam yelled hitting Milton with the attack and making him hit the ground as Adam kicked Milton gun away as he pointing his sword at his doppelganger as smoke began to come off Milton.

"Another revolution has failed, perhaps it's as it should be I don't know if I would have given up such power" he said grabbing Adam collar as his wings appeared, "just remember this king Albion doesn't need you to sit on its throne one day the people will claim their freedom" he said falling over and died.

"If that time comes I will allow it, if it is what the people wants I will kindly set down the crown, but as of now, I will continue to make only good decision for what is best for my people and won't ever let evil threaten it again" Adam said as he ran over to Anna, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Anna said as Xander barked.

"We should get that checked out" Adam said as they all left back to where General Turner cell was as Hobson stood in front of the cell.

"That was quite extraordinary and quite unpleasant turn of events if you don't mind me saying so I never did trust Commander Milton of course but to attempt a coup by taking your place why it's diabolical! His death should serve as an example to all, and to think he was loyal to a traitor like general Turner we should be thankful the General was a rather sick man when he was imprisoned or Milton might have let him walk free" Hobson said as Adam finished dressing Anna injury due to the lack of Health Potions they had.

"First thing I want is to speak with the Lieutenant, first I want all those who were sent here by Logan for protesting or just speaking their minds to be sent free, second well need to hire a new warden one" Adam said.

"Can we get some health potions first? The three of us look like hell" Anna said as Xander looked up at Adam.

"Yes, we can do that" Adam said.

"Your majesty, if you don't mind me asking you said before that Milton didn't know anything about your or your heart and you mentioned love, is there a woman who caught your eyes?" Anna asked.

"You could say that you could say it may have been love at first sight" Adam smiled as he walked ahead as didn't notice Anna disappointed look.

'I should have known better than to have fallen in love with a king I think it may be best to leave back for home soon' Anna thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	35. Prison Management, Gnomes and the Curse

Prison Management, Gnomes and the Sliverpine Curse

Adam and Anna walked into the Records room where they were meet by the Lieutenant.

"Your majesty, let me give you a status update on the prison, we've accounted for all prisoners, all living inmates are secure the final casualties tolls are being calculated as we speak, the premotor has been inspected the security breech has been identified and repaired, patrols has returned to normal with the guard swift every six hours we've all been sleeping easier since you ran down those thugs and the cemetery quiet and so now, I don't know your majesty I have performed all my duties now the time I await future orders with Commander Milton no longer in command he had a set of books that covered different aspects of the pineal system it would be awfully useful but it disappeared during the riot, think you can keep an eye out for them?" Lieutenant asked.

"Yes, I think the Keep will be good in your care Lieutenant" Adam said.

"Thank you your majesty I knew I could rely on you these set of keys should give you access to all areas on the island and...my house I will be needing those back if it's all the same to you" Lieutenant said.

"We'll be back soon Lieutenant" Adam said.

Five Volume searching later.

"Here you go!" Adam said setting down the five volume books on the table.

"With all these at my fingertips I will have every answer at my well fingertips I suppose the only orders I take from now if from you your majesty so what about it, what is my first order for me? The most pressing issues is deciding how this facility will be run from now on you could release all the political prisoners that is sure to endear your to the public or you could leave things as they are that's often the simplest choice and the least paper work and of course you could lock up more innocent people no one would dare pose you with the threat of ending up here" Lieutenant said.

"No! We will set free all the political prisoners they have all suffered enough as it is" Adam said.

"Yes sir, I will inform the men of your decision your majesty" Lieutenant said.

"Good I will check in every now and then to see how things are going Lieutenant, I trust I can leave everything in your care, Commander?" Adam said promoting the Lieutenant.

"Yes sir! I will do my best your majesty!"

"Very good" Adam said.

Later that day Adam and Anna found the last gnome in Bowerstone insulting villagers and shooting it once again brought peace but also marked the end of the gnome hunt.

"Time to see Brian again" Adam said.

"I can't wait to see how he plans to fix this" Anna said as they headed back to Brightwall where they saw all the evil gnomes in the place they all started originally.

"Now I know you've all been very sick but I'm going to make you all better, won't that be nice?" Brian said.

"You're a thwart!" Jonathan the Gnome yelled.

"Jonathan please! Right this is for your own good" Brian said opening a letter, "dear sir, we were deeply sadden to learn of your recent, blah, blah, blah, blah come on, ha! Here we are, face the offending ornaments, maintain eye contact and speak the following words in a deep commanding voice Gargolus, Minupulus-us."

"Don't do this! I'm sorry!" A gnome yelled.

"Wait! We can talk this over!"

"I'm too young to be an ornament!"

"All you ginny, I'll have you!" the Gargoyle yelled a lighting hit all the gnomes as the gargoyle powered up with glowing eyes as they sky got dark and wind began to pick up.

"Shoot it! Shoot the gargoyle!" Brian yelled as Adam and Anna pulled out their weapons and began shooting the gargoyle till it shattered as a tornado spun the broken gargoyle pieces as in a bright light all the Gnomes were back to their old non-talking selves.

"No! What have I done? My poor gnomes oh my dear Jonathan, I gave you life and now I've taken it away" Brain said crying as Adam and Anna began to feel awkward, "I can't stay here anymore the memories are just too painful maybe mother will take me in again hmmm perhaps she was right this affection for stone ornaments was unhealthy from the start hmmm I'm going to get myself some real friends!"

"Good for your Brian!" Adam said.

"Some stuff squirrels maybe yes they do nicely."

"Ugh" Adam said putting a hand to his face.

"Thank you for making me realize how empty and sad my life is please take this small reward I'm off to mothers!" Brian said walking past them as Adam and Anna glanced at each other.

"God help that man" Anna said looking at the Gnomewrecker gun Brain gave her.

"The gun even colored like these things" Adam said as they left Brightwall for the Sanctuary and from there made their way to Silverpines and found themselves in a cemetery in the woods.

"Of course this quest is in a bloody graveyard" Anna said as they looked at a tomb as they opened small sarcophagus to find a wolf skull with a dead solider from the war.

"That's it? What a dumb quest" Anna said a Wisp hit the ground forming a ghost soldier.

"Who goes there? Is that you captain? No you must be one of the new recruits, watch your back the Captain is already had Seth killed he can't be trusted but we must still follow orders and these are your soldier place the skull you found at the altar at the burial ground it's the only way do you understand? The only way" the ghost said disappearing.

"Okay? So taking this to an altar" Adam said as they found the altar not to far as Adam looked at the skull.

"Let's find the other pieces this dog had a meaning to someone and should be put back together" Adam said.

"I'll follow your lead your majesty" Anna said as they soon searched the forest then spotted the same ghost and appear to be digging up something as Adam and Anna approached and dug up the wolf tail.

"This is where they shot Seth poor little bugger he was always loyal right to the end he didn't deserve to die but the captain gave the order and we followed it, that's what we do, we follow orders" he said disappearing.

"He was shot here?" Adam said as Xander whined.

"Come on, there has to be more somewhere we got to find that ghost" Anna said ad they began to head to a bridge to see the ghost in the water jumping around as Adam dived in where the ghost was and swam back up holding the wolf legs.

"Wasn't my fault I couldn't disobey a direct order could I? The captain made me do it and Seth was my fiend he was my only friend, sorry Seth I'm so sorry."

"Wait!" Anna said as the ghost disappeared.

"All that is left is the torso" Adam said climbing out of the water.

"We better hurry" Anna said as they followed Xander as they saw the ghost walk into a cave as they followed to find it empty but with a single chest as Adam opened it to find the torso as the soldier appeared again.

"The captain told me to bury it he was scared there be a mutiny if the others ever found out, said it was for the good of the squad but all he wanted was the weapon."

"Weapon? What weapon?" Adam asked.

"He lied to me! He lied to us all!" The ghost said disappearing.

"A weapon? Come on let's head back to the alter maybe then we'll get an answer" Anna said as they took all the bones they found and headed back to where they left the skull as Adam and Anna set done the last pieces completing the wolf skeleton as it glowed and a wisp formed with a ghost wolf but instead of being violent like most wolf this one was wagging his tail and panting as he howled then took off and looked back at them as Xander followed as they followed the dogs too stone doors to a tomb as they followed Seth through the ruins as they reached another sarcophagus as Seth and Xander pointed to it.

"They wants us to open it" Anna said as Adam pushed off the lid to the sarcophagus as Adam pulled out the Wolfbane sword from the skeleton inside.

"This must be the weapon that man spoke of" Adam said a several wisps flew down and four soldiers and one elite stood down below.

"That sword is mine! I have sworn death on all who touch it! Soldiers! Your captain needs you! Kill the thief!" the Captain yelled.

"So you're the one who killed Seth! How was killing this dog any good!" Adam yelled as the ghosts began to attack and Adam and Anna fought off the ghosts and defeated every last one till Seth approached them as Adam petted him and Anna did.

"Go on, boy go rest in peace" Adam said as Seth ear perked up as he looked in one direction like he was being called than ran off disappearing into a light.

"Xander and Seth are so much alike, good loyal dogs" Anna said petting Seth.

"Come on, there still much to do" Adam said.

A.N. Please Review.


	36. The Voice of Understone

The Voice of Understone

"Why are we here?" Anna asked as she and Adam headed to an old factory another area of Bowerstone Industrial.

"The quest said it was here" Adam said.

"But it's closed for the night" Anna said as they opened the door and saw a man.

"Can you hear that voice? Of course you can, everybody can hear it, it's enough to drive a perfectly good worker insane I used up all my saving to buy this factory and all I'm left with is...well ann empty building" Mr. Boyle said.

"Together we will build a better future" the voice of Montage Hummes said.

"And a voice that won't shut up! Look I'm sorry but I just can't take it anymore when I went down to the cellar to investigate that voice got louder so I ran as fast my legs could carry me but perhaps you are brave enough to uncover this mystery, you can exorcise my factory and bring new jobs to the poor people of this city would you do that for us?" Mr. Boyle said.

"Yes, I am too curious to what that voice was but it did sound familiar" Adam said.

"Oh, you don't know what a relief this is, I thought nobody would help me right the voice is coming from beneath the floor and though the pipes, you should begin your exorcism there, you can acess the cellar trough the trap door, good luck, I'll be with you, in spirit at least" Mr. Boyle said.

"Everything you need id right here in Bowerstone" the voice said.

After entering through the trap door they entered the large cellar and looked for the source of the voice.

"Remember citizens, stay inside the compound in the above-world, there is only death and devastation."

"Hey look here!" Anna said as they looked in a hole in the wall and found it was to a cave as they entered it and began to continue to search for the voice.

"This area is dangerous and forbidden, citizen, please rerun to your dwelling or place of work without toil we will cease to exist, the survival of our species depends on you."

"Why is that voice trying to make us go back?" Adam asked.

"Who is he talking about there are not people down here...are there?" Anna asked.

"I don't know" Adam said as they entered another part of the cave.

"An intruder has been detected! Possibly a mutant from the above-world, intruder if you go any further you will trigger the security system."

"Oh yeah someone doesn't want us to go on, but who are they calling mutants?" Anna asked as they continued on.

"We cannot accept any responsibility or death that may ensure if you continue on the path you are following."

"Oh big deal" Anna said as an alarm went on a a red light flashed.

"The automatic defenses have now been activated you have been warned."

Adam and Anna then saw two electrical rods hit a pile of Hobbe skeletons as all the Hobbe Skelton's began to stand up then began to attack.

"Adam and Anna then began to smash and crushed all the skeletons as they continued on as the voice did.

"You are not authorized to enter this area, be warned the defense system has been activated" the voice said as Wolf Skeletons began to be brought to life.

"Okay it this all they got? Bones? I want to know who that voice is and why he doesn't want us going on" Anna said.

"Mutant, turn back or you will be destroyed if you continue on this path, you must be willing to face the consequences."

"Whoever that voice is he sounds annoyed" Adam said.

"Turn back or die, you are not welcome here, this intrusion shall not be tolerated you shall be terminated."

Adam and Anna then heard the voice stop as they reached gates as they opened it.

"Welcome back to Understone, citizen, return to your dwelling at once, there is an intruder on the loose."

"What?" Adam said.

"Oh my god, your majesty look" Anna said as they saw house to the underground city of Understone.

"An underground city? I wonder if Logan knew about this place" Adam said as they saw the villager as they looked exactly like any other villager.

"How strange" Anna said as they entered a small park as they noticed people running away in fear.

"Excuse them" Albus an old man said sitting on a bench.

"Why are they running away from us?" Anna asked.

"They think you're a monster" Albus laughed.

"What? We look like any other normal human being" Anna said.

"Poor ignorant folk, they don't know any better, they were born and raised here, underground, never seen an outside before, you see so all they know is what Montague tells them, he's in charge round here, always has been, though he's a real recluse he lieves in that house" Albus said pointing to the house of Understone leader, "watching us and sending his orders through talking tubes, you must have heard his voice right?"

"Yes, we came down here to figure out what is what but we never imagined to find a city" Adam said.

"Citizens, stay in your homes until the crisis has passed, all will be well in the end, Understone remains your safe haven."

"There he goes, don't take him to long to know what's going on, you better go and see him and let him know you're not a monster, otherwise there'll be hell to pay, the elevators will take you up there" Albus said.

"Thank you sir" Adam said as they made their way in the empty village to the elevator as Adam and Anna stepped into the elevator and took it to another area as they head into a factory like part of the area as they walking into a trap and more bone beast began to rise.

"Warning! The first line of the Understone defense system has been activated, advance at your own risk.

"This Montague has some explaining to do" Adam said as they took out the first wave.

"Warning! The second line of the Understone defense system has been activated, prepare for high levels of pain" he said as armor bone Hobbes emerged as Adam and Anna took out the Hobbes and made their way on.

"Stop now, the third line of the Understone system has been activated, you will be torn limb from limb."

"Was this supposed to be hard?" Anna said smashing the last skeleton as they moved on.

"Maximum alert, the last line of the Understone defense has been activated, death is inevitable."

A machine like that looked like Dr. Faraday Huxley then jumped down and began to attack.

Within a few minutes Adam and Anna defeated the robot as they headed up some stairs leaving the broken robot and pile of bones behind them will Xander carried a bone in his mouth as they reached the house.

"You are a highly persistent person intruder, perhaps you have earned the right to meet me in person, I am waiting for you."

Adam and Anna then entered the house and headed up the stairs as they looked for Montague.

"I don't know who you are, stranger but if you are hearing this message then I, Montague Hummes, must be dead" the voice said as they saw the skeleton lying on the desk.

"Recorded messages" Anna said as they approached the box that had many pipes coming out of it.

"You have proven yourself to be a most capable individual, I believe you can do what I no longer can; take charge of Understone and its citizens, this machine can be adjusted to play any message you wish, and the citizens below have been conditioned to obey them if by some miracle the above-world recovers from devastation this machine can be shut down from within this room doing so will open a passage to the above-world and the citizens will be free to return to the sunlight."

"So this is what the old long was up to...this is my lucky day!" Mr. Boyle said entering the room.

"What the? How did you get here?" Adam asked.

"Oh hello again friend, look forgive me for not being completely honest before but I had no idea there would be a whole city down here, I expected treasures, inventions...not this! This if the business opportunities, a whole town devoted to work, doing whatever you tell them, never questioning you, never demanding payment leave the machine running your majesty and we can share the profit, we'll we rolling in gold without having to lift a finger, it would be really good to fill the treasury, what do you say?"

"I know what to do Adam and going over to the machine as he pressed one button.

"Citizens of Understone rejoice! The world above is now safe everything is going to be alright our time of hardship is over, return to the surface return to the sky and the trees and the light help rebuild out new world" the entrance out of the cave then opened up letting in sun light as Adam and Anna looked down from the window and smiled at how happy the people were below.

"Form this point forwards Understone is now a part of Albion, this city will make fine homes for those who want to and may be a very popular tourist attraction" Adam said.

"You will revert this!" Mr. Boyle said.

"I am the king, what I say goes, I should have you sent to the Keep for even trying to enslave these people, now get out of here before I decide to do so!" Adam growled as the man left.

"Amazing, and underground city this will make an amazing story for the kids I may have in the future" "Anna said.

"You want to have kids?" Adam asked.

"I do, but not for a while I want to marry the man I love and live my happily ever after like all those stories my mother told me, but then again those are stories the man I love may not love me" Anna said heading down stairs as Adam stood in the study.

'So she in love with another man? He better make her happy like I wished I could have' Adam thought following after Anna.

A.N. Please Review.


	37. Finishing up the Quests

A Relic of Ages Past, a Prophetic Hermit, A Key to a greater Key, Temple Treasure and Island Getaway

In Aurora Adam and Anna made their way around for the quest as they just finished helping find a relic of ages past and now their current quest required them to deliver a brain in a jar.

"This is beyond disgusting" Anna said holding the jar with the brain floating in water as they began to walked through ruins with Sentinels statues in many places and Adam and Anna eyes them cautiously.

"Even with the darkness gone I can't help but think those things will attack" Anna said.

"I know the feeling" Adam said as they spotted the red tent with the prophetic hermit.

"Greetings your majesty, I knew you would come even before you would arrive I saw you both come from over the horizon, what brings you to this place? Ah a brain did my deceitful send you here?"

"Yes"

"Excellent, a long time has passed since I had a fresh delivery and all the old brains and said their peace, now let me see" he said taking the jar from Anna, "ah the brain speaks from beyond the dark veil, yes, yes? What?! Oh...how rude, never know what you get when you go talk to the dead that fellow, uh had quite a mouth in him metaphorically speaking but no matter, I thank you your majesty for the delivery my people and I shall not forget you."

"Of course" Adam said as he and Anna walked away.

"That was strange" Anna said.

"Agreed" Adam said as they returned to Aurora and meet with a man a bought a key that could lead to a great treasure which did and located five rare flowers in Aurora and soon headed to their next quest to escort Rusty to Driftwood.

After escorting Rusty Adam and Anna looked out to the Spire in the distance.

"My father mentioned to me once that a blind old woman lives there, only now do I realize it was Theresa" Adam said.

"I wonder what she does there?" Anna asked.

"We may never know" Adam said.

"Come on, it's time to head back to the castle" Anna said.

Later that day Adam sat in the throne as Hobson approached.

"Your majesty I believe it is time we celebrated your victories" Hobson said.

"How Hobson?" Adam asked.

"We should throw a ball here! Invite all your allies and closet friends to join and maybe find you a future queen wink, wink" Hobson said as Anna clenched her fists.

"A ball? Sounds interesting it has been a while since we've seen the others in months" Adam said.

"I heard Ben and Page were in Blackholm something about a monster attack of some mutations created by Alchemy, I also heard that Ben brother was one of those beasts" Anna said (all this is in the Fable: Blood Ties Novel, give it a read it's really good.)

"I wish Ben would have informed us, maybe there could have been a way for us to help" Adam said.

"Oh don't worry Page helped him out and I think they're a couple now" Anna said.

"Really? Hmmm that's good to know" Adam said.

"I also heard he made a new friend a girl name Ginjer" Anna said (read the novel and you will know this is the Gnome Adam and Anna never hunted down.

"Ginjer? And Page is okay with him having this lady friend?" Adam asked.

"I guess so" Anna said.

"Well then it's decided, get to it Hobson I want all our friends and allies to be invited" Adam said.

"Very well your majesty" Hobson said.

"A ball, sound exciting" Anna said.

"I will have some of the servant help with your dress Lady Annabel" Hobson said.

"Dress?" Anna said.

"Of course, it will be a formal ball" Hobson said.

"Oh" Anna said.

"The throne room will become a grand ball room, the best orchestras player in Bowerstone will play all night, the best cooks in Bowerstone will flock here to bring all the culture best foods, we'll have Herman Worthy turn this whole throne room into a grand party, I'm think formal white" Hobson said as he continued on and on and didn't noticed Adam, Anna and Xander snuck away.

"Ugh the man never shuts up!" Anna growled as they entered the castle library.

"Agreed but a royal ball does sound fun and seeing all our old friends will good" Adam said.

"I agree it will be good seeing all our friends again" Anna said touching one of the bookshelves.

"Hey Xander you may even meet a nice lady dog" Adam said.

'Now you're speaking my language' Xander thought as he barker his approval.

"Yes, you may even meet a nice elegant woman as well your majesty" Anna said looking out a window.

"Maybe, Hobson been on my case about getting myself a queen" Adam said.

"That man is rather annoying" Anna said.

"I agree did you know he sleeps with the gold in the treasury" Adam said.

"He does? What a strange man" Anna said as things got quite a Xander looked back to Adam and Anna.

'Ugh! I guess I got to take matter in my own paws' Xander thought walking behind Adam as he walked a few steps back to get a running start, 'here we go!' he thought running and kicking Adam in the back.

"ACK!" Adam yelled as Anna turned around a second too late as Adam fell on top of her with a loud thud.

'Oops' Xander thought innocently.

"Ow" Adam grunted as he looked up to see he was lying directly on top of Anna as she blushed hard.

"Um your majesty do you mind, you're crushing me" Anna said.

"Oh god! I am so sorry!" Adam said as he got up and held out his hand to help her up as she took it and Xander groaned.

'Dammit! Looks like I will have to try another method' Xander thought.

"It's okay" Anna said brushing herself off.

"Come on we better get started on preparing this castle for the ball" Adam said.

"Yeah of course" Anna said as they left the room with Xander following.

A.N. Please Review oh and if there are any good quest I forgot please tell me and what the name of the quest is.


	38. A Night at the Ball

A Night at the Ball

"Ball room decorations" Hobson said looking around at the now redecorated throne room with ball decorations in all directions, "check, buffet table" he said looking as the long table with chefs standing on the other side setting up the courses, "check, best orchestras player from all around Albion" he said looking over to the men and women in suite and dress polishing and setting up their instruments, "check, guest invitations already sent out by me personally so check, the King Royal suit yet to be checked on" he said heading out of the throne room and for the king's chambers as he knocked on the door.

"Hobson we need to talk about this suit" Adam said from the other side of the doors as Hobson opened the door to see Adam dressed in a very decorated royal suit.

"Why your majesty this is the formal wear all kings should wear, all the most esteemed women from all around will fawn over you sir" Hobson said.

"Lucky me" Adam said bitterly.

"And your faithful companion looks dashing as well" Hobson said as Adam looked over to his dog on the bed who had been recently bathed and groomed and now wore a Bow Wow Collar.

"Yep I bet he'll meet a lady dog tonight" Adam said.

'I hope so!' Xander thought.

"Well you majesty this is what I have planned, the guest will all arrive you will stand by your throne graciously welcome them and maybe make a speak and then declare the ball to begin and you will take the first dance with a lady of your choosing, may I suggest Lady Mildred of the Vanger family" Hobson said as Xander growled at Hobson.

'Shut it fat man!' Xander thought.

"I will think about it Hobson" Adam said.

'That means no' Xander thought.

"After the first dance I suggest you dance with all the beautiful bachelorettes each one I invited comes from a wealthy family and one of them would make suitable wife and queen" Hobson said.

"Thank you Hobson" Adam said as the man left the room as Adam pulled a pocket watch from his pocket to check the time.

"Almost noon boy the guest should be arriving" Adam said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"Is Hobson insane!" Anna growled looking at herself in the mirror at the pink ball gown she wore that touched the ground as she messed with her recently down hair that Hobson had some servants help with.

A knock on her door got her attention as she growled.

"Hobson if that is you I swear I will take my hammer and break all your fingers!" Anna growled.

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend!" Page said entering the room in red ball gown.

"Page!" Anna said running over to hug Page as she saw Kalin in formal Auroran dress, "Kalin! Oh it's so good to see you both!" she said hugging Kalin.

"It is so good to see you too" Page said.

"Please come in" Anna said letting her friends in and closing the door.

"You look very lovely Annabel" Kalin said.

"Really? It's not too much?" Anna said.

"Of course not! You look beautiful" Page said.

"Thanks too bad he will probably choose his future queen tonight" Anna said with much bitterness.

"Page was right you do love our king very much, I see you love him very much I pray that he'll care for you as much as you do him" Kalin said.

"Thank you Kalin" Anna said.

"Anna, Ben and I brought a friend his...uh her name Ginjer and Ben and I ask that you and the King don't shoot her" Page said as Anna looked at her in confusion.

"Why would I shoot her?" Anna asked.

"Uh you know what its better you meet her yourself but just leave your weapons here" Page said.

"Uh no, if you got your weapons on you I shall keep mine, but walking around with a hammer may seem intimidating and I will never hear the end of it if Hobson sees it so I will keep my gun" Anna said hiding it in a ribbon belt around her waist.

"Come, let us go to the throne room to meet with the others" Kalin said.

"Good idea" Anna said as the three women left the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what the hell is this thing?" Sabine asked looking down at the gnome standing next to Ben.

"I am a gnome you old pile of dirt" Ginjer the Gnome said.

"This is Ginjer he...uh sorry she a friend of mine" Ben said.

"Ginjer? That's a woman name" August said.

"I dare say didn't out young King and Anna hunt down all these annoying creatures?" Jasper asked.

"Not all of them you stupid meat sacks!" Ginjer said.

"How the hell do you put up with that thing without shooting it?" August asked.

"She doesn't bother me she doesn't annoy me one bit" Ben said.

"I stick around with him to annoy as many of the Bowerstone people as I can and what a perfect way to do that than a royal party!" Ginjer said looking around then looked to a large woman, "hey you! Farmer Joe want you back at the farm by midnight Bessie!"

"Why I never!" the woman yelled storming off.

"Annoying abomination" August said.

"Temple Monk reject" Ginjer snapped back.

"Lawn ornament freak."

"Mutated Troll."

"Misshapen hobbe."

"You're a Hobbe Knocker!"

"What! That's it! Ben I'm killing it!" August yelled.

"No August, she saved my ass a while back I owe the little guy so no one can kill her" Ben said.

"Ha!" Ginjer said.

"You better sleep with one eye open you little imp!" August growled.

"I see you guys already meet Ginjer" Page said as the girl approached and Anna eye narrowed.

"Ugh! That's Ginjer!" Anna said.

"Well if it isn't the killer of gnomes, so what is the troll doing here" Ginjer said.

"Look just because I promised Page I wouldn't shoot you doesn't mean I won't hurt you" Anna growled.

"Annabel, you look so beautiful" August said.

"Thank you dad" Anna said as they heard a glass clinking and all looked to the throne where Hobson stood with a glass and stood next to Adam and Xander.

"May I present our host for tonight ball, his majesty the King of Albion" Hobson said as all the guests clapped.

"I want to thank you all for coming out tonight, I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight" Adam smiled as Anna heard some of the women in the room sigh loudly.

"His majesty will now lead the first chance with a lucky woman of his choice" Hobson said as Adam began to walk down the carpet as Anna rolled her eyes not wanting to see the woman she thought Adam would pick and turned to Page and Kalin.

"You girls want a drink?" Anna said as both Page and Kalin smiled at her.

"No thank but you might want to hold off on that drink" Page said.

"Why?" Anna asked unaware of Adam approaching them.

"Our King has chosen the woman he wants to dance with" Kalin said.

"Why do I care?" Anna said a bit annoyed as she heard Adam clear his throat and turned around to see him bow as Anna stood their wide eyes and felt her body tense and wouldn't move as Adam smiled at her.

"May have this dance my lady?" Adam asked holding out his hand.

"Uh oh ah of course your majesty" Anna stuttered mentally yelling at herself for acting nervous as she took Adam gloved hand as he began to lead her to the center of the room as ball room music began to begin.

Anna then put her left hand on Adam shoulder as he took her right hand into his and put his other on her waist as they began to dance to the music as Anna just let him lead and could break contact with his eyes locking with hers.

"Look at them MPFF!" Ginjer began as August covered her mouth.

"You spoil this for my daughter and I will snap your little neck!" August whispered.

"Is this what I think it is?" Logan asked standing next to them as Sabine just grunted.

"You mean my daughter and you little brother dancing with such love in their eyes, yes I've noticed" August said.

"So your fine letting you daughter being taken away by my brother?" Logan asked.

"Well not at first, but she does truly love him and hero or not if he hurts my daughter I will break his neck too!" August growled.

Adam then brought Anna closer to his chest as Anna smiled and rested her head on Adam chest as other couples began to take the dance floor.

Xander watched his master dance as the dog smiled then a poodle walked past him swiping her tail across his nose as his eyes widen.

'Oh mama!' Xander thought following after the poodle.

When the music stopped Adam smiled as Anna blushed as all the guests clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen I want you all to help yourselves to all the foods we've prepared for you today and dance to your heart contempt" Hobson said.

"Did you see the way those two danced?" Ben asked.

"How couldn't I, those two really are in love too bad the other hasn't realized it yet" Page said.

"What? Why doesn't someone tell them then?" Ben asked.

"What were you dropped on your head as a babe? This is a personal matter, butt out of it!" Ginjer said eating a turkey leg he had suck when no one was looking.

"For once I agree with the lawn ornament, just let them handle this themselves" Page said.

"Well isn't this delightful" Reaver said as Ginjer, Page and all Adam allies growled as the man strolled in.

"Who the hell let you in?" August growled.

"I will have you know I was invited" Reaver said holding out his invitation as all the heroes eyes narrowed on Hobson said.

"What the hell do you want you pretty boy freak" Ginjer said.

"Ugh, you again where's a cage when I need it" Reaver said.

"Try it!" Ginjer growled as Ben knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't even bother he is not worth it" Ben said.

"Did you forget that he is the main reason your brother is dead" Ginjer said.

"What?! Of all the disgusting things you've done Reaver this make me hate your guts even more" Sabine said.

"Oh cry me a river, I came to enjoy the party" Reaver said.

"Try anything funny Reaver and you will personally get kicked in the pompous ass of yours by me" August said.

"Oh my, the giant spoke, I would love to see you try" Reaver said as August growled and Reaver walked away.

"I would love to shoot that man in the head" Page said.

"All of us would" Ben said.

For rest of the night Adam and Anna danced and spent the entire ball together till Adam had to excuse himself to use the men rooms.

"Much better" Adam said stepping out of the men room and head down the hall lit by the moon as he could see a woman up ahead.

"Hello your majesty" the woman said bowing.

"Hello, who may I ask are you madam?" Adam asked.

"I am Millicent" she said.

"Please excuse me miss" Adam said as the woman grabbed him and slammed him into a wall.

"Madam what is the meaning of this!" Adam said not liking the smile the woman was giving him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What is taking him so long?" Anna said as she snuck away from the party and went into the hall as she turned the corner and gasped as she saw Adam against the wall with a woman kissing him as Anna looked away and leaned on the wall as she felt her heart ache as tears fell from her face as she ran down the hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Stop!" Adam yelled pushing the woman off him.

"What is wrong your majesty?"

"My heart belongs to someone else, she been with me through my greatest adventures and I love her I'm really sorry" Adam said leaving the woman and headed down the hall.

'I'll tell her tonight, I'll Tell Annabel I love her it's better I let her know now than wonder all my life what could have been' Adam thought as he entered the ball room to see Anna was nowhere in sight and saw Ben and Sabine were the only one of his friends in the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Anna please think about this" Page said as they watched Anna packing her stuff.

"I can't stay here, it was stupid of me to fall in love with him and stupider of me to think I had a chance" Anna said fixing her hair.

"Where will you go?" Kalin asked.

"I'm going back to the north, I want to get away from it all for a little while" Anna said as she looked to Ginjer.

"Go ahead make your insult" Anna said.

"I may insult everyone at every given opportunity but not for someone who heart is hurting so much" Ginjar said.

"That is rather decent of you" Anna said.

"Don't get used to it" Ginjar said.

"Goodbye guys, take care" Anna said as they heard thunder above as Anna opened the door and disappeared using the seal.

Back at the throne room Adam was looking for Anna as Kalin and Page returned and Page told Ben what happened as August over heard them as he punched the table making it break as all go quite.

"He did what!" August yelled.

"Uh oh this won't end well" Ben said.

"WHERE IS HE! ADAM!" August yelled.

"August what's wrong?" Adam said as August tried to lunge at Adam as Ben and Page tried to hold the large man back.

"You little bastard how dare you! When I get my hands on you your dead!" August yelled.

"August what is the problem?" Adam asked.

"He overheard Page explaining to Ben about Anna leaving for good" Logan said as Adam face paled.

"Wh-what?" Adam said.

"Don't act surprised! You've been leading my daughter this whole time while you've been keeping around your tramps! You don't deserve my daughter love!" August yelled as Adam eyes widen.

"He love? Anna loves me?" Adam said.

"Anna saw you kissing the woman in the hall my king, she's going back to the north" Page said.

"That woman kissed me!" Adam said.

"So it was a misunderstanding, well what the hell are you waiting for you stupid oaf? Are you going to go after her or not!" Ginjer yelled as Adam ran out of the throne room.

"That did the trick" August smirked.

"Wait you already knew?" Ben said.

"Of course, I got sick of waiting so when I saw Anna running from the hall I inspected what happened and saw Adam telling that woman that his heart belongs to Anna" August said.

"So he does love her" Ben said.

"He better hurry it looks like it's going to rain hard" Page said looking out the window.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Adam ran in the rain as he pulled out his seal.

'I am not letting her go! I will find her and I will make her my queen!' Adam thought pulling out his seal.

A.N. Please Review.


	39. Love Stronger than Strength it's self

A.N. I know moshe30350redstar I don't like Reaver either but he can't die...yet I actually got another idea and thanks alot you spoiler! I hadn't read that book yet! JK I really didn't plan to rewrite that part of the story because that is way too much work but know this my new plan is going to be good!

Love Stronger than Strength it's self

Walking up a hill as the rain came down hard Anna head towards the Warrior Monk temple as she could see they were all in the mess hall as she headed towards the entrance to living quarters as she walked down the hall and walked into her own room as she closed the door behind her and sighed as she looked at the Seal in her hand.

"I guess it's better to put this away for another hero" Anna said setting it on a desk as thunder boomed and she heard something.

"Anna!" she heard someone yell as it start to get louder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Anna!" Adam yelled running up the hill towards the temple drenched to the bone with raining coming down hard, "Anna!"

"Your majesty, what bring you here" A warrior monk said stepping out of the mess hall.

"Where is Annabel?" Adam asked.

"I wasn't aware that she returned you may check her room in there" he said pointing to the living quarters as Adam ran into it heading down the hall and followed fresh wet foot prints that lead to a room at the end of the hall.

"Anna!" Adam yelled as Anna gasped recognizing the voice as Adam swung her door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Why did you leave?" Adam asked looking angry.

"It was my choice to leave, I belong here at the temple" Anna said looking at the ground.

"I want to know the truth, what made you decided to leave now" Adam said.

"I...I can't say" Anna said as Adam approached and lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

"Please tell me" Adam said as Anna looked away as tears came falling from her face.

"My heart couldn't take it anymore do you know how much it hurts watching someone you love with someone else and never being able to have their love" Anna cried as Adam touched the side of her face and made her look at him again as she saw something in his eyes, a fiery passion in his eyes directed at her.

"Who said that he didn't love you in return? In fact he loves you very much and hates to see you when you cry" Adam said whipping away her tears as he began to lean towards her as Anna closed her eyes as their lips met as Anna wrapped her arm around Adam neck to deepen this kiss, Adam then wrapped his arms around Anna as soon they ended up against the wall as the heat began to get more heated as they both tried to rid themselves of their wet clothing.

"Whoa! Hold it!" Adam and Anna heard a monk said as they looked to see him standing in the doors way, "none of that! This is a temple so do that elsewhere!"

"He's right we may do something that your father may kill me for" Adam said touching Anna face as she blushed.

_"Damn right you are!"_ August said.

_"August shhh! Your ruining the moment!"_ Jasper said.

"Do you mind!" Adam growled in annoyance.

"I love you Adam" Anna said.

"I love you too Anna" Adam said kissing her again.

"Eh! Did you hear what I just said!"

"I can't kiss her?" Adam said.

"No because it will turn into something more in a few minutes, go do that at the castle" the monk said leaving.

"He is right I want you to come back with me, come back with me to the castle" Adam said.

"Okay" Anna said s Adam kissed her again as he took her hand as they headed back.

A few months later

"Come on people we only got a few hours to go!" Hobson yelled dressed in his best suite as he ordered people around as movers set up many seats down below the stairs leading to the balcony where Adam was crowned king as white decorations hung all over with white flowers covering the stairs.

"Hobson! Will you calm down! You're not the one who would be having pre-marriage jitters" August yelled dressed in a white suite.

"Ah the father of the bride is here! Now if that damn best man would be here I could focus on getting this grand wedding ready" Hobson said.

"Hey I had to get ready too!" Ben yelled dressed in his best suite like Sabine as they walked in with Page and Kalin both in white dress.

"Ah the best man and bridesmaids are here! You ladies go and see to our future queen and help her get ready Ben, Sabine, August see to our king" Hobson said.

"Hey what about me!" Ginjer yelled as Hobson looked down and shivered to see the gnome hadn't dressed for the occasion.

"You stay out of my site you dirty creature" Hobson said.

"Come on Ginjer you count as one of the bridesmaids I guess" Page said.

"When will we get to eat! I was promised an all you can eat buffet if I didn't insult anyone!" Ginjer said.

"That is after the wedding and that is in a few hours" Ben said.

"What! Oh when this is over I will pay all you back tenfold!" Ginjer growled following Kalin and Page up the stairs.

"Why did you bring that thing Ben?" August asked as they headed up the stairs and went into the castle.

"She would have followed and insulted all the guests if I didn't invite her, so I made her a deal so hopefully she will last and not cause too much of a problem" Ben said.

"I still can believe that thing a she" August said.

"Neither did I mate" Ben said.

"I would love to put a bullet in that thing head" Sabine said as they reached the doors to the royal bedroom as August banged on the door.

"Hey you decent!" August yelled.

"Yeah you guys can come in" Adam said as Ben and August entered the room to see Adam dressed in a very decorated royal white suite as he was kneeling and putting on a white Bow Wow collar on Xander.

"No bad mate" Ben said.

"You do us proud boy and choose a fine woman to be your queen" Sabine said.

"Thank you, and thank you Ben for being my best man" Adam said.

"I did it since Walter would have been your first choice" Ben said.

"Yes he would have but you are my best friend so you are my best man" Adam said.

"Just remember you little twig she is still my daughter you do anything to hurt her in any way I will personally kill you myself, king or not" August said.

"I promise I won't August I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her" Adam said.

"Good, you both have my blessing but just be warned" August said.

"Hey August you should go check on your daughter you the only one allowed to see her that is male" Sabine said.

"I will, I'll see you all at the wedding" August said leaving the room.

"So my boy, are you ready for the first moment of your life together with Annabel?" Sabine asked.

"I've been ready since I realized how much Anna meant to me, hey Ben you and Page are next" Adam said.

"Only if Page catches the bouquet" Ben said.

"It may happen" Adam said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

August approached Anna room as he could hear laughter on the other side as he knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Page asked.

"The father of bride" August said.

"Come in" Anna said as August walked in and closed the door then looked over to see Anna in a white wedding dress facing the mirror as she turned and smiled at him, "what do you think dad?"

"Oh Anna, you look so beautiful oh I wish your mother could be here to see this" August said.

"So do I" Anna said as August hugged her.

"It feels like yesterday I would walk into your room to find you sleeping in and then I would have to flip your bed over and knock your ass on the ground" August said.

"Oh daddy" Anna said hugging her father tighter.

"Oh don't make me puke up my breakfast!" Ginjer said as everyone in the room glared at the gnome sitting on the desk.

"Don't make me shoot you, it's my wedding day and I will shoot you if your try to spoil it" Anna said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Your majesty!" Hobson said barring into Adam room.

"What is it Hobson?" Adam asked.

"All the guest are arriving and taking their seats we got thirty minutes" Hobson said.

"I'll go and grab a seat in the front row" Sabine said leaving the room.

"Ready mate?" Ben asked.

"As I will ever be" Adam said as they headed out of the room.

Adam soon stood under a flower covered arch at the top of the stairs looking down at all the invited guests taking seats as Ben stood on his right and Xander sat next to his feet.

Adam than saw Hobson running down the aisle as he approached the band.

"Now! Now!" Hobson said as here comes the bride began to play as all stood and looked to the entrance as the flower girl skipped down the aisle as Adam saw Anna in her beautiful breathtaking dress with her father escorting her down as Anna smiled up at him and he smiled back as they heard Boulder sobbing as Sabine patted Boulder leg.

"There, there Boulder" Sabine said as Anna and August began to make their way up the stairs till they reached the top as Anna kissed her father cheek as she stood under the arch and looked into Adam eyes as their priest cleared his throat as the music stopped and all the guests took their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are all gathered here to join King Adam with Lady Annabel in holy matrimony, do you King Adam take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for better or worse, to love and to cherish in sickens or in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Adam said.

"Do you Lady Annabel take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or worse, to love and to cherish in sickens and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And without any objections and in the power invested me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Adam then brought his lips down onto his new wife as the people below cheered and threw flowers in the air and clapped.

"I now present the new queen of Albion!" the priest said as Adam and Anna waved to all their guests below.

"Time to throw the bouquet darling" Adam said.

"Okay, ready ladies?" Anna said turning around as women gathered below as Anna threw it over her head as it flew down below past the women as all saw Ginjer had caught it as she stared down at the flower in her hands

"Hey what does this mean again?" Ginjer asked Sabine.

"It mean you're going to get married next" Sabine said.

"No thanks!" Ginjer said throwing the flowers as Page caught them and started at them in surprise.

"Told you so Ben" Adam said to Ben.

"Damn!" Ben muttered under his breath.

Later that day all the guest sat at many table in the castle garden as Adam and Anna had their first dance as some of the guests watched and helped themselves to the food given out.

"So August how long do you think you will have to wait before grandkids come into the picture?" Sabine said.

"A year at the most" August said.

"Hey did that idiot invite Reaver again?" Page asked.

"Nope, I offered Hobson that I would personally 'deliver' Reave invitation" Logan said holding up the invitation.

"Ah phooey! I wanted to insult that pretty boy!" Ginjer said.

"So Page, Ben when can we expect the wedding?" Kalin asked.

"Don't know have to wait for to goof to purpose first" Page said jabbing her thumb in Ben chest.

"Ow, hey it may happen soon" Ben said.

"Yeah like in twenty years" Ginjer said.

"Hey guys" Adam said approaching as him and Anna took their seat.

"Hey there the newlyweds! So where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Ben asked.

"My father told me there is a country called Samarkand where his ally Garth lived, were going there to spend our honeymoon, were traveling and while we do that maybe come up with trade agreements" Adam said.

"It's also an excuse to get out of the castle and to have more adventurers" Anna said.

"Well I hope you two enjoy yourselves" Ben said.

"Oh we will" Anna said kissing Adam as Xander barked.

"Of course we'll bring you boy, what would be an adventure without our faithful mutt" Adam said petting his dog.

Later that night Adam carried Anna to the royal bedchambers as she giggled as he pushed opened the door and closed it behind him as he set Anna on the bed as they got lock in a heated kiss and quickly began to try and rid themselves of their clothing.

-Lemon Censored sorry people have a problem with these so I had to cut it out-

Adam and Anna rest in the bed with the sheets covering them and both panting as Anna rested her head on Adam chest and he had his arm wrapped around her.

"So how do you feel darling?" Adam asked.

"Good no actually I feel really good" Anna said as Adam looked over to the candle by their bed and blew it out.

"Good night Anna" Adam said kissing her.

"Night Adam" Anna said as they both fell to sleep in each other's arms.

_"And so ends the journey of our two heroes but the story is not over yet for Albion, heroes will once again will be needed in a future like yours the age of technology where heroes are nothing but old fables and when the time comes a new hero will rise to defend Albion from a greater threat than the Crawler and his Darkness but for not this is the End of these hero story and now the beginning of another her story." _

A.N. Please Review.


	40. The Dawn of a New Hero

The Dawn of a New Hero

_"And so our story begins, many years have passed since the time of Kings and Queens and when heroes once protected the land these are all but mere fables now. This is the dawn of technology Albion has much changed and large cities now cover many parts of Albion I have watched for many years as heroes become nothing more than fairytales but now the time has come, you all live in a world based on the global connection of the internet most children now don't believe in magic or fables anymore but something has happened, something more powerful than the Crawler and Corrupter has awakened he calls himself Nightmare born from the negativity built over the years from all the evil in the world he has waited a long time and is now planning to take over and bring a blanket of darkness over Albion again but it's time for another hero blood to awaken, I've watched him grow up for many years this young man he is strong willed and caring unlike the world he was born in he may not be aware of it but his destiny is about to be fulfilled it's time for his journey to begin."_

Fable IV: Albion Last Hero

_"The race to save Albion has begun and the fate of it lies in four young heroes hands."_

A.N. Will come very soon but for now I want to finish my Dragonball Heroes series so I am giving you something to look forward too now I will tell you this here is a summary of the new story soon to come.

For many years Connor has spent his life depending on only himself, the young man dreamed of having adventures like the fables he read for story books as a child but when he encounters a blind old man his life is flipped upside down when he discovers a Sanctuary used by heroes before him he discovers a dark truth soon to come, it is now up to Connor to find descendants of the heroes of Strength Skill and Will in order to stop the approaching evil. Can Connor stop this darkness in time?

Now for this story I will only tell you this the story is about these following characters.

Connor: is the Descendant of Sparrow the Hero king.

Kyle: (Connor cousin) is the chosen descendant of Hannah the Hero of Strength.

Julie: the Descendant of Garth the Hero of Will.

Rene: the Descendant of Reaver the Hero of Skill (she technically isn't a descendant because Reaver is very much alive for this story, she is his daughter but I won't tell you anything else about her till the story begins.)

Gabriel: the new blind seer who will guide Connor on his journey.

And what would a story be without the dog! This dog I decided to change up a bit for a change.

Silver: this canine except from a lab that conducted many experiments on him, if his silver fur and glowing blue eyes don't frighten you, his voice will Silver has the ability to talk to humans and soon joins Connor and aids him to find the three descendants and stop the new evil.

Okay that's all I got to tell you for now! I hope you guys can wait a little while till my DBH series is done so thanks for being great reviewers and reader.


End file.
